The Turtles' Friend
by CowabungaChick
Summary: Do you ever wonder what meeting the turtles would be like? Ever wanted to go on one of their adventures with them? Meet Casey, April, Master Splinter and the others? Well here's your chance because in this story, YOU'RE the star!
1. The Day You Meet The Turtles

**Hey everyone and welcome to YOUR story! Fill in your name in the [Y/N] spots and then live it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, although I wish I did...**

* * *

**The day you meet the Turtles**

"I'll see you guys later!" You yell back to your friends as you walk away from their house. You three had just gotten back from a night at the movies, but instead of their mom driving you home you decided to walk. Your house is only a couple blocks away anyways.

"Okay! Bye [Y/N]!" One of your friends yells, then she vanishes inside. You pull your coat tighter to you, realizing the November air is much colder than it usually is. You're about a block away from your house when you hear chuckles from the alley you just passed.

_Just walk faster [Y/N]. Don't turn around. Just keep going. _You tell yourself.

"Hey Sweetie," One voice says. So much for your plan. "Come here, why don'tcha?" Before you can start running, the hand of the man grabs your arm and pulls you into the darkness of the alley.

"Leave me alone!" You yell and try to fight him off, but you've never been really good at fighting. He makes the mistake of putting his arm around your neck and you end up biting him. He recoils back, pushing you down in the process, and says some mean words towards you, but you are too busy trying to get back to your feet. Before you can get up, he grabs a rusty pipe from somewhere on the ground beside him and hits you over the head with it. You stumble back some more while your vision becomes blurry, hoping to stay away from him.

"Lights out Sweetie." The man chuckles from a couple of feet away from you. You brace yourself for the hit that's about to come, but it never actually comes. Once your vision clears, you see four, large, green creatures fighting off the creep. You stand up shakily and grip a dumpster next to you for support. In your peripheral vision, you see a drop of blood falling down the side of your face. Your hand immediately goes up to the side of your forehead where a gash has formed.

"Great." You sigh to yourself. To get your mind of off that, you focus on the creatures fighting off the creep for you. They decided to stay mostly in the shadows, but even so, you can still make out the colors of masks they seem to be wearing. There's a blue one, purple one, red one, and orange one. Suddenly, the man comes running at you. You flinch back to avoid him, but realize he ran right past you.

"I'm getting out of here!" He yells as he runs in the street and tries to avoid all the cars he can. You turn back to the creatures, who are still lurking in the shadows.

"Thank you." You say. "I don't even want to think about what would have happened if your four hadn't shown up."

"You're welcome." One of them says.

"Finally! Someone give us a little recognition!" Another one says, this one being a surfer accent. You laugh a little.

"Surfers? In New York?" You ask.

"Dudette! I wish! Do you KNOW how cool it would be to be an actual surfer?" He asks. In the process, he gets too excited and steps out of the shadow. Your mouth drops slightly when you realize he's a giant turtle. He sees your reaction and shrinks back into the shadow. "Whoops."

"Wait ta go Mikey!" Another replied with a heavy Brooklyn accent.

"You guys are turtles?" You ask, a bit in shock.

"Yes." One of them replies. You stand there for a bit, then a smile spreads across your face.

"That is so cool!" You smile. They let out small gasps of surprise, but when they actually step into the light for you, their faces seem happy that you didn't scream and run away in terror. "I'm [Y/N]!" You say to them.

"Hi [Y/N]. I'm Leonardo. These are my brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." The blue masked one says. Raphael seems wary of you and so does Leonardo, but Michelangelo seems to trust you almost immediately and Donatello seems indifferent about you. As you look them over, seeing their green skin, shells, and ninja equipment (They even have weapons!) you realize that this will be the start to a great friendship.

* * *

**There it is! I'll be anxiously awaiting reveiws and requests for chapters! So, if you want anything special in a chapter, let me know! For example... you and Mikey spending the day watching horror movies and eating popcorn OR you and the guys going our for patrol one night, but you run into the Purple Dragons! I hope you guys give me ideas and review!**

**Peace out!**

**CowabungaChick**


	2. Meeting The Family

**Hey ya'll! Here's the next chapter I had planned! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Meeting the Family**

"Are you guys sure about this?" You ask.

"Definitely. That gash on your head needs to be patched up, but all my stuff is back at our lair." Donny says shyly. At that, Mikey pulls up the cover to the manhole and smiles at you.

"C'mon [Y/N], it doesn't stink THAT bad down there." He slightly laughs.

"It's the sewers Mikey." You point out.

"Fine, I guess we'll just leave ya here then." Raph says and jumps down into the darkness of the sewers. Your eyes widen as you look around the alley.

"To the manhole it is!" You say with your arm raised. Leo jumps down before you so he can catch you if you slip off the ladder. After a few arguments in your head, you finally approach the manhole and start climbing down the ladder. You hold your breath and try not to think about the weird slime covering the ladder. Once you're about a foot away from the ground, you jump down. Donny and Mikey jump down after you and they all wait to see what your reaction. After holding your breath for so long, you finally can't take it. You take in a huge breath, but get confused when it doesn't smell as bad as you thought. You can actually breathe comfortably down here. You look at each of the turtles, and then shrug. "It's not as bad as I thought."

"I told you." Mikey brags. They start walking along and you reluctantly follow them.

"So, how long have you guys lived in the sewers?" You ask.

"Well, our whole lives." Donny says.

"Really?" You ask.

"Does it look like we can go above ground?" Raph retorts. You look at the ground and start playing with your hands.

"Raph! Stop!" Leo says.

"Ah!" Raph waves him off and then walks further in front of us.

"Sorry about Raphie. He's just not really trusting. But he'll lighten up after a while." Mikey says and puts an arm around you. You look up at him and smile, and then you lightly laugh when you see his blush.

"Do any others know about you guys?" You ask out of curiosity.

"We have two close friends. Casey Jones and April O'Neil. Some others know too, but were not as close to them." Leo says.

"April O'Neil? The one who owns Second Time Around?" You ask.

"Yup that's her. Do you know her?" Mikey asks.

"I pass the shop everyday when I walk home from school. And when my grandparents come to town, they love going shopping there." You explain.

"Cool!" Mikey smiled. "Then you and April will get along great!" Donny goes over to a dead end where he pulls a pipe and a keypad appears. He punches in some numbers and then the wall moves, showing you huge room. Its mystic looking in architecture and color, but they seem to have made it a home. In the middle of the room was pool type thing with a bridge over it. You hear punches and grunts from somewhere in the room. You look over to see Raph viciously punching and kicking a practice dummy.

"Note to self. Never make Raph mad." You whisper to Mikey. He just laughs. Donny tells you to follow him and he leads you to a room where there are all sorts of mechanical items and stuff scientists would use. He pats a table for you to sit down on and you hop up. Mikey followed you guys in there while Leo went to talk to their father. They told you he was different too, so you think that he would want to know about you. And it would probably be best of he heard it from his eldest son. Donny goes over to one of the desks and grabs a first aid kit. He brings it back over to you and starts to take care of the gash on your forehead. About halfway through your fix up, you hear voices making their way closer to the lab. One sounds like Leo, and the other sounds old, but it has a wise tone to it. They enter the lab and your mouth slightly drops when you see the giant rat. He's wearing a kimono and uses a walking stick to walk around. His fur is grey and he looks so wise. He stops in the door and stares at you for a while before nodding.

"Hello [Y/N]. I am Master Splinter, the boys' father and sensei." He says.

"Hi Master Splinter. It's a pleasure to meet you." You say with a smile. After that, he nods at you and his sons, then turns around and exits the doorway. "He's nice." You tell the turtles.

"There you go [Y/N]. All done." Donny says and packs his supplies back into the case they were in. You reach up to feel, but he smacks your hand away.

"Donny!" You say, shocked at his actions.

"Sorry, but don't touch!" He scolds. You put your hands in your lap and pout. You jump up off the table and start looking around Donny's lab. From the moment you met him, you could tell Donny was smart. But to see all the stuff he's built, all the books he reads, and some of his theories drawn up on a white board, you realize he's not smart... he's a genius.

"[Y/N]!" Mikey says. "Wanna tour of the lair?"

"Sure Mikey!" You say. You follow him out of Donny's lab and he goes in a circle around their home.

"There's the kitchen, Master Splinter's room, some more of Donny's smart stuff, OH!" He sprints over to what looks like a living room to you. There's a couch and in front of it is a wall of different sized TVs.

"That's really cool." You say, pointing at the TV set up.

"Yeah, it is! This is my favorite room in the whole lair!" Mikey says.

"It even beats out your room?" You ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh. Sometimes." Mikey shrugs.

"Don't take her in that cluttered tornado disaster ya call your room, Mikey. We'd never be able to find her." A voice says. We turn around to see Raph making his way towards us with a towel hanging from his neck to soak up his sweat.

"We could so find her!" Mikey protests.

"I highly doubt it." Raph smirks.

"Wanna try?" Mikey challenges.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys. I never approved of this challenge." You say with wide eyes.

"Aw." Mikey whines. Raph just shrugs. Just then, your watch on your wrist goes off, letting you know it's 11 at night.

"Well, I better get home guys." You say sadly.

"What?" Mikey says. "But we won't see you again!" You lightly smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure you will! Do you actually think I wouldn't want to see my amazing ninja turtle friends again?" You smile. He gives you a half-smile and continues to act glum.

"Just give her your Shell-Cell number Mikey." Donny says as he walks over to us, followed by Leo. Donny walks over to you, asks you for your cell phone, and then inputs each of their numbers in your contacts. "Just give us a call when you want to hang out or something."

"Sweet! Thanks Donny!" You smile and give him a hug. You give Leo a hug, then Mikey, but when you come to Raph, you just pat him on the shell. He gave you a glare anyway; a pat on the shell is probably the most affection you are ever going to get to show towards the red banded turtle.

"Want one of us to walk you home?" Mikey asked eagerly. You slightly smile, but decline.

"No thanks Mikey. I think I remember the way to my house from here and I'll be extra careful." You say.

"Good, cuz we ain't gonna come save your butt again." Raph says. Leo glares at him and then hits him over the back of the head.

"Nice to meet you too Raphael." You sigh. You say goodnight and then make your way to the door. Eventually, you find your way up to the street and start walking towards your home.

* * *

**And there you have it! That's how you met Master Splinter... Hm. He still seems cautious of you. And Raph's just being mean! But I guess you can't blame him. He just needs to get to know you and realize what a wonderful person you are! :)**

**Thank you so much to my lovely readers! You guys are too awesome! Special thanks to Shellspectacular and Giai Kame for reviewing and giving me ideas! Those will definitely be in upcoming chapters! :D Exciting!**

**Yours truly, **

**CowabungaChick**


	3. A Day With The Trickster

**Hey guys! This chapter comes from Giai Kame's idea! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**A Day With The Trickster**

"The square root of… divided by… times 3 to the 4th power… Ugh!" You sigh as your head falls to hit your book. Being a Saturday morning, you decided to get some of your homework done and over with. Having no luck at home, you decided to come to Central Park. You sat on a bench and returned back to your math homework. So right now, even in the calmness of the park, you still can't think. You close your book in defeat and look around. All the trees are either already bare or really close to getting there. The cold November wind blows your hair in your face. You sigh once more, then a small smile creeps across your face. Reaching down into your bag, you bring out your phone. You scroll through your contacts until you come to the 'M's . Finding the name, you press the send button.

"_Hello?"_ The surfer voice says on the other end.

"Hey Mikey!" You smile.

"_Hey! What's up [Y/N]?" _Mikey says excitedly.

"Ugh, I'm stuck on math homework." You laugh nervously. There's silence on the other end, then he laughs.

"_Shouldn't you be calling Donny about that?" _He asks. You laugh with him.

"Well, I've been working for a while now and I wanted to take a break. Wanna do something?" You say.

"_Dudette, you read my mind! Meet me at the corner of Hale and Becker. I'll be the handsome turtle in the coat and hat!" _He says. You laugh and start to gather your things together.

"Alright Mikey. See ya then." You say.

"_Bye [Y/N]!" _Mikey says. You hang up and then stuff your phone back into your bag. You make your way out of the part and start walking towards Hale and Becker. About 20 minutes later, you finally arrive. You smile to yourself as you see the arcade building on the corner. You make your way inside and look around to try and find someone in a coat and hat. Finally, you spot a somewhat bulky figure in a long coat and black hat over by the Dance Dance Revolution game. You run over to him and then tap his shoulder from behind. He turns around and you see a smile form under the darkness of his hat.

"Hey [Y/N]!" Mikey says and gives you a hug.

"Hey Mikey! So, I'm here. What are we going to do first?" You ask. A small smile comes across his face and then he nods towards the Dance Dance Revolution game. You look at it for a second before smiling.

"You are so on!" You laugh. You set your stuff down by the machine and then step up on the dance pad. Mikey picks the first song and sets it on the beginner level for you.

"I'll go easy on you at first." He laughs. You look up at him, bat your eyes, and smile.

"Thanks Mikey. I'm not really good at this game." You say in a sweet tone. The machine counts down, then the music starts up. At first, it's super easy. Then it starts doing combos and you "slip up" the first few times.

"C'mon [Y/N]! You can do it!" Mikey yells encouragingly.

"I don't know Mikey." You say in fake uncertainty.

"Just try!" Mikey says.

"Okay." You say. As the end of the song nears, the combos and moves start to get harder. You smirk to yourself, then give the last few seconds everything you have. Mikey misses half his moves while he looks at you in confusion. By the end of the song, you hit every one of the last moves perfectly. You cross your arms triumphantly then look at Mikey. But he is giving you an untrusting look.

"You tricked me." He says sadly. Your eyes widen as your try to think of what to say. You really didn't think Mikey would take your joke offensively.

"Mikey… I… Well, I…" You stutter out. He drops his head and then walks glumly off the platform. "Mikey! I'm sorry!" You say and run after him. You run in front of him and attack him in a hug. "Please don't leave!" He's silent for a second, then he starts laughing. You look up at him, this time you're in confusion.

"Don't try and trick the trickster, dudette!" He laughs. You slightly smile and you two walk back over to the DDR machine.

"Okay, okay. This time, we're playing for real. No jokes, nothing." You say.

"Deal." He smiles.

* * *

After spending about 2 hours in the arcade with Mikey, you two finally decide to leave. Both of you were beat. You played 4 games of DDR, a game of air hockey, some of those claw games (Which Mikey turned out to be really good at. He won you a stuffed bear!), you even played some shooting games.

"Hey Mikey," You say. "Why don't you come over to my place and watch a movie? We can get some food too." His face lights up at your suggestion.

"Really? That sounds awesome!" He says. You both agree to meet up at your apartment while you go get pizza. You tell him where you live and give him your house key, then you run off to get the pizza. You get to the pizzeria and order two large pizzas to go. A couple of minutes later, they call your name and you go to get your pizzas. You decide to take a cab back to your apartment because it would be quicker. Plus, you don't want to leave Mikey unattended in your home for longer than you have to. When you finally get to your building, you climb up the stairs to the second floor and then knock on your door.

"Mikey, it's me!" You say. A few seconds later, he comes and opens the door.

"Pizza!" He says and grabs it from you.

"Nice to see you too Mikey." You slightly laugh and make your way in. He goes to the kitchen and starts putting pizza on plates. "So did you destroy anything while I was gone?" You ask with a smirk.

"Nah, but I did go through ALL of your clothes." He smiles evilly at you. Your eyes widen and you face starts to feel hot. He just starts laughing. "I'm just kidding [Y/N]!"

"I knew that." You shrug.

"So, what movie are we gonna watch?" Mikey asks.

"You're the guest. You choose." You say. You grab the plates of pizza while he goes and looks through your movie selection. You sit on the couch while he continues to look over every single one of your movies. Finally, he chooses one.

"This one!" He says and holds up the first of the Saw movies. You stare at it in worry, but slowly agree. Horror movies aren't exactly your favorite, but you did tell Mikey he could choose. He pops it in and you realize you are already gripping one of the couch cushions tightly. "This'll be great!" He cheers.

"Yeah!" You smile, but on the inside you're already screaming.

* * *

"That is such a great movie!" Mikey smiles to you as the credits begin rolling. Your eyes are wide and you have a blanket around you. "Hey, you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine." You say. He yawns really big and then looks at the clock on your wall.

"Aw man. I better get going. The guys are probably wondering where I am." Mikey says. You nod slightly. He gets up, hugs you, and then exits out your window. You sit there in the darkness of your living room, just staring around the room. Finally, you shake your head and get up to go to bed. After changing into sweats and a tank top, you brush your teeth. You go to your room and lay down on your bed. After trying to fall asleep for a couple of minutes, you decide you can't. You're still too terrified from the movie you and Mikey watched. Just then, you spot the bear Mikey won you at the arcade. You jump out of bed and hold it tightly to you. As you smile, you begin to feel sleepy. You get back under your covers and hold the bear tightly to you. You feel safe now. Mikey IS a ninja after all, he would protect you. You slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep…

* * *

**You and Mikey are becoming great friends! :) Now, to answer some questions...**

**ZathuraRoy asks: Do you have like a plot line at all, or are you just swinging it?**

**My answer: Well, I want it to have a plot line. It's going to have the plot of you and the turtles growing closer in your friendships and you might start getting some training from them. Once you're trained, you'll want to go on their missions with them and stuff like that. So, after a couple more chapters, I'm going to start with the plot. But for now, I want you and the turtles to grow closer to each other, so the next few chapters might be like drabbles about you spending time with each of them. Hope that answers your question! :)**

**As always, thank you to my readers and special thanks to my reviewers, Giai Kame and ZathuraRoy! Hope you guys continue to enjoy the story! **

**Love, **

**CowabungaChick **


	4. Grocery Run

**Hey guys! Sorry about the lack of updates the last few days. Graduation was last night for the seniors and things have been super hectic. But... now i'm out of school! Yay for summer! Summer = more writing! :)**

**Anyways, Here's the first of two chapters i'm going to put up tonight. Both come from Giai Kame's ideas! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Grocery Run**

"My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close! Hear my thoughts in every note oh oh!" You sing as you walk back to your apartment with grocery bags in each arm. After you and Mikey hung out the other day, you noticed your food supply had gotten really low…

Anyways, you walk back to your apartment in the dark of the night (After all, the turtles did make sure you always had a can of pepper spray on you.) You look up at the night sky and see all the stars are out. But you also notice a shadow jump across a building. Being the curious person you are, you decide to go investigate. You start climbing the fire escape carefully, making sure not to drop your sacks. As you make your way to the roof, you see the nice little greenhouse the owners have set up, but you don't see the shadow.

"Hello? Anyone there?" You whisper. No answer at first, but then you see the shadow again. You set your sacks down and go to investigate.

"[Y/N]? What are you doing here?" You hear a voice say. You turn straight around and see Donny standing there, waiting for you to answer him.

"I saw a shadow." You admit.

"So you come and check it out? That's not the smartest thing to do." He smirks.

"Hey!" You protest, then raise an eyebrow. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Well… I don't know. Things have been… weird back home. Raph and Leo are fighting more than normal and all Mikey wants to do is play this new game Casey brought over. Usually it doesn't bother me because I'm so caught up in some of my projects, but I've been stuck on a few lately." He says with a sigh and goes to sit on one of the benches. You follow him over and sit down, pulling your legs up to your chest and wrapping your arms around them.

"Maybe you're stuck because of all the fighting." You say.

"Maybe." He says. He just shakes his head though. You try and think of something to cheer up the smart turtle brother. Then you smile.

"Tha stars are pretty tonight." You say. You see his frown turn to smile as he looks up.

"I know! It's the first time in weeks that it's been this clear! You can see everything!" He says, then he frowns again. "Sorry, I'll stop talking before I bore you to death." You smirk a bit.

"I don't see how you can. I mean, I'll bore you before you bore me." You laugh. "I'm kind of a star fanatic."

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah. Ever since I was little. I just always thought they were so romantic." You say, then laugh a bit. "Don't tell the others, but I think it would be the most romantic thing ever if a guy named a star after me." You both laugh a little.

"I won't tell them." He smiles. "So what's your favorite constellation?"

"Gah Donny, don't ask me that! There are too many to choose from." You say. "But if I just HAD to choose. It'd probably be Pegasus. What about you?"

"Like you said, it's too hard. But I would have to say Draco is pretty cool." He smiles.

"Yeah." You say. You two end up talking about stars, constellations, theories, and other stuff for a while. When Donny starts explaining some of his theories, he suddenly stops and looks around. "What's up Donny?" You ask.

"Shh. I hear something." He says. You sit there quietly while Donny goes to investigate. You try and be as quiet as you can as you slip your hand into your purse to grab your can of pepper spray, just in case. Suddenly, you feel a hand go over your mouth and other hands grab you. You squirm as they lift you up and start to carry you away. You scream under their hand, hoping Donny will at least hear that. He does and turns around to see you being carried away.

"[Y/N]!" He yells and starts to run after you. You keep squirming against the people that kidnapped you but it doesn't do any good. You see Donny getting farther and farther away as he tries to keep up with you. Then you feel a sharp pain in your arm. Everything starts going blurry and you can hear Donny's voice become distant and then everything goes black…

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who's up." You hear a voice say. You slowly open your eyes to find yourself in a dark room. You're strapped down to something and can't move your arms. From the shadows, a huge man emerges. He has blonde hair and a Purple Dragon tattoo down his arm. He waits for you to say something, but you remain quiet. "I'm sure you're wondering what you're doing here, hmm?" He asks. You just look towards the ground though. "You seem to be close to the turtles. One of my men told me they came to your rescue the other night. They must cherish you like they do that O'Neil woman." He says, starting to pace in front of you. You stay quiet. "So, if they do, they should be on their way to rescue you." He grabs your face and makes you look at him. "Thank you for allowing me to use you as bait."

"Get your hands off her Hun!" You hear a voice say. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see the turtles, weapons drawn and a look of pure hatred on their faces. Even Donny, the turtle pacifist.

"Ah, turtles. Why must you be so predictable? It's not fun." Hun chides. "I knew you would come for the girl."

"Of course we would come for her Hun." Donny says with his eyes narrowed.

"Let's just get Hun's butt kickin' over with already!" Raph says and twirls his sais. He runs at Hun and jabs at him with both sais. Hun easily avoids it and punches him to the side. Leo takes Hun by surprise and slashes at him with his katana. Hun falls to the floor but quickly gets back up to take on the four turtles. You watch in horror the whole time. Wanting to scream whenever one of the turtles gets punched by Hun. But then you start to smile. Hun is starting to lose energy and it's making his fighting weaken. Mikey whacks him in the sides several times with his nunchucks while Donny knocks him back with his bo staff. Leo delivers the final blow that sends Hun falling towards the ground. It was quiet as we waited for him to get back up, but he didn't. Then, they all run over to you and release the rope that's holding your hands to the chair. You wince as you rub your raw, red wrists.

"We have to go before reinforcements come." Leo commands. The other three nod and then you find yourself being lifted by Donny. They run full force out of the dark room and end up in an alley, where they head down to the sewers. As soon as you're down there, you feel safer.

"I can walk now Donny." You say. He nods and then sits you down on your feet. It's silent as you five walk back to the lair, but when you do get there, Raph blows up.

"Well this is just great! Now, not only do we have ta worry about April gettin' kidnapped, we gotta worry about [Y/N] too!" He says.

"Sorry." You say sheepishly.

"It's not your fault [Y/N]. I should have gotten us out of there faster." Donny sighed.

"No sir! It's not your fault either!" You scold. "It was probably going to happen eventually so don't feel like it's your fault Donatello!"

"But-"

"No!" You say. "Now, I have to go home. Want me to go by myself? Or does somebody want to drive me?"

"I'll take you." Donny volunteers. You say goodbye to the others and then hop in the Battle-Shell with Donny. A few minutes later, Donny pulls up beside your building.

"Dang it." You murmur.

"What?" Donny asks.

"I left my groceries on that building." You say, smacking your forehead.

"Want me to go get them?" He asks.

"No. They're probably all gross now. I'll just go tomorrow morning." You sigh. You get out of the passenger seat and go around to talk to Donny through the driver window.

"[Y/N], I seriously am sorry about tonight." He says.

"I know Donny. But don't let it bother you. I'm tougher than I look." You smile. "Night Donny."

"Goodnight [Y/N]." He grins. "See you soon?"

"Definitely." You say.

"Cool, well, bye!" He says. You wave as he drives away, then turn around and sigh. You walk into the building and go straight to your apartment. After changing into your pajamas, you go straight to bed.

* * *

You get up in the morning and start to get ready so you can go shopping for more groceries. You shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast. After all that is done, you slip your flip flops on and head out the door. But you get a surprise when you see two paper bags down in front of your door. You look down in confusion and then your eyes graze over a note attached to one of the sacks.

_Dear [Y/N],_

_I stopped back by your groceries last night. You were right, they were completely rotten. So, I put on my disguise and went to get you some new ones. I hope I got everything right. Anyways, I hope to see you soon! We have to continue our space conversation! _

_Love,_

_Donny_

* * *

**Isn't Donny super sweet? :) He's so easy to get along with! Question time!**

**Giai Kame asks: Will you have suggestion of romance in this story? Or will it be just you are friends with the turtles?**

**My answer: It all depends on you guys! If you guys want it to have romance in it, then it will! I personally dont care either way. What's going to make it difficult is this is a 'you' story. It changes with every reader. Every TMNT fan has their preference of turtle. Mine is Donatello! So if I make my 'you' character fall in love with Donny, some Raph fans wouln't find it that appealing. Same goes for Leo fans and Mikey fans. But like I said... i'm leaving it up to you guys! SO, go to my page and vote on the poll! I'll leave it open for a week, then I'll close it and we'll have our answer to the romance question! :D**

**Thanks to all my loyal readers and Giai Kame, my loyal reviewer! I hope you guys vote on the poll! Remember, it will close on May 23! 1 week from today! Hope you guys continue to like the story!**

**Peace out!**

**CowabungaChick**


	5. Meditation Lesson

**Presenting... The second chapter of the night! :D**

* * *

**Meditation Lesson**

Last week, you agreed with Mikey that you would come over to the lair this week to hang out. The day came and Mikey came to pick you up in the Battle-Shell. He's a scarier driver than Don is, that's for sure.

"Mikey, slow down!" You say, gripping onto the chair for dear life.

"But that's no fun!" He laughs. He pulls into the garage and then you head down to the lair with the youngest turtle brother. "We're going to have so much fun [Y/N]! I have the whole day planned out!" Mikey tells you excitedly as you both walk into the lair.

"Great! Sounds awesome Mikey!" You smile.

"Michelangelo!" Master Splinter suddenly yells. You both turn around to see Master Splinter giving Mikey a look. Donny, Leo, and Raph are standing beside him with smirks on their faces. Master Splinter turns to you with a kind smile. "I am sorry [Y/N], Michelangelo will not be doing anything until he cleans the kitchen like I told him to." He says with a glare back at Mikey.

"Aw man!" Mikey whines.

"Do what your sensei says!" You scold, smiling a bit, and then push him towards the kitchen.

"[Y/N]!" Mikey protests. Master Splinter follows after him, giving him a huge list of things to do.

"So what did Mikey do to deserve kitchen duty?" You ask the others.

"He was reading a Silver Sentry comic instead of practicing like Master Splinter told us to." Leo says.

"Oh. Bad move Mikey." You laugh. The guys kind of disperse, going to do their own things. You watch Donny work on a project for a while, but then go see what Raph's doing. Turns out some other guy came to help Raph with his bike. You walk in there and see the other guy is Casey Jones, the vigilante the turtles always talk about. He seems nice. You talk to him for a while before Raph kicks you out because your distracting Casey from helping him. So, you wonder around the lair for a while before coming up to the living room. You see Leo sitting on the floor in a criss-cross position. Getting really curious, you go and sit in front of him. "What are you doing Leo?" You ask.

"Meditating." He answers.

"What's that?" You ask, tilting your head. He opens his eyes and looks at you.

"Well, it's like training… but for the mind." He says.

"Is it hard?" You ask and he laughs a bit.

"It can be. You have to stay really focused and let nothing distract you. See, watch." He closed his eyes and got back in his meditation pose. "Try and break my concentration." You think for a second then clap your hands rapidly in front of his face. Nothing. No motion what-so-ever.

"Hmm." You say. You wave your hands around his head and start snapping. That doesn't work either. "You're good." You say. Still nothing. Just then, you get a slight smirk on your face. "OH MY GOSH! HUN HAS ME LEO!" You yell right in his face. You smile triumphantly, but then your mouth gapes when you see he still hasn't moved. Getting aggravated now, you stand up and try to think. You start to smile when you see his katanas strapped to his shell. You take a deep breath and then snatch one of them right out of their holder. His eyes shoot open and he stands up.

"Give me my katana!" He says. You start laughing and hand it back to him. In his aggravation, he sits back down and goes back to meditating. You sit in front of him once more and try to calm down. His face was just so funny though! As soon as you calm down, you try and position yourself the way Leo is. Once you get that, you look at him.

"Can you teach me how to meditate, Leo?" You ask. He slowly opens his eyes and looks for a hint of joking on your face.

"Do you really wanna learn?" He asks and you nod. "Um, okay." First, he gets you sitting right. Apparently you had done it all wrong. Once you get the correct sitting position down, Leo tells you to clear your mind and open up your spirit. Immediately, you feel calmer and more focused about things. After a few minutes, you feel like you really have this down. "You're doing really good for a beginner." Leo comments. You don't break out of your trans. But you do hear him slightly laugh at your concentration. "Really good." He repeats. You both sit there for a while, meditating in the comforting silence.

"Leonardo, I see you are teaching [Y/N] to meditate." You hear Master Splinter say. You decide to let Leo break his concentration first.

"Yes, sensei. She's really good for a beginner too." Leo says. You smile and then open your eyes.

"It's not that hard." You shrug.

"I am glad you think so [Y/N]." Master Splinter slightly laughs and then leaves to check on Mikey.

"So, I assume you find meditation helpful?" Leo asks.

"Yeah. I feel calm and… focused." You smile.

"Well that's good. Especially if we're all going to pitch in and help teach you fighting skills." He says with a half-smile. You look at him with wide eyes and then slowly start to smile.

"Seriously?" You ask. He nods.

"You need them. Especially with all the situations you seem to get yourself into. A can of pepper spray won't always work." He says.

"Cool! I'm gonna be able to kick butt and take names! Woohoo!" You cheer and attack Leo in a hug. "Thanks Leo!"

"You're welcome." He says.

"Finally I'm done!" Mikey says and walks over to you two from the kitchen.

"Mikey! I'm gonna learn to fight!" You smile widely at him. He starts laughing.

"Yeah! We talked to Splinter about it and he said it was okay! You're gonna be one kick-butt girl once we're done teaching you!" Mikey smiles.

"Awesome!" You laugh and stand up excitedly. "Now, about those plans for the rest of the day?"

"Oh yeah!" Mikey smiles. He grabs your hand and runs over to Raph's punching bag. He quickly tapes your hands and then grins at you. "Time to learn ninjitsu, [Y/N]!"

* * *

**Whoo! Good thing Leo and the guys are going to start teaching you! I mean, the turtles have their own lives! They can't just run around saving you all the time, even though that would be totally awesome! ;D**

**DONT FORGET! Vote on the poll! Please and Thank You! **

**Love,**

**CowabungaChick**


	6. Adrenaline

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter inspired by Giai Kame's ideas! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Adrenaline**

"Any mutant turtles home?" You yell into the lair. "Or a mutant rat?" You decided to come visit the turtles in your free time today. You've actually been doing that a lot lately. So when you got here, you didn't see any fun loving, orange clad ninja turtles rush to the door when you walked in and after some thorough searching you concluded they weren't here. "HELLO?" Still no answer. You walk through the lair for a bit, checking every room twice and making sure to look everywhere, when suddenly you hear an engine rev up. Smiling, you run towards where the sound came from, Raph's room. "Raphael?" You ask as you peer in the doorway. Then you shriek when you see a wrench flying at your head! Ducking down, you barely avoid it. "What the heck was that for? That could have taken my head off! Sir, you would not have had a very happy family!" You yell at him and enter the room.

"[Y/N]?" He asks with a puzzled expression as he stands next to his bike and rubs oil off his hands. "How tha shell did you get in?"

"Donny gave me the pass code." You smile slyly. He just groans and smacks his head. When he takes his hand away, you start laughing at the oil hand print stamped on his bald head. You toss him a rag off the bench. "You got a little something there." You laugh and point to his head. He groans again and rubs it off quickly. "So, where are the others?" You ask and take a seat on his hammock bed.

"I know tha guys went to April's. I thought Master Splinter was still here." He mumbled and went to pick up the wrench off the floor.

"He never answered me." You say.

"Maybe he was trying' ta block ya out." Raph smirks. You roll your eyes and toss another rag at his face.

"You didn't answer me either." You pointed out. He just nodded towards the stereo in the corner.

"I was listening ta music." He says.

"What were you listening to?" You ask.

"Just rock." He says. You start to get really frustrated. Raph isn't much of a conversation person. You decide to try again.

"So, do you like your bike?" You ask.

"Yeah." He says.

"Have you named it yet?"

"What?"

"Have you named it yet? Like, is it a boy or a girl? I would assume it's a girl considering you're a guy. So what's her name?" You ask. He just looks at you with a very confused face. "You haven't named her, have you?"

"Not now, not ever." He replies, then goes back to fixing his bike.

"I'm gonna call her Roxie." You conclude. He looks at you with that confused look again, but you see a bit of interest in his eyes.

"Why Roxie?" He asks.

"Well, she's like you. She's red, and she has spunk. So, find a name that starts with 'R' but is also a spunky name. And boom! Roxie was born!" You laugh. He tries to hide it, but you can still hear him try and turn his laugh into a cough.

"Fine. Roxie it is." He smirks.

"Woohoo!" You cheer with a giggle. "Hey Raph?"

"What?" He asks.

"Is riding a motorcycle fun?" You ask.

"You've never been on a bike before?" He asks with a raised eye ridge. You shake your head no.

"I've always wanted to, but the opportunity just never really came." You say. You hop down from the hammock and go to sit on the motorcycle's seat. You grab onto the handlebars and start to twist them. As you give a small smile, you notice Raph watching you carefully. "You never answered my question. Is it fun?"

"Yeah, I guess. I love it, so I guess it's considered fun." He shrugged.

"Sweet." You say. As you sit there twisting the handlebars some more, something plops down in front of you. You pick it up and see it's a helmet. With a slight smile, you turn to Raph. "What's this for?"

"Put it on and scoot back." He says, grabbing his own helmet off the desk. "We're going for a ride."

"Seriously?" You squeak, trying to contain all your excitement.

"Geez, you're gonna blow up with all this excitement your holdin' in." He smirks, puts his helmet on, and then climbs on in front of you. When he starts the bike, you take your hands and hold onto his shoulders. You feel him laugh a bit and then he revs it up, popping a wheelie in the process. You scream and grab onto him tighter. Then a thought occurs to you.

"Hey Raph, how do you get this thing out of the lair?" You ask.

"Like this." He says. He zooms out of his room and heads towards the door. He presses a little button on his bike and the door opens right up. After zooming through the sewers for a while, he comes into a tunnel that looks sort of like a train tunnel. But it looks abandoned. He hops up onto the sidewalk and drives up the stairs and to street level. "Just like that!" He yells back to you.

"Awesome!" You laugh, your heart pounding in your chest. You know if the other turtles knew what you were doing, their heads would explode. They are really protective of you. Raph's the only one who doesn't treat you like a complete china doll. He makes a sharp turn and you feel your body shift to the right. Then he pops another wheelie. You continue to giggle like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Now you're just showing off!" You laugh.

"So?" He asks. It's then that you realize he's headed for a blown out bridge. Some beams were rusting pretty badly so the city decided to blow it up and reconstruct it. But it wasn't reconstructed yet. Sure, it wasn't that HUGE of a jump, but it was still dangerous. Raph speeds up. "Raph…" You say cautiously. "The bridge is out!"

"I know." He says and you can hear the smirk in his voice. He speeds up some more.

"RAPH!" You yell. He hits the ramp and you scream through the air while Raph cheers. A few seconds later, you finally get to the other side, safe and sound. He comes to a halt and waits for your response.

"So?" He asks and turns around to look at you. You still have a horrified look on your face, but you can feel the adrenaline coursing through your veins. You can hear your speedy heartbeat in the silence of the night. Suddenly, a big grin stretches across your face.

"Do it again!" You laugh.

* * *

After about three hours out riding around with Raph, you start to feel really tired. All the adrenaline must be wearing off or something. Raph sees your sleepy expression and decides it's time to go back to the lair. You rest your head on his shell and nap for a short time while he drives back to the lair. When you feel the bike come to a stop, you try to get off, but you end up falling to the floor. Raph looks at you with a puzzling expression, but you just start giggling.

"Raph? Are you back?" You hear the voice of Leo say. You look towards the door and see the other ninja turtles standing in the doorway. You start giggling up a storm again.

"What happened?" Mikey asks.

"She's really tired." Raph laughs.

"Oh sleep." You finally sigh and roll over on your stomach, loving the feeling of the cold floor on your skin. Then you feel two arms pick you up. "Aw!" You whine.

"Do ya think Splinter'll mind if she stays here for the night?" Raph asks.

"I don't see why not. Especially in this state." Leo smirks at you. They take you into the living room where they set you down on the couch. Mikey runs off to find blankets and a pillow, but you're already halfway asleep. Before barely slipping out of consciousness you feel someone lift your head up and lay it back down on a soft object. Then you feel two warm blankets cover you.

"Isn't she cute when she sleeps guys?" Mikey asks. You smile a bit before completely drifting into deep sleep.

* * *

**Woohoo! What a wild ride! See? Raph knows how to protect you while letting you have fun! :)**

**Thank you to my readers and special Thank you's go out to my reviewers, Giai Kame, RainEpelt, ZathuraRoy, and I Love Kittens too! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story! :)**

**As of right now, the vote results about romantic relationships in the story is:**

**No romance: 2 votes**

**Relationship with Donny: 3 votes**

**Relationship with Leo: 0 votes**

**Relationship with Mikey: 0 votes**

**Realtionship with Raph: 0 votes**

**So, looks like Donny's taking the lead! But remember, I'm leaving the poll open until May 23rd! That still gives you guys 5 days to vote! It's completely anonymous too. I don't even know who's voting for who. So please vote guys! Remember, this is YOUR story! Thanks to the 5 of you who already have voted! :)**

**Love, **

**CowabungaChick **


	7. Rescue Mission

**Tada! Here is another lovely chapter for my lovely readers! It's one of Giai Kame's ideas too! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rescue Mission**

"Kick higher!" Leo yells at you. Today marked the first day of your training with the guys. After you all stretched, Master Splinter took Raph, Donny, and Mikey to go practice with weapons while he left you with Leo. You both meditated for about an hour before he decided to start you off with some basic kicks and punches. So far you're doing really well at grasping the concept of fighting, but Leo's very critical. You start again, this time raising you leg a bit higher and actually hit Leo's hand. "Again." Leo orders, a slight smile on his face. You nod and then do it again. After about 20 time of doing it over and over again, he nods in satisfactory. "Well done [Y/N]. You can have a break." He says. You smile and slouch forward.

"Thanks Leo." You say. But instead of moving anywhere, you drop to the floor in a starfish formation. "My legs are killing me!" You whine.

"Leo! You broke her!" Someone says. You and Leo look to the to see Mikey, Donny, and Raph approaching the both of you. Mikey runs towards you. "You okay [Y/N]? You're still staying tonight for the movie marathon, right?"

"Of course! I'm fine Mikey. Just a bit sore." You slightly laugh. "My teacher here made me do kicks about a thousand times."

"Not a thousand." Leo smirked.

"You should go get some ice on that." Donny said.

"I'm not capable of movement Donny." You laugh. Just then, you feel someone dragging you by your legs towards the kitchen. You shriek in surprise and scramble to keep your tank-top from exposing your stomach. "MIKEY!" You yell.

"What? Donny said you need ice!" Mikey yells and continues to drag you.

"Mikey! You start laughing. "Stop!"

"No!" Mikey laughs. Master Splinter, Leo, Raph, and Donny follow you guys to the kitchen. "Mikey, okay! I can walk! I can walk!" You protest. He drops your feet and you stand up, eyeing him as you continue towards the kitchen. When you all get in there, you take a seat at the table with the others. Donny goes to the fridge to grab and ice pack for you. He brings you back two and you gratefully take them, putting them both on your thighs. "Ahhh." You sigh in satisfaction.

"How was training today [Y/N]?" Master Splinter asks you. You slightly smile.

"I survived." You say proudly. They all laugh.

"She actually isn't that bad, sensei." Leo says.

"Aw! Thanks Leo!" You smile.

"I take it your meditation session went well?" Master Splinter asked. Before Leo can answer though, Casey Jones bursts into the lair.

"GUYS!" He yells.

"Hey Case! What's up?" Raph asks.

"It's April! She's gone!" He says frantically.

"Whoa! Casey, what do you mean she's gone?" Leo asks.

"She's gone! I went ta her apartment ta get her ta take her ta dinner like we always have on Friday nights, but when I got there, she wasn't there!" He says in a worried tone. Then he pulls a small piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to Leo. "I found this on tha counter too." Raph, Donny, and Mikey get up to go read over Leo's shoulder. After a while of their eyes scanning the small sticky note, they all have expressions that ranged between anger, fear, and worry. Then, Mikey looks at you with a fearful expression. Leo sighs and hands the paper over to Master Splinter.

"What does it say?" You ask.

"It's from Hun." Leo says with a clenched jaw.

"I said what's it say, not who's it from." You pout. You set your ice packs on the table and get up to go over by Master Splinter. He clenches it tightly in his paw before you can take it though.

"You will not give into Hun's desires. Rescue Miss O'Neil, then return home. Be careful my sons." Master Splinter says.

"But, sensei, what if he hurts April because we didn't…" Mikey trails off, then stares at you. You feel your heart start pumping, getting a feeling this whole ordeal has something to do with you.

"That will not happen Michelangelo." Master Splinter says.

"What does it say?" You ask again. They all look to each other, waiting for someone to talk first.

"Hun wants ta trade ya for April." Casey blurts out. Master Splinter takes a deep breath while you let that sink in. Hun wants you… in exchange for April. He wants the girl the turtles have only known for a couple of weeks… for the woman who is like a mother to them.

"Casey! Ya blockhead! You weren't supposed ta tell her!" Raph says and punches Casey's shoulder.

"Sorry!" Casey whines.

"Take me with you." You say. They all look at each other in worry.

"We're not going to give you to the Purple Dragons, [Y/N]. We'll find a way to get April without making the trade." Leo says.

"But what if that doesn't work Leo?" You ask. "Take me just in case. If your plan works, then great! If it doesn't, we'll have a back up."

"We're not taking you [Y/N]!" Leo furrows his eye ridges.

"But-"

"Enough." Master Splinter says calmly. "[Y/N] will stay here. We will not give into Hun's ridiculous demands." You look down at the floor and argue no further. The turtles go and get their gear ready while you wait by the door to see them off. When they finish gathering their things, they head towards you and the door. You step in front of the door and look seriously at each of them.

"Be careful guys." You say.

"Of course [Y/N]!" Mikey smiles reassuringly. You nod slightly before stepping away so they can get through. A few minutes later, you hear the Battle-Shell start up. You sigh a bit and then make your way to the living room to watch TV. You see that Splinter is already there and has one of his 'stories' turned on, so you just sit on the couch and watch that with him.

* * *

Three hours. Three ours has passed since the turtles and Casey went to get April. You're really starting to get worried. So is Master Splinter. You tell by how often he looks at the clock with a worried expression. After about ten minutes of being there, you tuned out Master Splinter's soaps and just played with your fingers. After about an hour of doing that, you went to explore around the lair. You went to Donny's lab and looked around at all the incomplete projects he had lying around. You went to the kitchen, where it still reeked of burnt pizza after Mikey left your guys' lunch in the oven too long. Finally you made it back to the living room. That's when you started getting worried.

"I am going to start meditation, [Y/N]." Master Splinter finally says. He slowly gets up and heads to his room. But as he's walking away, he accidentally bumps into one of the bookshelves. Something small and jingly falls off and onto the floor while something else a bit bulkier drops too. You raise an eyebrow in suspicion, but Master Splinter continues to walk off. What fell on the floor appear to be a set of keys and a Shell-Cell. "Be careful." You hear him mutter quietly, then he enters his room. Smiling to yourself, you get up and go grab the keys and phone. Splinter actually wants you to go and find the others! You cheer quietly and run to the dojo where you grab some small things that you might need. You grab one of the belts that has many compartments to hold stuff and put it around your waist. You stuff the pockets full of smoke pellets, shuriken, and other small things that might come in handy. After you do that, you try and figure out what vehicle the keys are to. You hit the alarm button and follow the sound of the beeping. It leads you straight to Raph's room. You start laughing. He's going to hate you deeply for riding his bike, but then again it IS his fault for giving you lessons on how to ride it the past couple of days. But thank goodness he did. You turn on the Shell-Cell and turn on the tracking function. A small little dot starts blinking when you program it to find Donny's Shell-Cell. Revving up the bike, you zoom out of the lair in search of your friends.

* * *

"Where are you guys?" You mutter to yourself as you stare at the blinking dot on the Shell-Cell. The tracker brought you down to the docks, one of the places you lest expected it to take you. You parked the bike a good distance away and hid it so people couldn't find it easily. You started lurking around the whole place in search of your friends, but every time the tracker said you were close you would find yourself in a dead end. "Okay [Y/N]," You say to yourself. "Just think about what you've learned from the guys. Leo said always expect the unexpected." You look the dead end some more before you see something and smack your forehead. You made your way over to the manhole. "Well I definitely wasn't expecting it to be that obvious!" You laugh to yourself. You turn the tracker off and put it in your belt while you make your way to the manhole. It takes you a while, but you finally get the heavy lid off. Climbing down the ladder, you take in your surroundings. This definitely wasn't a normal sewer. It's clean and looks more like a hallway in some sort of laboratory. You get down the ladder and immediately go into the shadowed side of the hallway while making your way through the halls. Soon, you start to hear voices, only they are really familiar voices.

"How long do you think we're gonna be down here?" Mikey says. Someone sighs.

"I don't know Mikey." Leo says. You smile to yourself before running towards the room you heard their voices coming from. There, chained to the wall, was the turtles, Casey, and April.

"I knew you guys were in trouble!" You smile, then rush over to them.

"[Y/N]?" Leo asks, pure shock on his face.

"How did you find us dudette?" Mikey smiles.

"I tracked you guys on a Shell-Cell." You say proudly.

"How'd you get away from Master Splinter?" Donny asks.

"He actually let me go." You smile when you see their shocked expressions.

"He let you GO?" Mikey says in bewilderment.

"Well, I think that's what he was trying to subtly hint at me." You say.

"How'd ya get here? We took tha Battle-Shell!" Raph asks.

"But you didn't take Roxie." You smile.

"YOU TOOK MY BIKE?" He fumes.

"SHHH!" You say. "Let's just get you guys out of here!" You run over to the control panels and find the big, green button that says 'release'. They others drop to the floor when you push it. Leo runs over to a cabinet and grabs their weapons out.

"So you're the famous [Y/N], huh?" April asks and walks up to you. "The boys have told me so much about you. Although, I wish we were meeting under different circumstances." She says and shakes you hand.

"Yeah." You nod.

"Okay, how are we going to get out of here?" Donny asks.

"Well, how'd [Y/N] get in here?" Mikey asks me.

"Through a manhole down in the hallway." You shrug.

"Then let's go." Leo orders. He and Raph look out the hallway to make sure no one is coming before motioning the rest of you out. You lead them to the manhole and Leo goes up first, followed by Casey and April.

"Mikey, give me your hand." April says.

"Hey, boss! The frogs are getting' away!" You hear a voice say. You, Raph, and Donny turn around to see Hun and a bunch of his goons coming at you.

"Looks like the little girl decided to join all the fun!" Hun booms at you, frightening you a bit.

"This'd be a great time ta have some smoke pellets around." Raph says, making you smile.

"I've got this!" You say and start digging in your belt pocket. You bring out a bunch of small black spheres and throw them on the ground in front of Hun and his lackeys. Smoke explodes everywhere around them and they stop to cough and shoo it away. Donny scrambles up the ladder, then you, and finally Raph. Raph closes the cover to the manhole and starts running after you and the others who are headed to the Battle-Shell.

"Where'd ya park my bike?" Raph yells when he catches up with you. You can already hear the yells and shouts of the Purple Dragon members as they try and escape the manhole.

"Over there!" You say, pointing to the alley a couple of yards away. You dig in your belt pocket and bring out the keys to toss towards him. "Here!" You say and fling the keys at him. He catches them and then races off to get on his bike. You follow the others to the Battle-Shell and as soon as you're in, Donny takes off into the streets. You look out the window and see Raph's following you guys on his bike. You sit back in your chair and take a deep breath.

"Man, aren't we lucky [Y/N] came to our rescue." Mikey laughs. Then you feel him pick you up out of your chair and twirl you around. "My hero!" He says in a weird girly voice.

"Yeah, I don't know how we would have gotten ourselves out of that mess." Donny smiles at you.

"Stop it. You would have figured it out, I'm sure. Besides, you guys would have done the same for me." You smile back. Donny stops by April's place to drop off Casey and April. They say goodnight and then you guys head back to the lair. When you finally walk in with the guys, Master Splinter greets you all at the door.

"My sons. I am glad to see you are unharmed." He says with a smile and a sigh. "Of course, I am glad to see Miss [L/N] unharmed as well."

"Sensei, she totally kicked butt!" Mikey starts. "Well, actually we didn't fight, but she was being so awesome at stealth and stuff like that!" You look at the ground and blush slightly.

"Indeed Michelangelo." Master Splinter chuckles lightly. "I thank you very much [Y/N] for coming to my sons' aid." He bowed to you, so you bowed back.

"It was nothing. Just repaying the favor, I guess. They rescued me about a week ago, remember?" You smile.

"Yeah, let's not make this a cycle." Leo says. Everyone laughs and Mikey drags you to the living room for that movie marathon you promised him. Donny, Leo, and Raph follow you guys while Master Splinter retreats to his room for meditation.

"Popcorn anyone?" You say with an evil smile.

"Duh!" Mikey laughs. You run towards the kitchen and start making up the popcorn and filling them into bowls. When you stick the third bag in the microwave, you hear footsteps make their way into the kitchen.

"Only on the third bag [Y/N]? You have to be faster than that. Mikey's hungry." Donny teases. You scoff at him and throw a bowl full of popcorn towards him. Being a ninja after all, he catches it with ease.

"Take this to him then." You laugh. "But you can't rush popcorn perfection. Mikey should understand that." Donny just laughs and then walks over to you.

"And what's the point if he's just going to inhale it in the first 10 minutes anyways?" He says.

"Exactly!" You say. You both laugh and then the room gets quiet for a minute. All you can hear is the popping of the popcorn.

"Thanks again for, ya know…" Donny says shyly.

"Saving your shells?" You suggest with a smile. He chuckles.

"Yeah. That." He says.

"Like I said before, it's seriously no big deal. If Hun is really this interested in me, you guys will probably be saving me plenty of times." You say. Donny seems to go uneasy by that fact.

"You guys done yet?" Mikey asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Just finished." You say, handing him two bowls. "Give one of those to Leo or Raph. They are NOT both for you." You scold.

"Aw." He sighs. Donny grabs another bowl and takes it in the living room while you grab your bowl and follow him. You sit down in the middle of the couch between Raph and Donny while Leo sits in Master Splinter's chair. Mikey decides to sit down in front of you once he's started the first movie. You scream mentally when you see he's chosen a bunch of horror movies.

_This is going to be a long night… _You think.

* * *

**Whoo! Saving the guys, Casey, and April is hard work! Well, on the bright side, Splinter seems to completely trust you now!** **:) Anyways, question time!**

**Devil-O-Angel asks: How about a relation with all of them? Or is that too much?**

**My answer: I think a relationship with all of them would be cool actually, if it wouldnt end so badly. I mean, if 'you' seems to be in a romantic relationship with each of the turtles, its going to turn out terrible. Even if I am writing it and controlling what happens, its just kind of one of those moments that plays out itself, ya know? The story would become unrealistic if each of the turtles shared 'you' and were completely fine. So if I did try the whole relationship pentagon thing, it would get massivly competitive and complicated. Especially since the guys are brothers and they dont know many other teenage girls. But I really wish I could do that, I mean, each of the guys deserve love! And it would make each category of fans happy because they get their relationship with their preferred turtle. The only way I know how to solve the whole 'love for the turtles' thing is introducing three new girl characters... But like I've been saying, this is your guys story. Tell me what you want and I'll do it! So, if you guys want love interests for the guys, let me know! Haha, sorry for the long answer Devil-O-Angel. I can get carried away sometimes... :O**

**As always, thanks to my beautiful readers and mucho thanks to my amazing reviewers, Devil-O-Angel, Giai Kame, and JackieandHunterfan! You all rock my socks off! :D Haha!**

**AND the results on the poll as of right now is:**

**Romantic relationship with Donny: 3 votes**

**No romance: 2 votes**

**Romantic relationship with Raph: 2 votes**

**Romantic relationship with Mikey: 1 vote**

**Romantic relationship with Leo: 0 votes**

**Okay, Donny fans are still taking the lead, but the Raph fans are closely catching up! I kind of feel bad for Leo though... :( Remember, you guys still have two more days to vote! MAY 23RD! Thank you to the 8 of you who have voted! :) OH, and remember to tell me if you guys would like romantic interests for the three that dont get to be with 'you'. I wont put up a poll for it, but do tell me if you guys would like that idea or not! Kay? Thanks! :)**

**I'll stop talking now! :)**

**CowabungaChick**


	8. Things Change

**Introducing a new character! As always, hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

**Things Change**

"Hey, [Y/N], can you get the cake out of the oven?" April asks as she continues to make the dinner meal. You nod and race over to the beeping oven to retrieve the cake. Oh, and why are you retrieving a cake? Because it's Mikey's birthday. Over the past couple of weeks, you have gotten to know April better and now it seems like whenever you aren't at the lair with the guys, you're here with her. You learned she's really good when you want someone to talk to or need some advice. And she's an amazing cook too.

Anyways, after you were finished with your classes today, you went to the store to grab some stuff that April needed for dinner tonight. Casey and the guys were out keeping Mikey busy on a training run while Master Splinter came straight to April's apartment to help set up. Mikey had no idea he was getting a surprise party, and we wanted to keep it that way. Before heading to April's, you changed into nicer clothes and grabbed Mikey's wrapped present. April had helped you pick it out and you couldn't wait to see Mikey's face when he opened it. Before it got too dark outside, you made your way to April's. When you got there, you saw Master Splinter hanging orange streamers everywhere while April was busy running around the kitchen.

"Oh! [Y/N]! Do you have the stuff I asked you to get?" April asked frantically. You nodded and toke the items over to her. "Thank you so much!" She said, then got back to cooking homemade pizza.

So, here you were, an hour later and was decorating the chocolate cake. You cover it in chocolate frosting and then write the words 'Happy Birthday Mikey!' in orange frosting. Once that was done, you decide to set up all the presents. You grab them all from various places in the apartment and sit them on the coffee table. After that, you don't really know what else to do. Master Splinter has finished with the streamers and was now meditating. So, you finally decide to go over and help April with the cooking.

"Need some help April?" You ask.

"Actually yes. Can you spread the sauce over this one?" She asks and points to the bare dough on a cooking sheet next to her. You nod and go to wash your hands before you go back and start spreading the sauce all over the dough.

"I hope Mikey likes this surprise party." You say. "I think he thinks I forgot about him because I haven't called him today to wish him happy birthday. Don called me and said he seemed pretty upset."

"Well, surly something is going on in Mikey's mind to explain why you haven't called. Maybe Donny told him you have a lot of classes today." She shrugs.

"Maybe." You agree. Then a thought rolls through your mind. A thought that you've been meaning to ask April, but always forgot about it. "Hey, April?"

"Yes?"

"Has Hun ever kidnapped you? Well, besides the other night. Like has he done it anytime before that?" You ask. She looks at you with a 'That's a weird question' face, but then thinks.

"No, it's usually other villains that try and kidnap me. Hun has never really tried before the other night though." She finally says. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" You start nervously. "He just seems really… interested in me."

"What do you mean by that?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"That night was the second time he wanted me. The first time, his goons actually kidnapped me. Then that night, he wanted to trade you for me. I don't understand what's so interesting about me to him." You say. That really has been bugging you. Those creepy lines Hun directs to you, the looks that make you want to hide forever. You haven't let the guys know, but Hun is really scaring you. April senses your worry and puts an arm around you.

"Hey, don't worry about it, alright? You have people around you who love you and wouldn't let Hun lay a finger on you. We can talk about it later, but right now, you need to be excited for Mikey's party. He wouldn't want to see you all depressed at his party." She smiles reassuringly.

"You're right. Thanks April." You smile. An hour later, both of the large pizza's are finished cooking and you set them neatly on the table. Just then, you hear voices that sound like their coming from the roof.

"Why are we stopping by April's again?" Mikey whines.

"I left something here, now shut it Mikey!" Don whispers. Donny, Leo, and Casey come through the windows with smiles on their faces, and then Raph pushes Mikey through.

"Hey! Raph, be gen-" Mikey's voice stops as he sees all the orange streamers hanging around the room. "What's going on?"

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Mikey!" You yell and jump up from behind the couch. Mikey still looks confused, but then it finally clicks in his head. He smiles and runs over to crush you in a hug. You laugh as he lifts you up into the air.

"[Y/N]! This is so awesome! I thought we weren't gonna see you today!" He says.

"Of course you would have! It's your birthday, remember?" You smile.

"It's Mikey, [Y/N], of course he remembers." Raph rolls his eyes.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with remembering your birthday." Mikey says and crosses his arms.

"Well, let's eat. I'm starvin'!" Casey says. All the guys run over to the table and sit down so April can feed them pizza. You take a seat in between Mikey and Donny while Master Splinter goes to the head of the table and April sits at the other end. There's silence as the guys practically inhale their first slice, then they smile.

"This is amazing!" Mikey says. The others agree.

"Glad you like it Mikey." April laughs.

"Seriously, this is really good babe!" Casey nods in approval. April shots him a playful warning glare.

"Dont call me babe." She says and he puts his hands up in surrender. We all finish eating our pizza and then April calls for me as she gets up from the table. "[Y/N], wanna help me with the cake?" She asks.

"Sure!" You say and get out of your seat. You help her gather everyone's plates and then you take them to the kitchen. She's already sticking candles in the cake while you light them up with a lighter. When all the candles are lit, you cautiously pick it up and carry it into the dining room.

"Happy Birthday to you!" You start singing and everybody joins in. You sit the cake in front of Mikey as he smiles up a storm and waits for you guys to finish the song.

"Make a wish Mikey." April says. He thinks for a second, then blows out every single one of the candles. You take the cake back and head to the kitchen with April so you can start passing out pieces. Once everyone has a piece, you grab yours and head to the table. As soon as you sit down though, you feel something sticky being smeared on your cheek. Your jaw drops and you turn to Mikey who has a cheeky smile on his face.

"And what was that for?" You ask, figuring out the sticky stuff is frosting.

"You can't hit me! I'm the birthday boy!" He says when he sees your hand clench up.

"I can hit you tomorrow though." You smirk. He gets a worried look on his face. But instead of doing that, you just grab some icing from your cake and smear it on his cheek, avoiding his mask. He looks at you with a shocked expression. "You said I can't hit you! You said nothing about smearing icing on your face!" You say with your hands up.

"That was fair game Mikey." Donny agrees.

"Fine." Mikey pouts. You laugh and then hand him a napkin from the center of the table. After freeing yourself of the sticky brown icing, Mikey decides its present time. You help April get rid of everyone's plates and trash. You both then go and sit down in the living room with the others. Mikey has already begun tearing into presents, but hasn't gotten to yours yet. Once he does though, he screams.

"I told you he'd like it!" April smiles at you. You laugh and then get tackled in a hug by Mikey.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?" He asks, staring at the rare edition Justice Force comic you found him.

"I know people." You smile. Mikey finally gets all his things unwrapped after a while. You help April clean up the mess before you decide to head home.

"Do you seriously have to go [Y/N]?" Mikey whines.

"I do Mikey. I have class in the morning. But I'll try to get over to the lair by lunch time, okay?" You smile and he nods glumly. After you say your goodbyes, you head back to your apartment.

* * *

"AH!" You scream, after you awake with a start. You just had a horrible nightmare. About Hun too. You get out of bed and rub your eyes, looking at the clock after. 4:30 a.m. You still have four hours till your first class. So, you decide to just get up and take your time getting ready. To clear your head, you head for the shower. After a while of just standing there, letting the water cleanse you of your nightmares, you finally get out and start getting ready for your day.

* * *

"Hey Mikey." You say into your phone. Class just got out and you decide to call Mikey to let him know that you were headed over to the lair. "I'm on my way."

"_Okay, cool! See ya in a bit [Y/N]!" _He says. You hang up and then go to leave, but you run into someone and all of your books spill on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The person you ran into says. You look up to see one of the guys from you class helping to get your books together.

"It's okay. Sorry I have so many books." You slightly laugh.

"It's okay. I know the feeling." He laughs. You see his nicely spiked blonde hair and his nice brown eyes. "I'm Liam." He says and hands you back your books.

"I'm [Y/N]." You smile, shaking his extended hand while trying to keep you books from toppling over again.

"How about I help you get those home?" He offers pointing to your books, but before you can say anything, he already has them in his hand and is headed for the door. You rush out after him. You both are silent until your halfway to your apartment. Then, you get confused.

"Um, how do you know I walk home?" You smirk. You see his cheeks pink in color for a second before it disappears and he smiles at you.

"I've seen you walking a couple of times. Hope that doesn't sound stalker-ish." He laughs.

"Not stalker-ish at all." You say sarcastically, with a small smile on your face. You see Liam is very muscular, and it kind of reminds you of Raph. You laugh at the thought. Those two definitely are not alike.

"What's funny?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." You grin.

"Okay." He says, not sounding convinced. "So, isn't it awesome that Dr. Greggs gave us tomorrow off? I mean, it's not awesome because he's giving us the day off to go to a funeral, but… ya know what I mean." He says.

"It's good for us, not for him. Yeah." You say. "I'm excited because that means I don't have any classes tomorrow. He's my only teacher that has class on Thursdays."

"Hey! Me too!" He smiles. You reach your apartment building and start climbing the stairs to the second floor. "We should hang out or something tomorrow. Ya know, grab a coffee or lunch sometime." He grins, flashing his nice, white teeth at you. Your mouth drops to say something, but nothing really comes out.

"Um…" You start.

"I totally understand if you already have something planned though." He says quickly. "I just thought I'd be nice to hang out again sometime." He looks somewhat sad at your speechlessness.

"Um, I don't have any plans for lunch." You say with a smile. His face brightens up as he walks into your apartment to set your books down on the counter.

"Cool! So, um, I'll just talk to you tomorrow and we'll decide where to meet and stuff like that." He says, then looks confused. You laugh as you grab a pen and write your phone number on his hand.

"Sounds cool. See you tomorrow." You say.

"Right! Bye [Y/N]!" Liam says, then walks out of your apartment. You sigh and laugh to yourself. Did he really just ask you out? That was weird. You've know the guy for what, ten minutes? Anyways, you go change into something more comfortable, then come back and lock the door. Heading out your window and down the fire escape, you finally make your way into the sewers. You take the simple, straight forward way that Donny showed you. Mikey was trying to tell you all the secret shortcuts the first time you were down here, but thankfully Donny saw your confused face and showed you the simplest way. You came up to the dead, pulled the pipe, then punched in the code when the keypad appeared.

"I'm here!" You yell when you walk in. No response. You look around the lair cautiously, and then squeak when someone attacks you.

"Where were you [Y/N]?" Mikey asks.

"Geez Mikey! No need to give me a heart attack!" You laugh.

"You didn't answer my question." He says, crossing his arms.

"Mikey was thinking Hun grabbed you." Donny says with a smirk towards his younger brother.

"I was just talking to a friend from class." You shrug.

"A friend?" Mikey asks with an eye ridge raised.

"Yeah, his name's Liam. We made plans to have lunch tomorrow." You say. Mikey's mouth drops and Donny goes still.

"Why?" Mikey asks and shakes your shoulders.

"Because I don't have class tomorrow." You say with a laugh at his reaction. "It's just lunch Mikey. Don't get your shell in a wad."

"Hm." He says, crossing his arms, and goes to the kitchen to start making popcorn. He wanted you to watch his new Justice Force cartoons with him that he got from April for his birthday. You look towards Donny.

"What did I do?" You ask. He shakes his head to clear himself from his shocked state, then shrugs.

"Who knows? Mikey's just being dramatic." He says, then retreats to his lab.

* * *

**Okay! Hmm... Liam's nice! But do not fear my readers! He wont take you away from the turtles, even though they might think he will... :) Time for questions!**

**To answer all of Giai Kame's questions: You shall find out in the next chapter! :) Sorry!**

**ZathuraRoy asks: What if 'you' has a sister? Was somewhere else, but now came back? And a best friend?**

**My answer: I was thinking about doing something like that actually! I mean, if I follow through with giving the other three turtles that dont end up with 'you' love intrests, then I was considering a sister or two and maybe a best friend. I think it would be great actually! I'm glad we're on the same page! :)**

**Thank you to all of my readers and special thanks to my reviewers, I Love Kittens too, haylinraven, Mr nice puppy, Giai Kame, Donny fan, kitkat101, and ZathuraRoy! You guys are awesome!**

**Now, for results on the votes (I added in votes from reviews, so this kind of changes things a bit) as of now:**

**Romantic relationship with Donny: 6 votes**

**Romantic relationship with Leo: 4 votes**

**Romantic relationship with Raph: 2 votes**

**Romantic relationship with Mikey: 1 vote**

**No romance: 2 votes**

**Oh snap! The Leo fans are catching up fast! But Donny's still in the lead! Remember though, you still have all day tomorrow. I will be closing the poll sometime at night! So you have all day to rally up fans and vote like crazy! :) You guys rock!**

**Yours truly,**

**CowabungaChick**


	9. Lunch Date

**Tada! Next Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lunch Date**

Mystery Man's POV

"Father, we've made contact with the girl." I say as I step in my father's office. He turns around in his chair and smiles at me.

"Really? Very good son. This is good news." He says, his deep voice ringing through the silence in the room. He stands and makes his way towards me, then grasps my shoulders. "She's my ticket to taking down those insufferable reptiles." He growls.

"And the rat?" I say, a smirk playing on my lips. He looks at me, pride stretching across his face.

"Of course. The rat as well. Master would have wanted it that way." He grins evilly. "Now, we shall put the plan to work starting tomorrow."

"Those poor freaks don't even know what's coming." I say, grinning back. He smiles and then goes to sit back in his chair.

"No son. No they don't." He says, and then turns his chair to face the window, over-looking the entire city. I bow, for respect, then exit the room.

* * *

Back To You

"Quite being a pansy [Y/N]! Hit tha dummy with all tha strength ya got!" Raph yells in your face. You got up way early today (6 a.m. to be precise) to go and practice with the turtles since you have been so busy lately. But then you got there, Leo was busy doing his early morning meditation with Master Splinter, so Raphael took it upon himself to start your training.

"I'm not being a pansy." You grunt, then hit the dummy in the stomach. If Mikey hadn't taped up your hands when he saw Raph was going to train you, they would probably be screaming in pain and as red as Raph's mask right now.

"Put more of ya weight into your punch! C'mon, Mikey could do betta than this!" Raph yells. You're pretty sure he's just trying to enrage you so you go all bad-ass on the stupid dummy, but you try and keep your cool as much as you can. Just like Leo taught you.

"Okay." You say through clenched teeth. You pull your arm back and then force a punch ten times what you're used to. You're satisfied at first, until you feel severe pain in your shoulder. "AHHH!" You cry out, dropping to the floor in pain and clinging to your shoulder.

"[Y/N]?" Mikey asks from his spot on the couch. He sees you on the ground and rushes over. "Donny!"

"What Mikey?" Donny asks. He emerges from the kitchen with his fifth cup of coffee since you got here. Once he sees you on the floor though, he sets it down and rushes over. "What happened?" He glares at Raph.

"Like I know Donny!" Raph says. "I'm not tha residential doc here! You are!" Donny just sighs, not happy with that answer.

"What happened [Y/N]?" Mikey asks as he helps you sit up.

"I think I popped my shoulder out of place with that hit." You say through the pain. "Ugh! It hurts!" Donny inspects your shoulder really quick before nodding.

"Yup." He says with a nod. "I'm going to have to put it back in place." He takes a firm hold on your shoulder, but you flinch away.

"Is it gonna hurt?" You ask cautiously.

"Not as much as it will if you keep it this way." He says with a slight smile. "Just talk to Mikey and it'll be over before no time." You look at him with concern, but then nod. You turn to put all your attention on Mikey.

"Talk to me Mikey." You say as you grab his hand for support.

"O-Okay… Hmmm… What do you think about the Justice Force, [Y/N]?" Mikey asks.

"Um. I don't know. They're cool and all, but I still haven't found a superhero that's my favorite." You say. You try and not think of the fact that any second your shoulder will pop back into place.

"Are you kidding me? Silver Sentry is the greatest!" Mikey laughs. You slightly smile.

"Yeah. He's alright. I think I'm starting to like Nano more though. He's just so awesome with all of his moving to technologies powers and stuff." You smile.

"Did you know I'm responsible for Nano joining the Justice Force?" Mikey asks excitedly. Raph groans but you raise an eyebrow at him.

"No. I didn't know that." You say. He going into this giant story about how he saved the Justice Force from a rampaging Nano and then Nano joined the Justice Force and-

"OH MY GOSH!" You yell, right in the middle of Mikey's story. You feel an unsatisfying pop in your shoulder and the pain starts. You look to Donny and punch him on the arm.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"THAT HURT!" You cry. Just when you're about to hit him again, the pain subsides. "Oh. Okay. I'm good." You smile.

"Good for you. I think I'm going to be bruised though!" Donny says.

"I'm sorry." You smile nervously, then pat his bald head. He just rolls his eyes and shoves you a bit. You laugh and your eyes glance over the clock on the wall. You jump up quickly and run over to your bag where your phone is. Checking the time, you see that the turtles' clock is correct. You have exactly and hour before you have to meet Liam for lunch.

"Where's the fire [Y/N]?" Mikey says.

"I have to go! I have to get ready to meet Liam for lunch!" You say as you gather your things. They all get a look on their face that makes you want to leave even more. "Gotta go! See ya guys later! Bye!" You say really fast as you zoom out of the lair.

* * *

After you shower and get all the sweat off, you change into some nice clothes. About thirty minutes later, you hear a ring at your door. You run to answer it and smile when you see Liam standing there. He has his blond hair neatly spiked up and his smile is lighting up his brown eyes.

"Hey [Y/N]! Ready?" He asks. You nod and then lock up your apartment. Once you two get outside, he starts walking on the street. There's an awkward silence, but then he breaks it. "So, how's your day been going? Having no class is great, isn't it?"

"Um, yeah. I spent some time with some friends this morning. I always have a great time with them. They're lots of fun." You say with a smile, thinking about your turtle friends. But of course you would never tell Liam they're mutant turtles.

"That's cool! I spent the day with my dad. He has this high position power at work and wants me to take over the family business some day." He rolls his eyes. "Wants to show me all the ropes."

"Nice." You say, giving him a polite smile. Honestly, so far, this wasn't as fun as you expected it to be.

"So, is pizza fine by you?" He asks. You smile again, thinking of the turtles. They love pizza. You inwardly laugh though when you remember the day Master Splinter told you pizza was the worst thing he ever decided to let them have when they were younger.

"Pizza's great." You say. After walking a few more blocks, you come to a small pizza parlor. Inside, Liam orders a large pepperoni pizza and then brings it to the table where you're sitting. You both start munching down on pizza and before you know it, both of you are full and there's still half a pizza to finish.

"You want it?" Liam laughs and points to the leftovers.

"I guess. I'll give it to my friends when I go to see them tonight." You say, then as the waiter for a box.

"They must be pretty lucky to have a great friend like you who brings them pizza!" Liam chuckles. You nod and laugh.

"Well I hope they appreciate me doing this for them. I swear, their insides are made from pizza. That's how much they eat it." You smile.

"They must be great people for you to talk so often of them." He says. "What are they like?" You freeze for a moment.

"Um…" You start.

"Unless that's too personal of a question." He says. You just slowly shake your head though.

"Nah. I'm just trying to find the right words to describe them." You say. Then you take a deep breath. "They're all four brothers. There's… Neo," You say. You decided to change up their names. Just in case. "He's the oldest. Kind of the leader. He makes sure the rest of them stay in line. Second oldest is Ralph." You slightly laugh at that name. "He's a real hot head. Great fighter though."

"He fights?" Liam asks, raising a blond eyebrow.

"Yeah. He takes karate classes." You say. Well, it's not entirely a lie. "Second youngest is Danny. He's a techno guy. And smart as a whip. I swear, sometimes he makes Albert Einstein look dumb." You giggle.

"What about the youngest?" He asks. He sees your questioning look and laughs. "I'm the youngest in my family. I like talking to people who know about the… disadvantage of being the youngest sibling."

"Well that's Mickey for ya." You laugh. "Being the youngest, he still hasn't really matured like the other three. He's into Justice Force and all that. He's like the little brother I never had, but always wanted." He nods with a smile on his face.

"That's cool. They sound like great guys." He says. Then, you hear a noise. It sounds like a cell phone. He digs around in his pocket and pulls out the square device. He looks at the caller I.D. and frowns. "I'm so sorry. I have to take this." He says.

"Go ahead." You say. He gets out of the booth and walks outside. You watch the troubled expression on his face turn to that of annoyance. After a while, he finally closes his phone and comes back inside.

"I'm really sorry [Y/N]. Something happened at home and I need to go." He says. "I really am sorry."

"No, it's okay. I understand." You say, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks. I would love to do this again. It was nice to get to know you more." He says as he grabs his stuff. "See ya in class?"

"Yeah. Totally!" You say.

"Okay. Bye [Y/N]!" He says, then rushes out of the restaurant. You grab your box of pizza and head out the pizzeria too. Going to the nearest ally, you make your way to the back and down a manhole. You wonder through the sewers and then spot a familiar place. Going over to the dead end, you pull the pipe and punch in the pass code. The door opens and you walk inside the lair.

"Guys! I'm back! And I brought pizza!" You yell as you take it into the kitchen.

"PIZZA!" You hear voices yell. You turn around and see the four turtles standing behind you, eyeing the box. You jump.

"GUYS!" You yell, putting your hand over your heart. "How many times have I told you NOT to sneak up on me like that?"

"A lot." Mikey says with a small smirk on his face.

"Sorry, [Y/N]. We can't help it. We're ninjas, remember?" Donny smiles.

"How can I forget with you guys reminding me every second of every day?" You laugh and set the pizza box on the table. They dig right in, each grabbing a slice.

"You look nice [Y/N]." You hear an old voice say. You look over to see Master Splinter making his way to the table. He grabs a piece too, but eats it over a plate, not his hand.

"Thank you." You smile. You just realize you might have dressed nicer than you meant to. You were wearing your yellow sundress with yellow flats. Mentally, you wondered why in the world you dressed this fancy… You never wore a dress except for special occasions.

"She had a _date_, Master Splinter." Mikey teases. You just roll your eyes.

"It wasn't a date Mikey." You say.

"Whateva." Raph rolls his eyes.

"Shut it Raph." You playfully glare, then stick your tongue out at him. You look down at the pizza box and your mouth drops when you see it's already empty. "What?" You ask them.

"Sorry [Y/N], we were hungry." Leo laughs.

"Yummy pizza plus hungry ninja turtles plus a hungry rat sensei equals no more pizza!" Mikey smiles.

"Very nice math equation Mikey." Donny rolls his eyes. Just then, your cell phone rings.

"Hello?" You ask.

"_[Y/N]? It's Liam._" The voice on the other end says. You move away from the turtles a little so you can hear better.

"Hey Liam, what's up?" You ask. All the turtles go silent then, creeping you out a bit.

"_Um… Well… I've kind of been… kidnapped._" He says. Your eyes go wide and your mouth drops slightly.

"By who?" You ask through gritted teeth.

"_The Purple Dragons. On the way to my house they jumped me. Said their leader wanted to speak with me. Some dude named Hun._" He says and your eyes go wider. "_I got here and they told me to call you and tell you everything. And they told me to tell you something else…_"

"What Liam? What do they want to tell me?" You ask anxiously.

"_Something about come with the turtles. Whatever that means. It's probably code or something._" He says. Your stomach feels like it's twisting up and is about to jump out of your stomach.

"O-Okay." You say.

"_Don't worry about me [Y/N]. Just don't do something stupid okay?_" He says. Your mouth goes into a slight smile.

"No promises." You mumble.

"_What?_"

"Nothing." You say. "Look, we'll get you out of there, okay? Just hang on."

"_We who?_" He asks.

"My friends." You say. Before he can reply though, the line goes dead. You slowly pull the phone away from your ear and close it.

"What happened?" Leo asks.

"The Purple Dragons," You start with a sigh. "They have Liam."

* * *

**Duh... duh... DUUUHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! :D Sorry guys, but I had to. Anyways... Question time!**

**mr nice puppy asks: If Donny wins, can you make a story about romantic relationships with the others too?**

**My answer: Sounds like a great idea mr nice puppy! I will for the three who dont get with 'you', but they'll probably be like one-shot type stories. I'm still thinking about adding love intrests for the other three in this story though, but I can understand you guys wanting turtle/reader romance stories. I know I did, so that's why I went ahead and made one! :)**

**Big thanks to my readers and mucho gracias to my reviewers, dlover, Hamato Sakura, mr nice puppy, Denny Hamato, Giai Kame, ZathuraRoy, and I Love Kittens too! Seems like every chapter I put up my number of reviewers doubles! That makes me happy! :) Onto serious matters...**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE! *drum roll sound inserted here* Now! The moment you have all been waiting for! The results of the poll!**

**No romance: 2 votes**

**Romantic relationship with Mikey: 2 votes**

**Romantic relationship with Raph: 2 votes**

**Romantic relationship with Leo: 6 votes**

**Romantic relationship with Donny: 8 votes**

**Looks like the Donny fans pulled through! I was starting to think we might have a tie! :D Now remember, if your favorite turtle didn't win the vote, I will be putting up stories for those turtles! You can all thank mr nice puppy for the idea! :) But don't give up on this story! I have a lot planned for it... HAHAHA! **

**See ya soon!**

**CowabungaChick**


	10. Long Days Suck

**Sorry bout the lack of updates guys. I was having writers block and was starting on the other Turtle/Reader stories! But now I'm back! AND I hope this chapter answers everyone's questions better! If not, remember you guys can always PM me and ask if you have questions! Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Long Days Suck**

"So, what are we gonna do?" Mikey asks.

"We have to go save him." You say.

"You mean, WE have to go save him." Donny says, pointing to him and his brothers.

"He said Hun wants me to come too! Besides Liam is my friend, I can't let some strangers come and save him. Especially when they're giant turtles!" You say.

"[Y/N]," Master Splinter calmly says. You turn to look at him. "Please calm down."

"I'm sorry." You apologize. "Please, just let me come with you though."

"[Y/N], we already said n-"

"Let her go." Master Splinter says, cutting Leo off. The turtles look at him like he is insane.

"But Master Splinter," Donny starts.

"She proved most valuable in rescuing you four, Miss O'Neil, and Mr. Jones last time, didn't she?" He asks. Not one of the turtles argues. "Let her go with you. This boy is her friend after all." He says, then gets up and goes to his room. "Be safe and be home before midnight." He says on his way.

"Okay, well, if [Y/N] is really going with us," Mikey starts.

"I am." You say.

"Then she can't go in a dress." He finishes.

"Do you have anything else?" You ask.

"Actually, we do!" Mikey smiles.

"We do?" The other three ask.

"Yeah! Remember? When April stayed here last time she forgot to take her yellow ninja outfit with her. They look about the same size." He shrugs.

"Great! Show me!" You smile. You and he run to Donny's lab where it's sitting on one of the tables. You hold it up to you and it looks to be a perfect fit.

"She wore that like, a year ago. She's probably grown out of it. I bet she wouldn't mind if you kept it." He smiles.

"Great!" You smile even more, then take off towards the bathroom. Once you get it on, you slip on the boots. It fits tight, but ninja outfits are meant to fit tight. Letting your hair remain down, you grab your other clothes and head out of the bathroom. You hear the turtles' voices coming from Donny's lab. You walk in, set your clothes on a table, and clear your throat to let them know you're here. They all turn around and when they see you, their eyes go wide. "Tada! [Y/N] is officially a ninja!"

"Awesome!" Mikey cheers. You laugh and walk over to them.

"Now, all I need is a weapon." You smile.

"Ya aren't there yet missy. Just keep throwin' ya shuriken and smoke pellets." Raph says, ruffling your hair.

"Fine." You sigh. "So, what are we doing?"

"Looking over the building schematics of the Purple Dragon's HQ." Donny says, blushing and turning his eyes back to the computer. After a while of studying the building, Leo decides it's time to go. You all go to the dojo to grab weapons and things. You stock up on shuriken and smoke pellets, but then someone taps your shoulder. Leo hands you a small dagger.

"Be careful. Only use it in case of emergencies, okay?" He says. You nod while smiling, and then attach it to your belt. After that, you all head to the Battle-Shell. Donny gets in the driver's seat and you in the passengers. He starts driving and puts you in charge of the tracker. Somehow, the turtle genius rigged the Battle-Shell to track the phone Liam called me from.

"Okay, we get in, get the boy, and get out. Everyone got it?" Leo says. We all nod.

"This is going to be awesome! [Y/N], you're officially a ninja turtle!" Mikey smiles at you.

"All I need is a shell." You giggle.

"And green skin." Raph says.

"And a different number of chromosomes." Donny adds.

"Oh. Donny's going all scientifical." You laugh. A few minutes later, he stops the Battle-Shell in an ally not far from the PD's HQ. Donny starts the tracker on his shell cell then motions for the rest of you to follow. On the outside of the building, there are barely any men keeping guard.

"Where's all the guards?" Mikey asks.

"They know we're coming." Leo says.

"Guys, getting in is going to be the easy part. Getting out though…" Donny says.

"Impossible?" You guess.

"Not impossible, just somewhat difficult I'm guessing." He sighs.

"Then let's go already. I'm ready ta kick dragon tail." Raph says and runs towards the door.

"Raph wait!" Leo says, but Raph's already gone. He takes out the two guards guarding the back door in record time. "What were you thinking?" Leo scolds as the four of you arrive by Raph.

"I was thinkin' we should get this over with already!" Raph says.

"Let's just go, okay?" You say. Entering through the back door, you see there is no one there in the dark room.

"They're going to make this easy for us, aren't they?" Mikey gulps.

"I'm afraid so Mikey." Leo says. Following after Donny, you soon come to a door. No noise is coming from the other side. It's dead silent.

"He should be right through there." Donny says and nods towards the door. Leo carefully opens the door and walks slowly in. The room is dark, just like the rest of the building, but it sort of looks like a dungeon. Rocked walls, concrete floor, the drafty feeling on your skin. Nothing appears to be in there, but then a light flickers on the other side of the room. The dim light reveals a girl. She's small in size and dirty. Her hands are chained to the wall while her head hangs, almost like she didn't hear anyone enter. Her clothes are ripped and worn. Under the rips though, you can see scratch marks and dried up blood. Her hair appears to be dead with all its tangles and rats in it. You can't place it, but this beaten girl looks very familiar to you. Just then, another light flicks on in the corner. You see someone standing there with their arms crossed, but their head is down and you cant see their face. You do see the purple dragon tattoo running down his arm though.

"Who are you?" Leo demands.

"Where's my friend?" You ask, trying to mimic Leo's brave voice.

"I surprised you didn't recognize me, [Y/N]." The man says. You recognize the voice and your mouth drops. The man lifts his head and you confirm it in your head. Liam smile wickedly at you. He turns his attention to Leo. "My name's Liam."

"But I thought…" Mikey starts with a puzzled expression.

"You thought wrong." Liam glares at Mikey, then turns his hard gaze back to you. "[Y/N] was such a fool to actually believe my little game. I only used you." Your heart twisted in your chest at those words. No, you never liked Liam as more than a friend, but you did believe he was your friend. To hear him say those words made you feel terrible.

"Why?" You choke out.

"Why? Reason one, because my father wants the terrapin freaks," He scoffs.

"Who's ya father?" Raph demands.

"Hun, of course. Leader of the Purple Dragons." Liam smirks. "You should have figured that out [Y/N]." You think back to all the clues that he gave you. _I spent the day with my dad. He has this high position power at work and wants me to take over the family business some day._ Liam's voice rings in your head. And the sudden interest he had in your friends. He knew all along. You should have realized.

"Why is Hun interested in me?" You demand. You start to move towards him, but Donny grabs your shoulders.

"Oh, that was reason two," Liam rolls his eyes. "He sees potential in you. Thinks you will make an amazing queen for me once I rule over the Purple Dragon empire. Poor Dad's been trying so hard to get you to come to the dark side. Just hasn't worked yet though. He's tried to infuriate you, by saying rude things and weird remarks. He figured since you hung out with them," He points to the turtles. "That your fuse would be short, like that one." He points to Raph. "But, so far, no good."

"I would never." You say through gritted teeth.

"Oh, trust me, I know that. Especially after this fiasco. But Dad's still holding onto that one strand of hope." He says, then looks up and down you. "Must see something really special for him to still be holding on." You fell a shiver go down your spine and you back up right into Donny.

"Who is she?" Leo asks and points to the girl on the wall.

"Oh her?" Liam asks and walks over to her. "Just a traitor. Isn't that right, Olivia?" You feel your heart stop as you stare at the girl in disbelief.

"Livy?" You ask. She slowly looks up at you, than back down. You wiggle out of Donny's grip and run to her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"[Y/N]?" She mumbles.

"Yeah. I'm right here, Livy." You say. Then, you glance up at Liam and suddenly feel rage. "What the shell did you do to her!" You demand. Your hand goes straight to your dagger and your grip the hilt until your knuckles turn white.

"[Y/N]." Leo says firmly. You look at him and he shakes his head. Slowly, your hand releases the dagger. But you do stare Liam down.

"If you hurt one hair on my sister's head, you will wish you had never been born, you purple dragon scum." You growl through clenched teeth.

"Ouch, that hurt." He says in mock hurt.

"Sister?" Mikey asks.

"Yeah Mikey. She's my younger sister." You say.

"Well, um, I would love to stay and chat some more, but I really must go." Liam says. Suddenly, the roof collapses and you cover your sister the best you can. On her shoulder blade, you can see a small purple dragon tattoo through her ripped shirt. Your eyes widen, but you decide to save questions for later. A helicopter appears above and drops a ladder down to Liam he grabs on and is suddenly lifted up. "Bye [Y/N]! Until we meet again!" He yells. The helicopter flies away and it's deadly silent in the room.

"Everyone alright?" Leo asks.

"Yeah." You say.

"Good." Mikey nods.

"Fine." Raph mumbles.

" We're all good Leo." Donny replies.

"Why didn't we get attacked or somethin'?" Raph demands.

"I don't know Raph." Leo says warily. Just then, you hear Olivia trying to mumble something.

"What is it Livy?" You ask.

"B… B…" She says, trying to get the word out.

"B what, Livy?" You ask, concern lacing your voice.

"B… Bomb." She mutters. Your eyes widen and your heart stops.

"Leo!" You yell. You grab your dagger out and try to cut off her bindings as quickly as you can.

"What is it [Y/N]?" He says.

"There's a bomb! We have to get out of here!" You cry, almost to the point of tears. The guys' eyes widen and suddenly they are moving around fast. Raph comes and picks the locks of Olivia's binging with his sais then hoists her over his shoulder. You all quickly run out of the room and head towards the door. When you get there though, the door is locked.

"Raph, hurry!" Leo yells, taking Olivia from him. Raph forcefully tries to pick the lock open but so far it wasn't working. Then, you hear a huge noise and the building starts shaking and pieces start crumbling around you. Raph finally just kicks the door down and you all book it outside. As you're running, the level you were just on decides to explode into flames. The explosion sends you all to the ground and you feel somebody pull you to them to cover you. A few seconds later, the person gets up and pulls you up with him. You give in to the warm embrace Donny offers to you. You soon find yourself sobbing into his plastron. He just runs his fingers through your hair and whispers kind words to you.

"We better get out of here before the cops come." Leo says. You feel yourself being picked up by Donny, but you don't protest as he follows the others to the Battle-Shell. You all get in and Raph is the first to explode.

"That no good, freakin', PD scum bag!" He yells. Leo sets Olivia in a seat and gently buckles her up. Donny sets you down and you silently make your way to the passenger seat.

"Dudes, I can't believe what just happened." Mikey says.

"Does anybody know what just happened?" Raph asks.

Can we go back to the lair?" You ask softly. "Olivia needs medical attention. Then, maybe she can tell us what's going on." They nod and Donny climbs up in the driver's seat, then heads towards the lair.

* * *

**OHH WOW! Even I'm still shaken up by what just happened in that chapter! Be glad though, I was going to cut it off right after Olivia said bomb, but I decided to be nice! :P**

**Thanks go out to my readers and huge thanks go to my reviewers, mr nice puppy, ZathuraRoy, Hamato Sakura, Giai Kame, and I Love Kittens too! You all are awesome!**

**Now, I hope you guys have been seeing my other stories being put up! (Leo's Love and Mikey's Cutie) I'm still working on Raph, but I hope you guys are enjoying those as well! And also, I hope you guys like my addition of Olivia to the story. I know, not everyone has a younger sister named Olivia (I dont!) but trust me, she is going to be a big part of the story and she will make one of the turtles very happy eventually! :)**

**Yours truly,**

**CowabungaChick**


	11. Explanations

**Here we go! Next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Explanations**

You guys get back to the lair and take Olivia to Donny's lab so he can take care of her. He starts cleaning all her cuts while you sit by her and hold her hand.

"[Y/N], I'm seeing giant turtles… right?" She mutters. You laugh a bit.

"Yeah. They're my friends. Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Donny." You say, pointing them each out.

"That's cool." She smiles. "I always heard the other Dragons talking about them. Never thought I'd meet 'em though."

"Nice to meet you too… I think?" Mikey says.

"Livy, what do you mean the "other Dragons"?" You ask. She pauses for a second, then bits her lip in pain when Donny cleans a bad gash on her head.

"You saw it, didn't you?" She asks after she sees your expression. You know she's talking about her tattoo so you slowly nod and she sighs. "Yeah. I joined the Dragons a while back. Um, Mom and Dad kicked me out after that. So I started looking for you. Anyways, one day when I was at HQ I heard Hun and Liam talking about the turtles and this new girl they befriended. After learning it was you, I tried to get a hold of you to warn you of their plan, but they got me before I could." She mumbles. "I really thought I was going to die up there. I was there for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Mikey asks. "Wow."

"Yeah. But then you guys came and… Well, here we are now." She shrugs.

"You know you're always welcome with me Liv." You say.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"Well, I'm all done." Donny says, packing everything back in his first aid kit.

"Thank you." Olivia says, then hops down from the desk. Her stomach growls loudly. "Um, do you guys have any food?"

"Mikey, can you feed her? She probably hasn't been properly fed in a while." You say, looking at your orange clad friend.

"Sure! C'mon Olivia!" He says and takes her out of the lab and to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Master Splinter is going to need an explanation and now that we sort of have an idea of what's going on I should probably go speak with him." Leo says.

"I'll go too. I gotta talk to him 'bout something too." Raph mumbles. Leo nods at him and then they both leave. After a bit of silence between you and Donny, you sigh.

"This is too much." You say and sit up on the desk where you sister previously sat. You rub your eyes tiredly, then you feel a hand start rubbing your back.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, alright?" Donny says. "We'll figure it all out."

"Yeah, okay." You say. "What about all this… Liam stuff?" You see Donny's eyes narrow.

"He won't come near you while I'm still breathing." He says in a low voice. You look at him for a second before smiling. "What? I won't."

"I know Donny." You smile. You jump down off the desk and hug him tightly. He wraps his arms around your waist and buries his face in your neck. Your fingers start to trace the shapes and patterns on his shell. You feel so safe with Donny. It's just an effect he has always had on you. You just want to stay in his arms forever. To your disappointment though, someone clears their throat. You two break apart quickly and you look down to hide your blush.

"Hope we didn't interrupt something." Olivia smirks.

"Aw! They're so cute!" Mikey laughs.

"Mikey!" You say and chase after him.

"AH! [Y/N]! I was kidding! Stop chasing me!" He screams as you chase him around the lair.

"No!" You laugh.

"Michelangelo. [Y/N]. Will you join us in the living room please." Master Splinter says.

"Sure sensei!" Mikey yells and runs to the protection of his master. You cross your arms in defeat.

"Sissy." You smirk and skip over to the living room where everyone is gathered.

"I have asked you all to come so we can discuss a very important matter." Master Splinter says as you walk in. You take a seat next to Olivia on the floor. He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I think we would all feel safer if the girls stayed here with us." You and Olivia exchange glances while the guys go wide eyed.

"Have girls… living in the lair?" Mikey asks, wonder spreading on his face. "With us?"

"Yes Michelangelo, after what has happened today, I think it would be best if they stayed with us. Miss O'Neil has already informed me of a strange man watching [Y/N]'s apartment, and now that they view Olivia as a traitor, I believe it is not safe for them to stay in their home." Master Splinter says.

"Somebody's watching my apartment?" You ask. You remember seeing somebody sitting on the bench across the street, but you figured it was a blind man waiting for the bus… everyday. Wow.

"Yes." Master Splinter nods sadly. "Until Miss O'Neil says it is okay, I would like you two to live somewhere other than your current home. Miss O'Neil has graciously offered for you two to stay with her as well. I will give you a choice, live with me and my sons or with Miss O'Neil." He says. Everyone looks to you and you suddenly feel very self conscious. You start playing with your hair as a result.

"Umm…" You say.

"Master Splinter, I think maybe you ought to give us time to discuss this." Olivia says, pulls you up with her, and drags you in the kitchen. "What are you thinking, sis?"

"I don't know. I'm still shocked that someone is actually watching my house!" You say, sitting down at the table. You think for a second. "I think we should stay here. I'm sure it would put Master Splinter at ease to know we weren't above ground and we had the guys to protect us."

"Yeah. Well, it's whatever you want." Olivia says. You bite your lip and nod slightly.

"We're going to stay here." You nod in determination.

"Okay." Olivia says. You both go back in the living room and announce your decision.

"We've decided to stay here, if that's okay." You say. They all seem to release a breath they had been holding.

"That is fine. I hope you both make yourselves at home. Now, I am going to meditate. Leonardo, Donatello, will you please get them settled in?" Master Splinter asks the two teen turtles.

"Yes Master Splinter." Leo says and bows. Donny just nods in agreement.

"Thank you." Master Splinter bows back to him and then leaves to go to his room. You and Olivia follow Leo and Donny to a room that they use as an extra room. There is a bunch of storage stuff in there, but there are two twin sized beds and a dresser. It's actually not that bad. Donny gets you some sheets and things and you make both the beds.

"You guys good?" Donny asks.

"Yeah, we're good Don." You smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. If you need anything, my room is the one right next to this." He smiles before exiting. You fall onto your bed, exhausted after the day's events. Olivia smirks at you from over on her bed.

"You totally like him." She says. You just smile at her before turning over on your side.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, that's how I feel knowing you'll never love me, like I love you." You mumble to yourself, before drifting off into much needed sleep.

* * *

**Aw, poor you! Actually thinking Donny would never love you. :( Well, I hope this chapter cleared some things up guys. Trust me, the next couple are going to be easier. It'll deal with the girls settling in, Olivia warming up to them, and stuff like that. So now it's question time!**

**Giai Kame asks: When do you plan on really adding romance in this story?**

**My answer: Hopefully, sooner than I planned. With things going the way they are, 'you' are going to need somebody to cheer you up and listen to you. Who's better for the job than Donny? Nobody as far as I know! So, of course chapters are going to have their cute romantic moments between you two, but I'm going to say about ten chapters before I really start getting into the real romance moments. Hope that answers your question! :)**

**Like every chapter, I thank my readers and special thanks to my reviewers, mr nice puppy, ZathuraRoy, and Giai Kame!**

**Bye!**

**CowabungaChick**


	12. Story Time

**Hey guys! Next chapter is here! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Story Time**

"Kick!" Leo yells at you. You do as he instructs and then wait for his next command. You got up early today so you could train with the guys. Olivia got up a little while after you did. She looks well rested and her skins starting to heal up nicely. She's doing a lot better now. "Good job today [Y/N]. We're done." Leo tells you. You smile, bow to him, and then run out of the dojo and to the kitchen. There, Mikey's making lunch and Donny's drinking his 7th cup of coffee.

"Hey [Y/N]." Olivia says from her spot where she's helping Mikey cook.

"Food!" You yell and run over to them, grab a sandwich, and sit down at the table triumphantly.

"Hungry much?" Mikey laughs.

"You'd be surprised how hungry you can get after you've practiced for almost 4 hours." You say.

"Hey, why does [Y/N] get lunch first?" Raph says as he walks into the kitchen with Leo and Master Splinter following him.

"I was hungry!" You say and try to bite his hand when he reaches for your food. Mikey passes out everybody's food and everybody sits down at the table to eat.

"So, Miss Olivia," Master Splinter says. "We already have had time to get to know your sister, but we have yet to be really introduced to you. Might you want to share some things about yourself?"

"Um… Sure." Olivia says. She thinks for a second while she finishes chewing her bite. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Do you like superheroes and comic books?" Mikey asks. Leo, Raph, and Donny groan in annoyance. Olivia slightly laughs though.

"Superheroes, yes. Comic books, no. I never really got interested in reading them." She shrugs. Mikey looks about ready to have a heart attack which makes you laugh.

"What about technology or science?" Donny asks.

"Ha-ha. No. Technology hates me. And I've never really gotten science. That's more of [Y/N]'s subject." She says and you nod.

"Yup." You say.

"What is your favorite subject?" Donny asks.

"Well, I'm pretty good at English. When I was little, I always wanted to be a writer." She smiles. "Unlike [Y/N] here who wanted to be a-"

"Don't. You. Dare." You say, narrowing your eyes. She just starts laughing.

"No, no, let her finish [Y/N]!" Mikey grins.

"It's rude to interrupt people [Y/N]." Master Splinter scolds you, but you see the small smile form on his face. "Please continue Olivia."

"Okay! Well, you know that game show The Price Is Right, right?" She asks. You bury your head into your arms and groan. The guys nod for her to continue. "When we were little, she always wanted to be one of those game show girls that reveal to prizes to the contestants." She giggles. Its quiet in the kitchen, but then they all burst into laughter.

"Really?" Donny asks you. You blush even brighter.

"Really. She would do that when we went into Wal-Mart. She would hold up a toy and say, "Livy, I'm practicing! How do I look?" It was so funny!" Olivia laughs. You just stare up at her in disbelief.

"I can't believe you told them that." You groan.

"I can't believe ya wanted ta be that!" Raph laughs.

"Hey! The only reason I wanted to be one was because of the pretty dresses!" You say. You cross your arms and smirk. "Well, I think you guys should know to never let Olivia name your pets." She looks at you and her eyes get wide.

"Don't tell them that story." She whines.

"Why shouldn't Olivia name our pets?" Leo asks with an amused smile.

"Well, we got a hamster, guess what she named it." You grin.

"FREDRICK!" Mikey yells. Everyone looks at him in confusion. "What?" He shrugs.

"No. Not Fredrick. Hamster. She named our pet hamster, Hamster. Then a couple years later, she names our dog, Cat, and our cat, Dog." You laugh. The turtles start laughing while Master Splinter chuckles.

"Why would ya do that?" Raph asks through his laughs.

"Hey! In my defense, I was 5 when that happened!" Olivia says. Then she grins and turns to Master Splinter. "Master Splinter, while we're telling stories about our childhoods, do you have any of the guys that you wanna share?" She smirks evilly. The guys go silent and stare at their sensei.

"Why yes, I actually do now that you mention it. Thank you Olivia." He smiles.

"Geez, Thanks Olivia." Mikey says sarcastically.

"Aw, c'mon Mikey, this is going to be adorable." You smile, then turn to Master Splinter. "Tell one about Mikey first. I'm sure he was such a joy as a child." You laugh.

"Oh, Michelangelo had the most energy out of them all. One year, around the beginning of summer, we were scouring the sewers for useful items." Master Splinter starts.

"Is this that story?" Donny starts to smile. Master Splinter nods with a grin. You lean closer to Donny.

"What story?" You whisper.

"You'll see. It's hilarious!" He whispers back.

"As I was saying, we were scouring the sewers for useful items that we may be able to use around the hot months. Donatello found an beaten up old fan, but he said he would bring it back to the lair and make it work. Leonardo and Raphael found a sprinkler and attached to it was a hose. Donatello said they could bring it back to the lair and hook it to the faucet. Michelangelo on the other hand came back with a very interesting item." Master Splinter grins. Mikey looks confused.

"I don't remember this story…" He says cautiously.

"Trust me Mike, it's a good one." Raph laughs.

"What did he have Master Splinter?" You ask, urging him to continue his story.

Master Splinter chuckles first. "My son came back with a woman's swimsuit top strapped around his chest."

"It was a bikini. Pink too. I remember that." Donny starts laughing. Mikey is already blushing while everybody is laughing.

"Hey! I didn't know what it was!" Mikey protests. Then he smiles though. "Master Splinter, tell them the Leonardo and Raphael switch up story." Leo and Raph went silent. Leo put his head in his hand.

"Ugh. That was so terrible." He mumbles.

"Tell the story Master Splinter!" Mikey urges on.

"Alright Michelangelo. A couple of years ago, Donatello had been talking to me about genetics in a book he found." Master Splinter starts. You smirk and lean over to Donny again.

"Why do I have a feeling this story happened because of your lust for science?" You ask quietly. He looks over his shoulder and smiles at you.

"Because it did." He says, making you giggle.

"Donatello had read an interesting chapter about… What was it about, my son?" Master Splinter asks. Donny looks away from you and to his sensei.

"Chromosome pairs Master Splinter." He says.

"Ah, yes. Chromosome pairs. He was asking so many questions that I couldn't keep up with him. I used my knowledge of what I already knew to try and explain to him. Although I used Leonardo and Raphael as examples. I was telling him how each set of his brother's chromosomes are different and make them who they are. Well, my two sons seem to have listened in on our conversation and misunderstood what I had said." Master Splinter smiles.

"Leo and Raph though Master Splinter was telling me how he mixed them up when they were little. That Leo was actually Raph and Raph was actually Leo." Donny laughs.

"They walked around for days wearing each other's masks and playing with each other's weapons! It was hilarious!" Mikey smiles.

"Although I eventually did set my sons straight. I told them they misheard me and explained to them what I was actually telling Donatello." Master Splinter said.

"Whoa! Leo being Raph and Raph being Leo? That's messed up." You laugh.

"It was so messed up." Raph says, shaking his head.

"Now tell a story about Little Donatello, Master Splinter!" You say.

"Ah, yes, my genius son. So many to choose from." Master Splinter smiles and thinks for a second.

"Sensei, ya could do that one story about when Donny found tha human anatomy book when he was 7 and ya had ta give him the birds and the bees talk early cuz he was asking so many questions." Raph laughs. You cover your hand over your mouth to keep yourself from laughing out loud.

"Um, no." Donny says quickly. You can see him blushing.

"Or the first time he fixed the toaster." Leo offered, smiling at his little brother.

"No, tell the story of the time he tried to cook Mac n cheese!" Mikey says.

"I think I will go with the story of the time he first had coffee." Master Splinter smiles. You look to Mikey, Leo, and Raph.

"I want to hear ALL of those stories sometime." You smile and wink at them. They just nod while Donny gives them horrified looks.

"No!" He protests. You just pat him on the shell and laugh.

"So, about the coffee story Master Splinter." Olivia says.

"Yes, one day I went out to look for food. I found a strange box of brown powder and so I brought it back with me. My sons figured out how to make coffee from the directions on the can. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo didn't like it at all. They thought it was too bitter. But Donatello loved it. He had 20 cups that day." Master Splinter laughs.

"All of them before lunch too." Leo adds.

"Yes, he was bouncing off the walls for hours. He was worse than Michelangelo." Master Splinter says.

"Yeah, Donny was scaring me that day." Mikey agrees.

"He was makin' me tired." Raph says.

"Finally after hours and hours of none stop talking and running around, he fell asleep in the middle of the floor. When he woke up next the first thing he asked was if we had any more coffee." Master Splinter chuckles.

"Aw, that was the start of sweet little Donny's coffee addiction." You say. Donny rolls his eyes at you, but you turn to his brothers. "So, now time for the other Donny stories. Spill."

* * *

**Haha! I had a fun time writing this chapter! Like I said though, next few chapters are going to go easy. Give the characters a break from the craziness for a while! :)**

**Thank you to my readers and big thanks to my reviewers, dondena, mr nice puppy, ZathuraRoy, and Krazy Katieness! You guys are amazing!**

**Yours truly,**

**CowabungaChick**


	13. Pranking The Guys

***shyly walks into view* Well... I'm not dead! I'm SO sorry about the wait guys! Between helping my dad put up our new pool and starting a part time job, I just havent had time to write! I hope you guys can forgive me. :( Kind of hoping this chapter makes up for it. I'm giving you guys a look in Donny's POV and Olivia's POV this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pranking The Guys**

"Please Leo? Please Leo? PLEASE LEO?" You beg. The guys decided around lunch time that they would be going out on patrol tonight. Olivia didn't really seem to mind, but you, being the caring person you are, started to worry for your reptilian friends. Finally you decided that they would not step foot out of the lair without you. So here you were, begging Leo to let you go with them.

"It's too dangerous, [Y/N]." He says, still not even opening his eyes while he meditates.

"It's dangerous for you guys too!" You protest.

"But we're highly skilled ninjas." He says.

"I've been cooped up in the lair for days, Leo!" You say. "I need fresh, none sewer stinky air!"

"Mhmm." He says and you frown.

"Donny would agree with me."

"And why would he?"

"I need fresh air! I feel like I'm holding a plastic bag to my face when I'm down here. Sure there's oxygen, but eventually it's going to run out and I'm going to suffocate!" You say.

"Trust me [Y/N], if anybody was going to chain you to the wall just to make sure you would stay here, it'd be Donny." Leo smirks.

"Ugh." You say, get up, and walk out of Leo's room.

* * *

Donny's POV

"So, all I'm saying is that if Silver Sentry had the brilliance of Einstein, would you like him then?" Mikey asks me. For the past half hour, he's been trying to get me to actually like Silver Sentry. So far, he has accomplished nothing. Actually, he's made me dislike him even more.

"No Mikey. Still no." I sigh and put my hand on my head and run it down my face.

"What if…" Mikey starts, then he gets a cheeky smile on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"What if Silver Sentry was a girl," He says, then pauses. "Who looked EXACTLY like [Y/N]!" I stop for a moment, just looking at him like he's crazy. "C'mon Donny! You know you'd love it!"

"Whatever Mikey." I roll my eyes and turn back to my work. It's hard enough that I can't get her out of my head, but now Mikey has to come into my lab and bring her up! Breaking my train of thought, Mikey grabs my head and turns me back around.

"Denial's the first stage, Donny-boy." He frowns. "C'mon, even I figured out you like her."

"I do not!" I protest, hoping to hide the lying tone in my voice.

"Just picture it Donny," He says and smiles evilly. "If you thought she looked hot in the ninja costume-"

"I never said that!" I say. He just rolls his eyes.

"Well your blush did. Anyways, just think of her zooming through the air, saving people's lives. While also looking majorly bodacious in the tight Silver Sentry costume." He prods.

"Get out Mikey!" I say in frustration. I get up and start pushing him out of the door myself while he's laughing. When I finally get him out of the door, I see [Y/N] exiting Leo's room looking somewhat frustrated too. I shake my head and close the door to my lab. As I'm walking back, I notice something on one of my tables in my lab. It's yellow in color and looks like some sort of fabric. I walk over there and pick it up. The folded fabric opens up before me and I realize it's [Y/N]'s dress. I stare at it for a moment. The feel of the soft fabric feels nice on my calloused hands. I bring it closer to my face and mentally sigh at the smell of cinnamon. Just then, there's a knock at my door.

"Hey, Donny. Can I come in? I need to talk to you." [Y/N] says. Freaking out, I quickly set the dress back down on the table and run over to the door. I fling it open and she jumps at the sudden movement. "Whoa. All you had to say was 'come in'." She says.

"Sorry." I say, moving aside to let her in. She comes in and hops up on the desk where I was working. "What's up?"

"I asked Leo if I could come with you guys on patrol tonight." She says.

"And what did he say?" I ask, praying my older brother said no.

"He said no." She sighs. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "He said if anybody was going to chain me to a wall just to make me stay here I'd be you."

"Well, he's not wrong." I smirk and go back to my chair to finish my project. She laughs and looks at the ground.

"You guys are going to be careful, right?" She asks and turns her head to look at me.

"Of course [Y/N]." I say.

"I won't have to come and save your shells again?" She grins. I just roll my eyes.

"No." I say.

"Good, cause if I do have to save your shells, I'm going to kick them as well." She laughs.

"Okay, if you do have to come and save us, you have my permission to kick our shells too." I smile.

"Great! I'll hold you to that Donatello!" She grins.

* * *

Olivia's POV

I walk to the dojo to get some exercising done for the first time in weeks. I used to work out every day, but then Liam discovered my plans to warn my sister and well, yeah. Mikey had fallen asleep on the couch while Master Splinter was watching some of his soaps. Leo went to his room to meditate and [Y/N] had followed after him to ask about patrol tonight. Donny retreated to his lab and I'm not exactly sure where Raph went. I walk into the dojo and go straight to the punching bag. My fighting technique is different from the turtles' ninjitsu. I was taught to fight by Dragonface, one of the head men in the Purple Dragons. His fighting technique was sort of sloppy, but I figured out how to make my fighting better a little. It still wasn't swift and precise like the turtles though.

"Ya ain't half bad." A voice says. I turn around to see Raph looking at me and leaning against the door.

"Thanks." I say, blowing a piece of hair out of my face. Suddenly, my hands are searing with pain. I look down, see my bleeding knuckles, and realize I didn't put gloves on. "Just great." I mumble.

"Here," Raph says, handing me the tape.

"Thanks." I say and start wrapping the tape around my knuckles. "How long were you standing there anyways?"

"Just a while." He says.

"Um, okay. Well, where is my sister?" I ask and grab a drink after I finish bandaging myself.

"Last I saw her she was in tha lab with Don." He says and starts bandaging his hands for his workout.

"Okay, I think I'm going to go see her." I say and start walking out of the dojo.

* * *

Back To You

The time finally came and you sat at the kitchen table with Olivia while the guys prepared for patrol. You were ready to pout until they let you go, but so far it wasn't happening.

"They aren't gonna let you go, you know that right?" Olivia says.

"I know. But it won't hurt to try." You shrug. Then the guys walk into the room.

"We're just going to grab something to eat first and then we'll be on our way." Leo instructs the others. They nod and all head to the fridge.

"Yeah, well, have fun guys. I'm going to bed." Olivia says and gets up from the table.

"What were you going to do while we're gone, [Y/N]?" Mikey asks.

"Well, probably just go to bed. Ya know, boring, non-adventurous, and sewer intoxicated air sleep." You shrug and sigh. Donny and Leo exchange a glance before looking back at you.

"Well have fun with that." Leo says.

"Yeah." Donny agrees.

"You guys are so mean." You say, frowning. Then you get up and go to stand in front of the lair door. "Nobody's leaving until I step out of this lair!" The turtles look at each other some more before Donny starts to smirk.

"Alright." He shrugs. He walks over to you and before you can run away he picks you up and puts you over his shoulder. You start beating on his shell and screaming for him to put you down.

"DONATELLO!" You yell. "LET ME GO!"

"Nope!" He says and you can almost hear his grin. He walks into his lab and sits you in his rolling chair. Before you can get out and run away, he runs out of the room and slams the door shut. You hear a small clicking noise and your mouth drops. You run over to the door and wiggle the doorknob, but it's just like you feared. Donny locked you in his lab!

"Donatello, you better pray I don't get out of here soon!" You yell, banging on the door.

"I always knew putting the lock on the outside would come in handy." Donny says.

"We'll be back in a while [Y/N]!" Leo yells.

"Mikey! Raph!" You whine.

"Donny…" Mikey starts.

"You sure 'bout this Einstein?" Raph asks.

"Just come on!" Donny yells. You hear their footsteps fade away and the lair door close. You sigh and rest your head against the door. Just then, it hits you. Your IN Donny's lab. He LOCKED you in his lab. The place where he has a bunch of tools and gadgets to help you get out. You start laughing as you go search through the lab. After searching for a while, you find a hammer. You go to the door and start beating on the doorknob, but all it does is dent it. Then you notice the screws holding it in place and you go find a screwdriver. You finally get the doorknob off and then kick the door down. The loud smack it makes as it hits the ground echoes through the lair. You grin and run to grab a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Mikey, Raph, Leonardo, and Donatello,_

_I don't think you thought the plan through too much. You locked me in Donatello's LAB. The place where he keeps all his TOOLS! I was able to break out in no time. But don't worry, I came running after you guys! If you've found me, great! If you haven't… Then I probably got taken by the PDs. So, see ya soon!_

_Love,  
__[Y/N]_

You grin some more as you run and stick it on the door lying on the ground. After that, you run to you and your sister's room. As you enter, you slam the door behind you. Olivia looks up from her book and stares at you.

"What have you done?" She asks. You explain to her how Donny locked you in his lab and how you escaped. She stares at you intently while you explain, then she rolls her eyes. "So, are you leaving to follow them?"

"No my dear sister, that's the beauty of it!" You laugh and make your way to your bed. "I'm sending them on a wild goose chase, but the whole time I'm actually going to be hiding under my bed." You get on your stomach and slide under you bed, giggling the whole time. "This is going to be great! Don't tell them where I am!"

* * *

**Haha! I love how Olivia is much more mature than 'you'! And she's the little sister! :D Anyways, I hope this made up! Again, I'm SO sorry guys! But right now I'm going to warn you about all of next week! June 2- June 9 I will be on a mission trip in Mexico! I know it's a whole week without new chapters, but I will make it up to you when I get back!**

**Thanks to my readers and mucho thanks to my reviewrs, dondena, Designation Drift, Giai Kame, mr nice puppy, Krazy Katieness, ZathuraRoy, kaaayyytteee, I Love Kittens too, and Donny fan 555555555555! Man, there were a lot of reviewers this chapter! :D**

**Love, CowabungaChick**

**P.S. I'll have my Leo's Love chapter up sometime today. I'm stuck on his song drabble. :/**


	14. Nightmares

**I'm back from Mexico! :D I've missed you guys! I hope you guys have missed me and my stories! Anyways, this chapter is cute. Once I got started writing I couldnt stop. Hope it somewhat makes up for being gone a week! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nightmares**

Donny's POV

"Another night in New York City kept crime free by… wait for it… THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!" Mikey yells to the rising sun. Leo shots him a glare, telling him to keep the volume down. He jumps down off the roof and we follow him to a manhole that will lead us back to the lair. "So… how do you think [Y/N] is doing?" Mikey asks.

"She probably fell asleep after beating on the door for a while." I smirk.

"Einstein, she don't give up that easily." Raph mutters.

"Yeah Don, she can be pretty stubborn sometimes." Mikey nods. We come to the lair door and I open it.

"Well, what could she do? I mean, it's not like she can kick down the door." I say. I round the corner to get to my lab, but I stop immediately. My jaw drops at the door to my lab lying on the ground.

"Or maybe she can!" Mikey gawks.

"Don't say I didn't tell ya." Raph snickers. We run over to the fallen door and I see the door knob in dented pieces around the ground. I sigh and smack my forehead.

"I'm an idiot! I locked her in my LAB!" I groan. "What was I thinking?"

"Look at this." Mikey says, picking up a piece of paper. I take it from him and quickly read over the scribbled writing. After reading it, I groan some more.

"Hey guys." A voice says. We turn to see Olivia walking down the stairs and rubbing her tired eyes. "How'd patrol go?"

"Where's [Y/N]?" I ask. She looks at me with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? I thought you locked her in your lab." She says.

"She escaped!" Mikey says and points at the door on the ground. Olivia's eyes widen, but she just shakes her head and goes to the kitchen. "What if she got taken by the Purple Dragons?"

"Maybe she hasn't, don't freak out yet Mikey." Leo says.

"But Leo, the note said she broke out in no time! That means she hasn't been here for HOURS!" Mikey yells, his eyes wide.

"The situation ain't being helped by you screaming, Mikey!" Raph shouts back.

"Guys, c'mon…" Leo sighs as Raph and Mikey continue to argue.

"Wait a second…" I say with a small grin. I take off towards the kitchen where Olivia is. My brothers are confused, but follow me anyways. We find her taking a seat at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"What?" She asks.

"You went to sleep before I locked [Y/N] in my lab." I smile. "How could you possibly know that I did that without her telling you? So you must know where she is!" Olivia's eyes widen and she stuffs a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Idontknowwhatyourtalkingabout." She says quickly while looking down at the table.

"Did she actually leave? Or is she still in the lair?" I ask. She sets her spoon down and crosses her arms.

"You will not get a word out of me." She says.

"She's in the lair, isn't she?" I smirk. I see a hint of annoyance cross her face and I grin. "Thanks Olivia! She's in the lair." I tell my brothers.

"But where?" Mikey ponders.

"Split up and find her." Leo grins evilly.

* * *

Back To You

_You're in a dark room. You try to move, but find your hands are tied to the chair you're sitting in. Looking down at your body, you see your clothes are torn through and barely there, revealing a lot you don't normally expose. You also see you have bruises everywhere. Assuming the worst, you start shaking in fear. You gasp as you try and pull your arms loose of their binds._

"_Hello?" You yell. No answer. "HELLO?" Just then, you hear a hiss right in front of you. A shadowy figure steps into view and you gasp. Hun steps out, but his eyes are bright yellow and have slits for pupils. Your body freezes. _

"_Hello [Y/N]." He says in a snake like voice. His body then twists and contorts into a giant snake. He slithers slowly to you and then wraps his scaly snake body around you tightly. You gasp for air as you feel your lungs slowly being crushed by the huge snake version of Hun. His face stops in front of yours and his eyes glare at you. "Your big, bad turtle friendsss can't sssave you now, girl. I have you prisssoner." He says, his pointy, snake-like tongue coming out and getting in your face. You squeal as tears start to fall slowly from your frightened eyes. You take a shallow breath before you shakily talk._

"_They will always come for me. They will always save me." You mumble, more to reassure yourself rather than tell Hun._

_Hun laughs loudly. "Don't count on it, girl." He says. From other corners in the room, you see four more figures step out. It takes you a while, but you finally realize it's the turtles. They all look at you with blank stares as they keep their distance. You frightfully stare at each of them._

"_Guys! Please! Save me! Please!" You cry. That plea gets no reaction from the turtles though. They just continue to blankly watch as Hun constricts you slowly. You scream in pain, but not even that breaks your friends from their gaze. You cry uncontrollably now, realizing your friends won't save you, but you don't give up from trying. "Please! Leo! Help me!" You yell. His stare doesn't break from you, but you watch in horror as he just evilly smiles at you. "No! Leo! Raph! Please, help me!" You beg the red clad ninja._

"_Ya always were needy [Y/N]." Raph says with a straight face as he continues to look at you. Your jaw drops at his response. You shift your glance to Mikey and Donny. _

"_Please!" You choke out. That's all you can get because Hun has you so tightly wrapped._

"_Nah." Mikey crosses his arms and gets the same evil look Leo did. You squeeze you eyes shut a bit before looking at Donny._

"_Donny!" You say._

"_Why would I save you? I don't even like you! All you've been is a nuisance. I'm glad Hun's taking care of you." Donny smirks, boring his eyes into you. You feel your heart shatter in your chest, along with your lungs. As soon as you scream, everything goes black…_

* * *

"AHHH!" You scream and sit up straight. You soon learn that was a bad move though. "MOTHER OF…" You stop your sentence right there and lay back down. In your fright, you forgot you had fallen asleep UNDER your bed. When you try to sit up, you hit one of the support poles on the bottom. While rubbing your head, you realize you're shaking. Shaking badly. That dream was just too much to handle. It was bad enough you were frightened by Hun already, but the thought of the guys standing there and being amused by your death made you want to sob. In fact, you already were sobbing. You cried as you just lay there and hold your head. Suddenly, you hear the door open.

"[Y/N]?" The familiar voice of Donny asks. Just hearing him say your name makes you want to cry even harder. You just can't get his words out of your head. _Why would I save you? I don't even like you! All you've been is a nuisance. I'm glad Hun's taking care of you._ You bite your tongue to hold back your cries, but it doesn't work. Donny lays down on the floor and smiles. "Found you!" He says, but then he frowns when he sees you're crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" You just shake your head and turn on your side, not looking at him. "[Y/N], why are you crying?" He asks again.

"Imnotcrying." You mutter, probably barely understood by Donny.

"Right, and Einstein DIDN'T discover energy equals mass times the speed of light squared." He says. Even in your distraught state, you can't help but smile a bit. You don't answer though. "Fine. I'll just sit here and pester you until you come out and tell me." He says. You roll your eyes and then feel a poke at your side. You jerk away and cover your mouth to hide you laugh. "Very ticklish on the sides, I see?" Donny says, and you can practically hear the smile he's wearing.

"DontDonny." You mutter. He pokes you again and you jerk away. You hear him laughs he continues to poke you. You twist and turn until you're facing him and you grab his hands. "St-stop it, D-Donny!" You say, trying to control your laughs.

"Not until you tell me what's bugging you." He insists. You just shake your head.

"You can be annoying, ya know that right?" You smirk. He smiles triumphantly.

"Good, I try to be." He says. You playfully shove him away so you can crawl out from under the bed. Once you're out, you sit against your bed and pull your knees to your chest. Donny sits beside you and pokes you once more. "Tell me."

"…"

"[Y/N], please." He prods.

"… I had a nightmare." You say.

"What about?" He asks. You hesitate for a minute before he bums your arm with his as a continuing gesture. "Come on, you can tell me." You sigh, then pour out all the details of your horrid nightmare. He listens in silence as you tell him the whole dream. The only reaction he gives you is a hand on your shoulder when you tell him what he said to you in your dream. The tears slowly fall down your face again as you finish.

"It was terrible Donny." You mumble and set your head on your knees. His hand moves to your back and rubs comforting circles on it.

"Hey, it was just a nightmare. That will never happen [Y/N]. I promise that will never happen." He says.

"How do you know?" You choke, still not looking to him. He brings you in for a hug and lets you cry into his plastron. When you finally seem to calm down, he makes you look up at him.

"I will always save you [Y/N]. Always. Until my last breath, I will fight to protect you from whatever threatens you." He whispers to you.

"Promise?" You ask.

He smiles. "Promise." You smile a bit, wipe your eyes, and hug him again.

"Thanks Donny. You always know what to say." You say.

"Really? I would consider my social skills at beginner level considering I haven't had contact with the outside world too much AND my best friends are electronic." He laughs. You just grin.

"I'm not electronic." You say.

"True." He nods. Just then, you hear your name being called by Mikey.

"Has anyone found her yet?" Mikey yells. Donny sighs, hesitantly gets up, then turns around to help you.

"Guess I have to share you with everyone else now, huh?" He smiles slightly. You can feel a blush creeping to your face as you smile at the ground.

"Guess so." You say and grab his hand. He hauls you up and you both walk out of the room.

"Found her." Donny says. Mikey, Leo, and Raph come into view and sigh in relief.

"Shell [Y/N]! Where ya been?" Raph asks, throwing his arms in the air.

"Sorry. I kinda fell asleep." You sheepishly grin.

"That was a mean prank." Leo crosses his arms at you, but you see his slight smile.

"Sorry… again." You shrug.

"Did you find her?" Your sister's voice yells from over by the living room area.

"Yeah!" Mikey yells back. Olivia looks over her shoulder and smiles at you.

"I've never been one to keep secrets." She laughs.

"Yeah, I know." You smile. Just then, she gives you a puzzling look.

"So, where were you hiding?" Mikey asks you, drawing your attention from your sister.

"Under my bed." You say.

"Very smart." He says, nodding amusingly. "Very smart indeed." Then Mikey gets a puzzled expression on his face too. Soon after though, he starts to grin. "Uh, Donny, I don't think [Y/N]'s going to run away anytime soon." He says. Leo and Raph get smirks on their faces as you look down and realize Donny is still holding your hand from when he helped you up. Now you know what your sister was looking at. Donny's cheeks flush red as he quickly lets go. You blush too and put your hands behind your back. Awkward silence fills the room.

"Well, um…" You start. "I'm going to go see Livy." You say and slowly walk away. When you're far enough away though, you burst into a run. Funny how you were going to the one person who can't keep secrets… to ask for love advice.

* * *

**Aw! Cute Donny and you moment! I have to say, I was crying when I wrote the nightmare... I could barely write those words coming out of Donny's mouth! Scary! D: But no worries, everything turned out okay! :)**

**Thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers Designation Drift, I Love Kittens too, Krazy Katieness, dondena, mr nice puppy, kaaayyytteee, ZathuraRoy, Giai Kame, and Overlord Prince! I have the BEST reviewers and readers EVER! I missed you guys so much! :)**

**Mucho Love,**

**CowabungaChick**


	15. Dr Donny

**I dedicate this chapter to one of my most loyal reviewers, Giai Kame, as a get well present! She's feeling under the weather, so I hope this story lifts her spirits a bit! :)**

* * *

**Dr. Donny**

"Donatello Hamato, you better get that thing out of my face before I shoved it down your throat." You croak angrily at Donny as he holds a thermometer at your mouth. You woke up feeling really under the weather this morning and by noon, you had a fever and terrible sore throat. When you woke up though, the guys hadn't gotten back from their nightly patrol yet so Master Splinter and Olivia started taking care of you. By the time the guys got back to the lair, they were all exhausted. But then they saw you wrapped up in a blanket on the couch while coughing your lungs out. Donny, who was the most tired of them since he stayed up the night before finishing a project, ran straight to you and went into doctor mode. He even had Mikey make him cups of coffee so he could stay awake while he took care of you. You've been protesting the entire time though, hoping he would give up and go to sleep. But he just insisted. Sometimes you really hated that sweet, caring nature of his. So now you lay on the couch, sipping some hot tea Master Splinter gave you while Donny tries and takes your temperature again. For the 23rd time since he started taking care of you. You feeling sick and just wanting to sleep wasn't helping the situation either. Everyone looks shocked at your reaction to him.

"Man, she must REALLY be sick if she's threatening Donny." Mikey comments.

"[Y/N], just let me take your temperature again." Donny insists.

"Don, you took it twenty minutes ago!" You whine. As you two start to bicker, Master Splinter comes out of his room from his meditation session. He rubs his temples with his paws. He comes and puts a hand on Donny's shoulder.

"Donatello, I believe [Y/N] has had the best care you could give her. Her body needs rest and relaxation if she is going to fully recover." He says, pulling Donny back to look at him.

Donny hesitates, but then sighs. "Yes Master Splinter." You shoot Master Splinter a thankful look and he just chuckles. You get up off the couch and stand up.

"Where are you going?" Donny asks.

"To bed. I need rest and relaxation, remember?" You smirk as you begin to waddle to your room. He follows you, making sure you don't fall down the stairs or something else highly dangerous. You walk into your room and drop the blanket to the floor. You walk over to your bed and lay down underneath the covers, pulling them up so that only your head is visible. Donny watches you a bit from the door and you instantly feel bad for being mean to him. He's only trying to help you get better after all. "Hey… Donny?" You mumble.

"Yeah?" He asks and walks in the room and towards your bed. He squats down beside you so you can see him.

"I'm sorry for, ya know… threatening you and stuff." You say. He lightly chuckles and shrugs.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for being so…" He falters, trying to find the word.

"Caring?" You suggest.

"I was going to say annoying, but sure. Caring works too." You both smile at each other. Trying to fight it, but being unsuccessful, you give in to the tickle in your throat and start coughing hoarsely into your pillow. When you finish, you groan.

"I'm dying." You mutter, but then you realize you lost your voice. You sound like some kind of deflating balloon when you try and talk.

"I know. You just need a long nap. You'll wake up and feel a lot better." Donny says.

"I know." You barely whisper. You shiver, even though you have the covers all the way up. Donny sees this and grabs a blanket off the edge of your bed. He spreads it over you and you feel warm again. You snuggle in closer to your pillow and some of your hair falls in your face as a result. You try to blow the strands away, but to no avail. Then you see a big, green finger come into view and tuck your hair behind your ear. Donny then starts to comb his fingers through your [H/C] locks. You don't object one bit. It feels so nice and makes you sleepy. Your eyes start to fall and a sleepy smile comes across your face as you resist the urge to just let out all your feelings for the purple clad ninja turtle. After your talk with Olivia, you finally embraced everything your heart was telling you. You really did like the techno genius. A lot. You kept it to yourself though because you didn't know how he felt about you. And over the years you have learned that all your feelings are good for is getting hurt. Take Liam for example. You trusted him, now he's on the turtles' most wanted list. You just have had a terrible past with the male race and don't really know how you feel about living with five of them now. Even if they are mutants and not humans. Men were men after all. You feel Donny's hand stop combing through your hair and he just cups your face gently with his hand. Your breath catches in your throat, but you stay still. He probably thinks you're asleep.

"I… I…" He starts to whisper, but then he sighs. "Get better soon [Y/N]." He says. His hand leaves your face, also leaving you disappointed, and he walks out of the room. You lay there for a second, before drifting into sleep.

* * *

Your eyes flutter open, but all you see is darkness. To your left, you hear your sister's quiet snore. You sit up in your bed and stretch a bit. Looking at the clock you realize it's three in the morning. You slept for a good nine hours or so. You smile, feeling better, not completely great, but better. You uncover yourself and slide on your house shoes. You wrap your blanket back around you and head out the bedroom door. You walk cautiously around the lair, hoping to not wake up a house full of ninjas. When you get to the kitchen you smell a delightful aroma. Chicken noodle soup. You head over to the stove to see it on the lowest heat setting it would go. You pick up the sticky note on the counter.

_Dear [Y/N],_

_Hope you feel better after a nap! I knew you'd probably wake up sometime during the night and be hungry, so I made you some soup. Hope you get better soon. _

_XO, _

_Mikey_

You grin. Mikey was the best! You get down a bowl and a spoon then serve yourself some soup. You go to sit at the table with your bowl. As the hot liquid runs down your sore throat you can't help but moan in happiness at the soothing warmth it gives you. In seconds, you down the bowl. You didn't realize how hungry you were. You get up and get some more, but then you hear a creek. Turning around, you see a sleepy Donatello walking towards the kitchen with a coffee mug. You didn't realize the coffee maker was going, but now you can smell the liquid through the room. Donny sees you and smiles a bit.

"Morning." He mutters, automatically walking to the coffee machine.

"Don, it's only three. What are you doing up?" You ask, setting your bowl on the table and crossing your arms at him.

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugs.

"Whatever. You're working on something, aren't you?" You narrow your eyes at him.

"…"

"Donny."

"…"

"Don, you need to go to bed, you haven't slept in days." You sigh, walking over to him.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asks you, changing the subject. He takes his hand and feels your forehead. "Hmmm." He grabs your hand and his filled coffee mug and drags you to his lab. You groan in annoyance as you enter and sit down on one of the tables. He goes and digs around for his medical supplies. "Your throat feeling better?" He asks.

"Yeah." You mutter. He brings over a thermometer and puts it in your mouth. You both just stare at each other until the thermometer goes off. He takes it, then smiles at what it says.

"Your temperature is back to normal." He says.

"That's good." You say and he nods. "Now go to bed Donatello." He just ignores you though.

"Have your shivers gone away?" He asks.

"Yes." You say quietly.

"Great!" He says. He puts the stuff away and heads to his desk where he's tinkering with a small device that's destroyed beyond recognition. You get off the table and go over to him.

"Donny." You say sternly. "Go. To. Sleep." You get behind him and start pushing his rolling chair out of the lab, but he fights you and plants his feet on the ground. You push against the chair, but you move him nowhere.

"I'm not tired, [Y/N]." He insists.

"The bags under your eyes say otherwise." You point out, making him sigh. "Don, you took care of me. I'm better. Now please stop hurting your body. You know as well as I do that sleep is essential. Please Donny." You plead. He turns back and looks to his project on the table. "The project can wait for a couple of hours." He nods slowly then stands up and looks down at you.

"Are you going to sleep too?" He asks. You laugh.

"Donny, I just had nine hours of sleep. I'm fine." He gives you a wary look. "Seriously Donatello, I'm fine."

"Why do you do that?" He suddenly asks. You look up at him in confusion. "You say my name a lot. Whether it's Don, or Donny, or Donatello. You say all of them a lot when you're talking to me." You blink a couple of times before shrugging.

"I don't know. Maybe I like your name." You slightly smile. "Donny." You add. He smiles at you and before you realize it, he has his hands on your waist and is bringing you closer to him.

"I'm glad you like my name, because I like the way my name sounds when you say it." He says.

"Really?" You grin.

"Really." He says.

"Okay." You start moving closer to him. "Donny?"

"Hmmm?" He says, bringing you closer to him until you were centimeters away. You smile sweetly at him.

"Go to sleep." You say. He rolls his eyes.

"I'm not going to sleep if you stay up. Somebody has to make sure you don't hurt yourself." He teases.

"I'll be careful." You reassure him.

"Nope." He says and you back away from him, annoyed.

"Fine. Let's… watch a movie?" You suggest and he nods. You both make your way to the living room and you start searching through the movies. You fine one to watch and stick it in.

"What are we watching?" He asks as you come and sit beside him.

"Made of Honor. It's a funny chick-flick about a guy's best friend getting married and her asking him to be the maid of honor at her wedding. But he realizes he loves her and tries to win her back." You explain. You see the non-interested look on Donny's face as he just nods. The movie starts and about ten minutes into it, you get to the part where Hannah gets engaged and is telling her proposal story to Tom, the best friend. "Aw! How cute! Look Donny!" You coo and look over. Donny is passed out in his spot next to you though. You smile. "Always works. Turn on a chick flick, guys pass out in about ten minutes." You mumble victoriously. You get up and turn the movie off as you listen to Donny's quiet snores. He yawns hugely in his sleep which causes you to yawn too. A wave of sleepiness washes over you suddenly. You grab a blanket off one of the chairs and then go curl up next to Donny on the couch, falling asleep to the sound of his quiet snores.

* * *

**Wohoo! Chapter 15! That's halfway to 30! I feel acomplished. :)**

**Thank you to my wonderful readers and reviewers, mr nice puppy, Livangel16, Giai Kame, dondena, Krazy Katieness, and I Love Kittens too! :D**

**P.S. Livangel16, I do read your story Not An Ordinary Girl and I absolutely love it! Im rooting for Donny though, just fyi. It's not that I dont love Leo, I just think Sam would be better paired with Donny! Haha! :)**

**Until we meet again my friends!**

**CowabungaChick**


	16. How It Started pt 1

**Hey guys! Now, I thought it was about time for Olivia to give her side of the story, so here it is! In two parts too! :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

**How It Started pt 1**

Olivia's POV

"Guys, you can't keep me underground forever. I have classes, remember?" [Y/N] says as she gets her things together for school. The turtles (Especially Donny) are freaking out about her leaving. I just casually sit at the table with Master Splinter and listen to their bickering while I eat. "You guys can't stop me, bye!" [Y/N] yells and runs quickly out of the lair. The turtles start to go after her, but Master Splinter stops them.

"[Y/N] must go to her classes, my sons. Do not fear for her safety." Master Splinter says.

"She's going to be fine guys. If anything hopefully she deck that lowlife Liam in the face for me." I say and spoon the last bit of cereal onto my spoon.

"_He_'s going to be there?" Donny asks.

"Chill, Donny. He won't try anything in with that many people around." I say.

"How do you know?" Mikey asks. I stiffen a bit, but get up to put my bowl in the sink.

"I know Liam." I say, then walk out of the kitchen and towards mine and my sister's room. I lay on my bed and get out my journal. Everything major or even minor that's happened in my life I've wrote about in this journal. I've had it since I was 10. I skim through all the entries I see the day I had my first kiss, the day I got my driver's license, my graduation day, the day I joined the purple dragons, and so on… I even had a couple of pictures pasted to some of the pages. I skimmed through and went to my journal entries at the end. I came to a piece of paper that I had forgotten I stuck in there. I bit my lip before I picked it up and unfolded it. It was an entry of the first day I spent as the Purple Dragons prisoner…

* * *

"_Yeah, total whatev Trev. We all know Liam wouldn't do that." I roll my eyes. It was lunch and me and the rest of my gang were eating lunch at the Purple Dragon headquarters, waiting on Liam, our gang leader and Hun's son. Trev, the muscles of our group, was asking us what our opinion was on what Liam was doing to some of the new recruits. Liam was sent by his father to look them over and deem them worthy or not. Trev thought Liam was going to verbally annihilate them all, maybe keep a couple of the girls just as eye candy._

"_Hey, Livy, I don't think Trev is totally wrong." Fiona said, combing her black, blue, and pink hair back into a ponytail. Fiona was the brains of our gang. "He seemed ta be in one of those moods today." _

"_Told ya!" Trev laughed, his deep voice echoing throughout the room._

"_Will you be quiet Trev! Liam's gonna be here any minute. We don't want him to hear your ridiculous accusations." Otto growls. He's our mechanics guy in our team, hence the nickname 'Otto'. His real name is Winston. _

"_Hear what ridiculous accusations, Otto?" A new voice says. We all turn to see our leader coming towards us with a smirk on his face. He takes a seat in between Fiona and me._

"_How'd the new recruits go, Mr. Leader?" Trev asks and flashes his bright white teeth that contradict his black skin. "Any new eye candy ya saved for me and Otto?"_

"_That is so sexist, Trevor." Fiona scowls and crosses her arms, blowing her bangs out of her face. Trev just gives her a cheeky smile._

"_Ya just jealous, Fiona. Ya mad 'cause I'm looking over my options and not just sticking to ya." He replies, winking at her. Fiona just glares at him while Liam and Otto laugh, but I roll my eyes._

"_Yeah, I'm sure that's why she's mad Trev." I say. He just shrugs._

"_So, what's the plan for tonight?" Otto asks Liam. Liam looks over us before giving me a seductive smile. I look away quickly, hoping to hide my blush with my hair. There was no doubt I liked our leader. Every girl dragon around did. Except Fiona. Trev was right, she did like him, but she would never admit it. Anyways, there was just one problem for me though… I was almost positive Liam actually liked me back. Ever since he requested me to be with his gang, there was something I knew he liked about me. I had no idea what though._

"_You guys up for a warehouse raid?" He asks with a smile._

"_Dude! Now ya talkin' my language!" Trev cheers._

"_What are we raiding for?" Fiona asks._

"_Just some supplies Dad needs for this new project he's having the labs work up. Something to take down those turtles." Liam shrugs. Every Dragon member knew about those turtles, but we were forbidden from saying anything about the Purple Dragon's reptilian foes. They were almost as worse as that vigilante Casey Jones._

"_Sounds good! I'm in!" Otto smiles._

"_Sure." Fiona says. They all look to me._

"_C'mon Liv." Liam grins and nudges me. "You know you want to."_

_I sigh. I didn't like raids so much. "Okay. Count me in too." _

"_Great, the whole teams in. You guys go get ready, meet down at the van in 45." Liam grins, then leaves to get ready. Trev and Otto head to the guys rooms while Fiona and I head the other way and to the girls. Once we get there, we get into our mission gear. Becoming a part of the Liam's gang, the top gang, was a major honor. Only the best and most skilled Purple Dragons got the honor. Liam only let you in if he knew your talents could be of good use. That's why I was still unsure why he let me in. I wasn't super smart like Fiona or ridiculously strong like Trev. But I was glad to be in the gang. You got to boss around the other gangs and be held in a high position like Liam. We were like the special ops team of the Purple Dragon Empire. I changed out of my jeans and t-shirt and into my mission gear. My black leggings and tight, black, long-sleeved crop top. I put on my black combat boots and put on my belt. It carried my two knives on the sides and some other things in pockets. I slid an extra knife in each of my boots just in case. I put my hair into a bun and patiently waited on Fiona to finish. Her outfit was somewhat like mine, only she had black shorts and a black, short-sleeved shirt, showing her Purple Dragon tattoo around her wrist. Her black skin made her outfit seem even cooler though. In her belt were all her genius stuff and also her chain she used as a weapon. Her hair was in a ponytail, allowing her bangs to be in her face._

"_Ready?" I ask. She nods, but then puts her finger up in a hold on gesture. She turns around, grabs her eyeliner and starts applying it to her face as war paint. She turns around and grins at me. _

"_You know you want some war paint." She grins. Finally, I give in. I allow her to draw the war marks on me and then we head down to the van. When we get there, we see Trev lifting up the front of the van as Otto examines some things underneath. They're both in their black mission clothes too. Trev sees me and Fiona and he whistles._

"_Lookin' good as always ladies." He says, winking at Fiona. Fiona looks around and then points puzzling at herself._

"_Oh, are you talking to ME? I thought you were talking to all the OTHER eye candy in the headquarters." She counters. Otto and I burst into laughter as Trev just stares blankly at her. Then he glares down at Otto._

"_Shuddup!" Trev says and kicks Otto in the side. "I can and will drop tha van on ya if I have ta!" That immediately quiets Otto._

"_Everybody ready?" Liam asks as he comes into view, securing his black gloves on his hands. He sees me and grins, looking up and down me. I look away quickly._

"_Good to go, boss." Otto says and slides out from under the van. We all climb in and Trev starts driving towards the warehouse._

"_Okay, here's the plan…" Liam starts and goes through all of our tasks. When we reach the warehouse, everybody silently climbs out and starts to do their tasks. While the guys make sure the security doesn't interfere, Fiona and I head to the door and she starts working on the security codes and cameras so I can pick the lock._

"_Hey, time me." Fiona grins. I nod with a smirk, pushing the button on my watch. I watch my clock carefully and then Fiona silently cheers. "Time." She says._

"_Impressive. 53 seconds. New record." I say with a smile. She stands up triumphantly._

"_Let's see if you can beat your record Miss Lock-Picker." Fiona teases. I get out my tools from my belt and get them positioned. _

"_Go." I say. Fiona starts her clock as I pick at the lock. A few seconds later, the familiar clicking noise sounds. "Time." I smile._

"5_ seconds. New record. We rock!" Fiona giggles and we high five. I pick up my walkie talkie and press the button._

"_Good to go Liam. Door sensors and security cameras are off." I say. _

"_Okay, be there in a few." Liam responds. Loyal to his word, he, Otto, and Trev arrive a few seconds later. Liam grins. "That was quick."_

"_We both beat our previous records by a long shot." Fiona shrugs. "No biggie." _

_All of the guys look impressed, but Liam hushes us and we move inside._

"_Fiona, take out the motion sensors." Liam says, looking at each of them lying on the floor._

"_Yeah." Fiona says, digging around her belt. She takes out a small device and points it at each of the devices. "We have 15 seconds." We all run through to the other side and get to a door. I grab my lock pick and start working at it. Once I get it open, we run through the door and into the huge garage part of the warehouse. Liam leads us over to some barrels. They have the radioactive sign plastered on them._

"_This is what we need." Liam says. He turns to Otto and tosses him the van keys. "Bring the van around the back Otto. We'll open the door." Fiona hands Otto the motion sensor jammer and he runs out of the room. "Liv, Fiona, go work on opening the door. Trev and I'll get the barrels brought over there." Fiona and I nod and then race to the garage door._

"_How we gonna do this Fiona?" I ask, looking at the large, semi truck sized door._

"_Well, there has to be some sort of alarm around here. We need to deactivate that first, then we'll work from there." She says. We both split up and start searching for some sort of alarm. Finally, Fiona calls me over and I see the small box attached to the door. She works her magic and it soon powers off._

"_Trev, come lift this door." I say. He nods and then rubs his hands together as he walks over._

"_Watch this, eye candy." He grins at Fiona and starts to lift the door. Fiona just rolls her eyes. After a few minutes, Otto drives the van around back._

"_Sorry, there were some motion sensors I had to avoid." He says. We all load up the barrels in the back and then climb in the van. This time, Otto doesn't even avoid the motion sensors. He plows right through them at full speed, sending the sensors into a frenzy. We get out of distance just as a cop helicopter arrives to inspect. We're all silent for a second before we all start laughing._

"_Whoa! What an adrenaline rush!" Trev laughs._

"_Yeah, I can never get over the feeling." I giggle._

"_So, we did good boss?" Otto asks. He's always been one to suck up to Liam._

"_Yeah, Otto. You guys did great. Possibly the best team I've ever had." Liam smiles._

"_I say this victory calls for ice cream when we get back!" Fiona laughs. Otto and Trev start cheering._

"_You gonna join us Leader?" I ask Liam. He just smiles at me and secretly wraps an arm around my exposed waist. I jump slightly, feeling the cold leather from his gloves touch my skin._

"_Maybe a bit later. I have to talk to Dad though." He smiles. Once we get back to HQ, we unload the barrels in the loading deck. Hun comes down to great us and smiles at the barrels._

"_This is what I'm talking about!" Hun booms with laughter as he looks at the barrels. Then he turns to us. "Great job son! I am very impressed with you and your team!" He says, putting his hands on Liam's shoulders._

"_Thank you father." Liam says. He then looks at us. "You guys go onto the cafeteria without me. I'll be there in a minute."_

"_Yes, go celebrate your victory young ones! You deserve it!" Hun smiles, patting us each on the back. I almost fall over with the force he puts in, but I quickly regain my balance. I get to the cafeteria with the others and we get our ice cream. _

"_That was so awesome! Hun actually said we did great!" Otto said._

"_Yeah. He usually doesn't visit us himself." Fiona agrees._

"_Well, Liam did say he needed to talk with Hun when we got back. He probably came down to talk to his son." I shrug. _

"_Dudes, I wonder what they're talking about." Trev wonders aloud. Then, he turns to me and grins. "Let's find out. Give me your walkie talkie Liv." _

"_No Trev! That's a violation of our leader's privacy." I say._

"_C'mon, ya know you want to Liv!" Trev pushes._

"_I must say, I'm curious too." Fiona grins at me. _

_My jaw drops at her. "Otto, c'mon teacher's pet, help me out!" I plead._

"_I actually want to know too." He says shyly. I gawk at them._

"_Liam will get so mad if he finds out!" I say._

"_Well, he won't." Trev grins and snatches the walkie talkie from my belt. Before I can grab it back, he turns it on._

"… _Yes father. I understand. So, what was this you wanted to tell me about the reptiles?" Liam asks._

"_Son, they have befriended someone new." Hun says. "Someone I believe we can use to our advantage."_

"_Really? Who is it?"Liam asks._

"_Her name is [Y/N]." Hun says. My eyes widen and my heart stops. Did he really just say [Y/N]? I pray and hope that it isn't my sister he's talking about._

"_So, I'm guessing they value her a lot, like the O'Neil woman?" Liam asks._

"_Yes, very much so. Son, I believe we have a new pawn in our little game." Hun chuckles darkly. My eyes fall and look at the table. All I can think hope is that this is a different [Y/N], but something tells me it's not._

* * *

**Wow! I must say, I love the team. Trev, Fiona, and Otto are cool and really good friends to Olivia! Liam's a scum bucket though. But anyways, tell me what you guys think about the team? Do you trust them? Should Olivia trust them? Do you guys think they would side with Olivia or Liam? I honestly just want to hear what you guys think about Trev, Fiona, and Otto. :3**

**So, in part 2, you guys will learn how Olivia figured out it was actually 'you' they were talking about, how Liam found out Olivia knew, and how the rest of the team reacts to the sudden change between the leader and Olivia. Then at the end it will come back to reality and the story shall continue. I figured telling Olivia's story was key though if you guys are going to understand what is to come! :D**

**Thank you to my readers and my reviewers mr nice puppy, youllbeinmyheart1997, Krazy Katieness, Giai Kame, ZathuraRoy, dondena, Livangel16, Kuma the wolf alchemist, and IceColdFever! You guys are the best reviewers ever! :)**

**Bye for now!**

**CowabungaChick**

**P.S. Mikey's Cutie and Raph's Babe will be up tomorrow morning. I got really tired tonight. :/ Sorry guys!**


	17. How It Started pt 2

**And here is the much awaited part 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

**How It Started pt 2**

"_Quick! Here he comes!" Otto says frantically. Trev tosses me the walkie talkie and I turn it off and stuff it back in my belt. Then we all go back to casually eating our ice cream. Liam rounds the corner and walks towards our table._

"_Sorry 'bout that guys." He says and takes a seat between me and Fiona. _

"_It's cool bro." Trev shrugs. Everybody is silent for a while. Liam just looks at all of us with confused expressions._

"_Is everything okay guys?" Liam asks._

"_Everything's fine Liam. Don't worry about it." Fiona smiles at him. I finish my ice cream and then get up._

"_I'm going to bed. Night guys." I say and exit the cafeteria. I make my way to mine and Fiona's room, take off my gear when I get there, and then put on pajamas. I flop down on my bed and sigh. Somehow, I need to know if they were talking about my sister. Tons of plans zoom through my head, but finally I decide my best choice would be to ask Liam about it. Though it would take some convincing and I would have to make sure to watch what I say. Before I can go too in depth about my plan though, I fall asleep._

"_Hey Liam!" I yell and run after him. This morning, I got up and got ready for some sparring and teamwork exercises with my gang. We ran through all of our plans, exercises, and fights in record time, leaving us about an hour of free time before lunch. As we all went our separate ways, I decided it was the perfect time to ask Liam about his conversation with his father. As he started walking away to head to his room, I caught up with him. I lock my arm with his and give him a smile._

"_Hey Liv." He smiles back. "What's up?" _

"_Nothing. Just thought I would walk with our leader for a while." I playfully smile at him. "Do you mind?"_

"_Not at all." He grins._

"_So… how's things going?" I ask._

"_Good. You?"_

"_Great." _

"_That's good."_

"_So, your dad was impressed with our work last night?" I ask, trying to get to the point of asking._

"_Oh yeah. He thinks this is the best team I've ever had." Liam says. _

"_That's great! So I'm guessing he pulled you into his office to tell you how awesome we are?" I giggle._

"_Ha, not exactly." He says._

"_Well then what'd he say?" I ask casually. I was trying just to sound curious, not like I needed the information._

_His lips go into a straight line. "It was about the reptiles."_

"_Really? Great. What did those wanna be amphibians do this time?" I smirk. A small smile plays on his lips when he senses my disgust with them._

"_They befriended a new person. Somebody named [Y/N] [L/N]. Dad thinks she'll be useful bait and such. Like the O'Neil woman." Liam shrugs like it's no big deal. I try to keep myself calm and cool. It IS my sister. He then looks at me seriously. "You can't tell anyone about it though, Liv. Not even Fiona. My dad didn't even want me to tell anyone." I give him a slight smirk._

"_Alright. It's our secret." I whisper. He grins. "Well, I'm going. I'll see you at lunch."_

"_Where you going?" Liam asks as I pull away and start walking the other direction._

"_To shower. Ya know not all of us like to stay sweaty all day." I laugh. Before he can say another word I round the corner and start running to my room, not able to hold everything much longer. I burst into the room and slam the door behind me. _

"_Whoa! Where's the fire, sparky?" Fiona asks._

"_What? Oh, nothing." I say. She raises a pierced eyebrow at me._

"_Yeah right. What's up Liv?" She says and comes to sit beside me on my bed._

"_N-Nothing. Just... Uh… I saw… I saw some new recruits flirting with Liam." I lie. She gets a smirk on her face._

"_Oh puh-lease Liv. You have nothing to worry about girl. Liam's crazy about you. Even Trev knows. And that's saying something. Trev knows nothing." She laughs. I start to laugh too. "Hey, I'm going to lunch. Wanna come with?"_

"_Uh… you go ahead. I'm gonna shower first." I say._

"_Okay. See ya in a bit." She says and leaves the room. I grab my shower stuff and exit the room to head to the showers. I get in there and see my favorite shower stall is open so I quickly grab it. I rid myself of my sweaty practice clothes and turn the shower on. When the hot water hits my skin, relief washes over me. I try to clear my head of the thought of my sister in trouble. Surely the turtles could keep her safe, right? Then I recall Liam saying she would be used like April O'Neil is. That made me feel sick. I have to figure out a way to keep my sister safe. She was always there for me when we were younger. Just because she left to go to college doesn't mean she doesn't love me, right? I joined the Dragons to make my parents mad and it worked. I hated my parents. Not [Y/N] though. But what could I do? Call her somehow? A few minutes later, I get out of the shower and change into normal clothes. Cargo pants and a cropped shirt. I head back to my room and put all my stuff away. Than it occurs to me that I'm not hungry. So I lie on my bed and think some more. I suddenly smile and sit up. I remember that I have a cell phone in here. A couple of nights ago, Trev, Otto, and Liam went running around the city. They came back with some stolen objects, including some cell phones. I look over to my bedside table and dig around in the drawer. Finally, I pull out a small rectangular device. I remember the first thing I did with the phone when I got it was program all the numbers I know into it. So the only numbers in it was [Y/N]'s and my parent's. I went to my sister's contact and hit send. I hear the rings and wait for the familiar voice to pick up, but all it did was go to voicemail. I try three more times before I give up. I sigh. Finally I put the phone back up and head to the cafeteria. I take a seat at the table where my friends are sitting. I notice Liam isn't there though. _

"_Where's Liam?" I ask and sit down._

"_He just left actually. His dad called him down to his office. Where you been?" Trev asks, stuffing his face with food._

"_I was just in our room." I shrug. We sit there for a while before Otto brings up the subject of tonight's plans. _

"_Liam said it's a surprise, but that it's a very important thing for Hun to have." Otto says._

"_So, what do ya think it'll be?" Trev asks. _

"_Who knows? Maybe it's just another raid." I shrug. Suddenly, I feel someone grab my wrist. They pull me off the bench and I scramble to keep up with them. I look up and see a very mad looking Liam. Looking back to the team, I see their confused faces too._

"_What did you do?" Fiona mouths._

"_Like I know!" I mouth back. Liam pulls me all the way out into the hallway then turns to face me. "What?" I ask._

"_What the hell are you thinking Liv?" Liam asks._

"_What are you talki – " _

"_Don't play dumb!" He says._

"_I'm not playing dumb! I have no idea what you're talking about!" I protest._

"_You called someone! Four times!" He growls. "[Y/N] [L/N] to be exact." My eyes widen and I start to shake._

"_H… How did you…" I start._

"_All the calls in and out of this place are monitored." He says. He then grips my upper arm tightly, making me wince. "Why did you call her?" I stay quiet for a while and look at the ground. "Answer me Liv!" He commands, gripping my arm tighter._

"_I… I…" I choke out._

"_Are you some sort of double agent? Are you working for the reptiles too?" Liam asks._

"_No! No! Nothing like that! I just…" I stutter._

"_You what Olivia?" He demands._

"_She's my sister!" I yell at him suddenly. "I can't just let your dad use her as bait! She can't get hurt! I needed to warn her to keep her safe!" He glares at me and tightens his grip._

"_Why you little…" He says and brings up his hand to smack me. I brace myself for impact, but it never comes. Trev's hand is holding Liam's back and Fiona had a gentle hand on my shoulder. Otto pries Liam's hand off of my upper arm._

"_What's going on?" Fiona demands._

"_She's a traitor. She works for the enemy." Liam glares at me. They all look at me with wide eyes._

"_Liv… Is he telling the truth?" Trev asks._

"_No! I'm not working for the enemy. All I was doing was calling my sister to warn her about their plan! I just wanted her safe!" I blurt out._

"_Your sister is the turtles' new friend, isn't she?" Fiona asks. I nod slowly._

"_She's a traitor. Her telling could have jeopardized the whole plan. I don't care who the bait is to you, Olivia. You NEVER tell our plans. That was one of your requirements when you joined this team. And you broke it." Liam glares at me._

"_Liam… dude…" Trev starts._

"_Take her upstairs." Liam orders. All of our eyes widen. Upstairs is where the torture rooms are. Where we put prisoners and traitors. The place the turtles would go if they got captured. "Take her there! Now! Get her out of my sight." He sneers. Trev lets go of Liam and comes up behind me. He and Fiona walk me towards the stairs while Otto stays and tries to cool down Liam._

"_What were you thinking, Liv?" Trev whispers._

"_I… I just wanted her to be safe. That's all I swear!" I say, holding back my tears._

"_Hey, hey… we believe you." Fiona says._

"_Really?" I ask._

"_Liam's just over reacting. Give him a few hours and he'll be apologizing for locking you up here." Fiona shrugs. They take me to a concrete door and open it. I gasp when I get inside. The walls are stained with blood and the rusty smell lingers everywhere. The whole room looks like some medieval prison. Chains are aligned along the wall and I get lead to one of them. I sit down on the floor and allow Trev to lock the chains around my wrists. When he's done with that, he pulls out a granola bar._

"_I took it from the cafeteria. Was gonna have it for a snack later, but you take it. Keep it just in case you don't get a lot of food." He smiles at me, tucking it in my pocket._

"_Great Trev. How am I going to get to it?" I slightly smile, shaking my hands to make him realize I'm chained up. _

"_They'll have to let you go for bathroom breaks and stuff like that. Eat it then." Trev shrugs._

"_Don't worry though, Livy. Liam'll come to his senses in a few hours." Fiona says._

"_Okay." I sigh. They give me reassuring smiles before they leave. I wait the rest of the day. Night comes and I fall asleep. I don't know how I do it, but I do. Fiona, Trev, not even Otto ever came to get me either. Next thing I know, it's been over a week since I was locked up…_

* * *

I finish reading my journal entry and sigh. I still can believe I was locked up in that room for two weeks before the turtles and my sister rescued me. I'm so glad they did too. The turtles aren't that bad once you get to know them. I look over at the clock and see I was in here thinking for two hours and [Y/N] should be getting home any minute. I put my journal away and head out of the room.

"Hey, she came out." Mikey says. He and his brothers are training with Master Splinter. Right now, Leo and Raph were sparring. Raph looks over at me temporarily, allowing Leo to side kick him in the face. Raph falls to the floor, cussing up a storm about how bad it hurt. "Ohh… He's gonna feel that in the morning!" Mikey cringes. I climb down the stairs and stand by him and Donny.

"WHAT THE SHELL WAS THAT LEO?" Raph yells and stumbles to get back up.

"Well, I thought you were going to deflect it, but it's not my fault you got distracted by Olivia." Leo crosses his arms and smirks. Raph just glares at him and tackles him to the floor. Master Splinter sighs and mumbles something about teenage boys. He then goes to try and stop the two eldest turtles fighting. Just then, I hear the lair door open. Mikey, Donny, and I look over to see [Y/N] enter, looking tired and annoyed by how much her books weigh.

"[Y/N]'s alive!" Mikey cheers and runs towards her. Donny and I follow after him. My sister tiredly sits her books on the counter and then plops down in a kitchen chair.

"Of course I'm alive!" She laughs.

"How was your day?" I ask and go to get a cup of water.

"Tiring." She groans and rubs her eyes. "I swore I was going to pass out in my last class. My teacher talking about the Civil War didn't help either." She laughs a bit. I smile at her.

"I bet." I say.

"So… was _He_ there?" Donny asks with a glare at the name. I roll my eyes, but [Y/N] just shakes her head.

"Nope. It was weird too. Dr. Greggs didn't even call his name when he did roll. He just went on like he was never there to begin with." She shrugs. "But ya know… Whatever. Saves me from getting in trouble because I would have punched him in the face."

"Told you." I look at Donny and Mikey.

"Would you actually do it?" Mikey asks suspiciously.

"Shell yeah! Nobody messes with my little sister and gets away with it!" [Y/N] grins evilly, then she smiles at me. I smile back. "But anyways, I'm going to sleep. I'm going to pass out right here if I don't." She gets up and starts walking towards our room. "Night guys."

"Uh… it's only noon." Mikey says.

"Just let her sleep." I say. Mikey, Donny, and I walk back to see that Master Splinter had accomplished breaking Raph and Leo apart. Donny and Mikey hurry past me and stand in line with their two eldest brothers.

"Nice of you to join us boys." Master Splinter tells them. "We shall continue sparring, my sons." I come up behind the guys and raise my hand to let Splinter know I need to ask him something. He smiles at me. "Yes Olivia?" The guys turn around and look at me and I suddenly feel nervous.

"May I, uh… May I join you guys?" I ask. Splinter smiles at me while the guys look nervously at each other.

"Of course Olivia. You shall be a challenging opponent for my sons." He says. I smile and take a place on the end by Mikey. Master Splinter goes back to talking. "I think we will have Raphael spar with… Olivia this time."

"Oh God…" I mutter to myself.

"Hands on combat Raphael." Master Splinter says, holding his paw out so Raph can stick his sai in his sensei's hands. Raph does and then he and I face each other. We both bow to each other. "Begin!" Splinter yells. Raph takes a weak fighting stance and watches me carefully. I roll my eyes.

"Please, do not take it easy on me just because I'm a girl." I say, getting in my fighting stance.

"But ya are a girl." He points out. I narrow my eyes at him. I go to punch at him and he barely avoids it. I kick out his leg and knock him flat on his shell. I put my foot on his plastron and look down at him.

"A girl who was in the top ranks of the Purple Dragons. I know how to fight and you won't hurt me easily, I can guarantee that." I say. I then step off him and hold my hand out for him to take. He declines and gets up on his own.

"We shall begin again." Splinter says and I see and small smirk on his face. "Begin!"

* * *

**So, there you have it! I don't think Oliva fully trusts her team like she used to. But you never know, maybe Liam threatened to lock them up too if they busted Olivia out. Or maybe they were just pretending to be her friends. I guess we'll find out in later chapters! :D**

**Oh, and poor Raph! The time he tries to be nice and go easy on Olivia she takes him down. :( Well, you can't really blame her, after how she's been treated by Liam, I wouldn't blame her for not fully trusting all males. Plus, Raph and Liam kind of have the same hotheaded temper, so Raph might remind her of Liam a bit. Well, hopefully they'll learn to get along!**

**Thanks go out to my readers and special thanks to my reviewers, dondena, IceColdFever, mr nice puppy, Designation Drift, Krazy Katieness, ZathuraRoy, and Giai Kame! :) I always love to see what my readers think, so please guys keep reviewing!**

**Yours truly,**

**CowabungaChick **


	18. First Fights

**I'm baaaacccckkk! Sorry for the wait guys! But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Focuses on you and Donny, but if you read the chapter name then you probably know why...**

* * *

**First Fights**

"So… If this equals this… then… that equals this?" You mumble to yourself. Then you look down at your textbook and furrow your eyebrows in frustration. "No, no, no! That can't be right!" You sigh and let your head fall onto your desk. Olivia was in the dojo doing some extra training with Master Splinter. After she and Raph sparred the other day (Raph won eventually), she realized that she needed to bring up her skill if she wanted to beat Raph the next time they sparred. The guys were out on patrol, leaving you in silence and allowing you to do some homework. But so far, you were having no luck with your math. You decided to take a break and go get some food. You slip on your comfortable, baggy, grey hoodie over your tank top and shorts. You redo your messy bun and then head out of the door and to the kitchen. You can hear Olivia's shouts every time she performed a punch or kick for Master Splinter. You slid into the kitchen on your socks and then went to get an apple from the fridge. You start humming to yourself. "Hm. Hmm! Hmmm!" You say as you hum and dance along to your favorite song running through your head. You go over to the counter and cut up your apple. As you're adding the peanut butter to the side, you hear somebody clear their throat. You jump in surprise but end up slipping and falling because of your socks. "Ow!" You groan.

"[Y/N]! Are you okay?" Donny says and rushes over to you. He helps you up and you immediately begin to blush, afraid of what he saw before you fell. You were, after all, dancing around the kitchen to music that you heard in your head.

"Donny! What are you doing here?" You ask quickly and turn back to your food, hoping to hide the blush on your face.

"Well, beside the fact that I live here, I came to get more coffee." He shrugs with a smirk. "Nice dancing by the way."

"Shut up." You mumble and push him. He just laughs. "I thought you went on patrol with the others."

"Nah, I stayed back. I have this invention that I really want to finish tonight." He says.

"Really? What is it?" You ask.

"It's a surprise." He smiles. You raise an eyebrow at him.

"What kind of surprise?" You ask cautiously.

"A good surprise." He says simply. You push your bottom lip out in a pout and grab your food and go sit at the table. "Aren't you supposed to be doing homework?"

"Geez, thanks for reminding me, mom." You tease with a roll of your eyes. He smirks while he fills up his mug again. "I'm stumped on some so I decided it was time to eat."

"What are you stumped on?" He asks and sits down next to you. You start to explain the lesson that is stumping you and he smiles. "Go get your book. Between the two of us geniuses I'm sure we could figure it out." You just grin and take off towards your room. _Did he just call me a genius? _You think. After grabbing your book you raise an eyebrow. You take a whiff of your hoodie real quick and frown. You run over to the dresser and grab your perfume. You spray it on you and then head back out to the kitchen.

"Here it is." You say and drop the book on the table. Donny jumps when it smacks down in front of him. He looks up at you with a raised eye ridge.

"That's a giant book." He says. You just nod. "Well, let's see what we can accomplish." He reads over the section while you eat your apples. By the time you're done eating he's done reading.

"So, what do you think Einstein?" You ask.

"I think… I might understand." He says.

"Might?" You ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Might." He confirms.

"Well, I guess we better try then." You sigh. After a while, you both finally come up with a way to do the problems. As you sit there and go through your assignment, he carefully watches you while sipping his coffee. "And…" You smile and quickly start writing. "There! I'm done! Finally!" You say and relax in your chair after closing your book.

"So you figured out those last few?" Donny asks, sits his cup down, and leans over. Your breath catches when he puts a hand on your bare thigh so he can lean over easier. His hand's so warm on your skin. It may be calloused and thick, but honestly, you think it makes Donatello even more attractive. It proves that even though he is a genius and sweeter than molasses, he can protect you.

"U-Uh… Yeah. They were kind of easy actually." You say, resisting the urge to shift into a better seating position. He just nods understandingly.

"I see…" He says. He then realizes where his hand is and quickly removes it, much to your disappointment. You both sit in awkward silence for a while before you clear your throat.

"So, uh, wanna show me these new inventions you were talking about?" You smile slightly.

"I told you [Y/N], it's a surprise." He says.

"I can keep a secret." You say. He just chuckles and thinks.

"Fine." He finally smiles. You both get up and go to his lab. He closes the door behind you and runs over to a table where he usually sits most of his inventions. He holds a hand up to make sure you stay a good distance away. He picks up a thin watch and wraps it around his wrist. Then he goes over to a cabinet and pulls out a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Don, what are you doing?" You ask, curious about the clothes.

"I'm showing you what my invention does." He grins and then disappears behind a large invention. You get the most confused look on your face but you stay where you are. There's a bright flash of light from where Donny is and you wait.

"Don? What does it do?" You ask. What happens next makes your jaw drop. A human boy about your age steps out from the same place Donny was. He has brown shaggy hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. He's also wearing the same clothes Donny carried behind the machine with him…

"Tada!" The boy says with a grin. You take a step back as you continue to look at him in shock. You carefully look him over, mentally noting the abs and slightly muscular arms. You look up into his eyes for a while.

"Donatello?" You ask in a whisper. He grins and nods.

"It took me forever to build this kind of technology. But I did have a lot of advanced Utrom tech." He says proudly. He definitely sounds like Donny…

"Wow." You mutter under your breath. You start taking slow steps towards him. Once you get about a foot from him, you bring your hand up and touch his face. He had the same warmth as Donny too. You get a small grin on your face. "This is amazing Donny." You say.

"Isn't it? Now we can go up on the surface! I can finally go places that I've always wanted to go without worrying about baggy clothes or 'sticking to the shadows'!" He says with a huge smile. You look over him some more before smiling slightly. You grab his hand and look down at the device. You see the red button and press it. A bright light flashes and you hear the sound of clothes ripping. Once again, Donatello the ninja turtle is standing before you looking slightly disappointed. "Why'd you do that?" You brush the clothes off him and then hug him. He hesitates for a second before hugging you back. "Why? I was finally like you." You pull back and look him in his now white eyes.

"Donny, I honestly don't know why you want to be human." You say.

"Why? Because I could go out in the day! I could have acquaintances and a job! I could go to school like you! People wouldn't be afraid of me and I could do so many great things! I could actually have a shot at having a family too!" He says, backing away from you in frustration. "You don't get it [Y/N]. You can go on the surface without a care in the world. You have so many chances at finding love and having a family. I can't though. Unless some girl mutant turtles show up, then me and my brothers are going to be alone." He says and sits down in his spinning chair. You sigh and then slowly make you way over to him.

"Donny." You say. "Is that what you're afraid of? You'll be forever alone?" He doesn't answer, just remains still. You sigh and squat down in front of him as you place a comforting hand on his knee. "Donatello Hamato, you are the most intelligent, caring, and most amazing person I have ever met in my life. I can guarantee you that you won't be alone. Someday, some lucky girl is going to get to call you her husband. But in order for that to happen, she'll need to know the real you Don. Quite frankly I like the real you better than the human you." You say with a small smile. He looks at you before shaking his head and standing up to go to the table and set the watch down.

"Whatever." He says. You furrow your eyebrows in frustration.

"What is so bad with being a mutant turtle? I actually think it's really cool! I would love to be like you Donny! You don't know how good you have it. You have so many adventures! Up top it's conflicts and fighting all the time! Families break apart friends grow distant. It's terrible! Down here though, you have three brothers who love you immensely and a dad that only wants the best for you. You have April, Casey, Olivia, and me as friends! You have love down here Donny, and I know it's going to sound corny but it's true, all you need is love." You shout. You see his face go pained as you start yelling at him, but he doesn't speak. You start to tear up as you back away. "You really are so lucky Donny. Splinter loves you more than anyone can imagine. I would kill to have parents that loved Olivia and me that much." He looks up at you with a shocked expression.

"[Y/N]… I…" He starts.

"Just… forget I said anything. If you really want to go looking around topside for girls that will fall in love with the fake you, then be my guest." You say, turn around swiftly, and march out of the room. Donny's left dumbstruck in his chair as he watches you leave. As soon as you're out of the lab, the tears start falling and you rush to your room.

Donny's POV

I watch [Y/N] in shock as she marches angrily out of the lab. She slams her door shut and the lair becomes uncomfortably silent. I then realize what just happened and I slam my fist against the desk.

"I am such an idiot." I mutter to myself.

"Hey Don, what's up with [Y/N]?" Olivia says as she walks in. She sees me slump into my chair and frowns. "You guys fought, didn't you?"

"How'd you know?" I sigh and rub my temples.

"[Y/N] hates fighting with loved ones." She says. "So, what'd you guys fight about?" I start telling her everything that happened from the time I put on the watch to when she came in. She just sat there silently and nods. "Hey, don't worry too much about it. She'll get over it. She likes you too much to stay mad." She smiles a bit after I finish my story.

"No, I think I really screwed up." I say.

"Don, there's a really huge chance that she's not even mad at you, she's mad at herself probably." Olivia says.

"Why is she mad at herself?" I ask.

"Probably because she can't admit to you that she likes you, so instead she's getting frustrated that you're too blind to see what's in front of you." She scoffs.

"What?" I ask after a while of shock.

"Yeah. You heard me. [Y/N] likes you Donatello. Like a lot." She smirks at my reaction. "She's probably mad at herself for not having the courage to tell you herself so now she's getting mad because of you mentioning the whole 'living forever alone' thing." She shrugs. My eyes go wide and I stare at the floor. _She likes me? Seriously? _

"No joke… right?" I check. Olivia laughs before grinning.

"No joke. Trust me, I wouldn't kid when it comes to [Y/N]'s feelings for a boy. As far as I know, she's only ever had a couple of boyfriend and those ended tragically. Each of them broke her heart." She says. As soon as she says that, I start feeling… mad. And jealous? Maybe. Some guys out there actually had the opportunity to be with her, but they ended it and broke her heart. That made absolutely no sense. _Why would any guy in their right mind break up with her? She's just so amazing…_

"I have to fix this." I say and stand up. She nods as I run out of the lab and towards her and her sister's room. I slow to a walk as I near the door. I hear faint sobs coming from inside the room and I sigh. I stop in front of the door and rest my head against it, closing my eyes. My hand lingers above the doorknob while I wonder if I should actually try talking to her right now. I shake my head though. _I did this to her and I'm going to fix it. No matter what it takes._

* * *

**So, yeah. First fights suck... fighting verbally just sucks. :/ Always. But HOPEFULLY... your first fight will be resolved with your first kiss! :D Maybe you guys should tell me just how much you love my story so the next chapter is guarenteed a kiss between you and the techno turtle... ;) Haha!**

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers, Designation Drift, Giai Kame, Mayu123, Livangel16, ZathuraRoy, mr nice puppy, I Love Kittens too, IceColdFever, a dying breath, honkytonk-babe3, and Random Person Online! Haha! :D**

**Sincerely,**

**CowabungaChick**


	19. Finally

**IM NOT DEAD! Oh, Im sooooooo sorry my readers! I thank you from the bottom of my heart for waiting! You guys are so awesome! And as I promised, the chapter you've all been waiting for... ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Finally**

There was a shy knock on the door.

"Come in." You say and quickly wipe your eyes. You sit up on your bed and nervously play with your fingers, anticipating the turtle you know is going to walk through the door. You become surprised though when you see the orange banded turtle walk through the door. Mikey smiles gently at you and then carefully closes the door behind him. He silently comes and sits next to you on your bed. "Hi Mikey." You say.

"Hey [Y/N]." He says.

"How was patrol?" You ask.

"It was good." He says. It's silent for a couple of minutes before he clears his throat. "So, are you okay?"

You sigh. "Livy told you everything, didn't she?" He nods. "I don't know. I saw her go towards the lab when I rushed to my room. I figured she'd talk to… D-Donny… I actually thought you were him. I thought by now he'd come and talk to me about it but… I guess I was wrong." You say. You pull your legs up and cross them. He's silent for a second before putting an arm around you.

"She did talk to him. And he did come to your door to talk, but I think he freaked out and next thing we know he's grabbing his bo staff and running out of the lair." He says with a slight shrug.

"Wait… he left?" You ask, slightly worried. This is for sure Raph behavior. Even if Leo or Mikey left it would be less troublesome than Donny. He tends to lock himself in his lab, not run out into the dead of night in New York City.

"Yeah. I don't think we should be too worried though. It is Donny we're talking about. He's gonna be careful." Mikey assures you. You still don't feel convinced though, but you just nod. "C'mon, let's go eat." He stands and hauls you to your feet. You shakily stand and then follow Mikey to the kitchen. Olivia, Leo, and Raph are already sitting at the table talking, but the stop when they see you come into view. They all go uncomfortably silent as they watch you and Mikey enter. You just sit down by your sister and stare at the wooden table. Mikey passes out everybody's food after Master Splinter arrives from meditation. Silence fills the room but the only sound heard is silverware clinking when they hit the plates.

"Where is Donatello?" Master Splinter then asks.

"He… uh…" Mikey starts.

"He's in tha lab. Said somethin' 'bout workin' on some new projects." Raph continues smoothly. Leo's jaw tightens at the lie about their brother, but he doesn't say a word. Master Splinter just eyes his sons, then you and Olivia.

"I can tell when you are lying to me Raphael." Master Splinter says and slightly smirks. Everyone looks up at him.

"We're so busted." Mikey groans.

"As I asked before, where is Donatello?" Master Splinter continues.

"He, um… Sensei, Donny…" Leo started.

"We got in a fight." You say quietly, cutting off Leo. You don't look up though as you push around the vegetables on your plate. "I-I said some things I probably shouldn't have… and he went for some air I'm guessing. I'm sorry Master Splinter." He's silent as he looks at you, then you see sympathy on his face.

"Fighting is truly a terrible thing. It can break the strongest bonds between the closest friends. Please [Y/N], don't let the bond between you and my son disappear." He says. You eyes fall to your plate as your heart starts to ache at the thought.

"Y…Yes Master Splinter." You say. Just then, all hunger you had vanishes. You push the barely dented plate of food forward. "May I be excused?" He just nods. You get up and quickly head out of the kitchen. Without knowing why you're going there, you head towards the lab. When you get inside you just stand there. You look around slowly. It feels empty without Donny there. The ever present calming feeling has left the air. Now, the atmosphere of the lab has turned angry.

"We'll go find him [Y/N]." A voice says behind you. You turn around and see Leo looking just as concerned as you. You choke up for a second.

"I… I… I need to apologize to him, Leo." You say, almost to the verge of tears. "I'm worried."

"I know. So am I. This isn't like Don." Leo sighs. "But don't worry, we'll find him." Leo turns around to head to the door.

"Hey Leo." You say. He turns around and meets your eyes. "Thanks. And be careful."

"Of course [Y/N]." He smiles slightly, then continues to meet his brothers. You take a couple of deep breaths and then head out of the lab and to the living room with Master Splinter and Olivia. Master Splinter's story just went off and the nightly news was starting to come on. You sit down next to Olivia.

"They're gonna find him [Y/N]" Olivia reassures you. You just nod. A few seconds later, your eyes start to drop…

* * *

"Hey, [Y/N]! Wake up! The guys are headed back with Donny." Someone says and shakes you. Your eyes shoot open immediately and you see Olivia smiling at you. "Did you hear me? The guys found Donny and they're headed back." A small smile stretches across your face and you sit up just as the lair door moans open. You and Olivia both turn your heads to see Master Splinter greeting his sons at the door. Leo walks in first, but he has a grim expression. He quickly talks to Master Splinter and they both start to frown. You and Olivia look at each other in a confused manor. Then, Raph and Mikey help Donny in the door. You jump up and run over to them while Olivia follows. You practically tackle Donny in a hug. But when he gasps in pain you quickly let go and back up to examine him. That's when you see a deep gash on his thigh and he looks terribly beaten up.

"What happened Don?" Olivia asks.

"Get him to the lab." You order Raph and Mikey through clenched teeth. They both nod and help Donny to the lab. Then you turn to Leo. "What happened?" You ask.

"He was attacked by some Purple Dragons. He says that he was running around roof tops when he heard a scream and saw some Purple Dragons ganging up on a woman. He dropped down to help but was overpowered. Thankfully we were nearby and came to his aid just in time." Leo sighs. You rub your eyes tiredly, but nod.

"Do you think you will be able to give my son the medical attention he needs?" Master Splinter asks you.

"I'm gonna try." You say and then take off for the lab. You get in there and see Donny laying on the desk and instructing Mikey and Raph what to do. So far, they got him hooked up to a heart rate monitor.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I don't feel like stickin' ya with this Don." Raph says and eyes the needle carefully.

"Hey!" Mikey says when he sees you. "[Y/N] can do it!"

"Yup. I'm here to relieve you boys from duty." You say. "You guys can go if you want." They both nod and exit, probably getting the hint that you wanted to be alone to talk with Donny. You turn to see your patient's eyes closed and his chest rising ever so slightly. You silently sigh to yourself and then turn back around to get the needle to put numbing meds in him so you can stitch up his thigh. When you get that done, you turn back to find Donny staring at you. You both stare at each other for a while.

"I'm sorry." You both suddenly say at the same time. Your eyes widen at him, but his surprised expression softens as he chuckles. His chuckle soon turns to a grunt of pain and he grabs his thigh. You rush over to him and examine the makeshift bandaging job Mikey and Raph did when they got him in here. He was already bleeding through the layers of gauze.

"Donny…" You say and start to unwrap his thigh.

"I know. I should have watched out for the crazy knife guy. But… well, it's too late now." He sighs.

"I was going to say you don't need to apologize." You say.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Because, I'm the one who overreacted. I don't know what came over me." You shake your head. "So, I'm really sorry Don." He looks at you carefully before nodding. You grab the numbing meds and apply it near the wound. You then go beside him and start readying the needle and thread. He continues to stare at you though. Finally it gets to you. Him staring at you was just making you feel terrible. You drop your hands and head and try to fight back the tears. "This is all my fault."

"What? Wait, no it's not [Y/N]. It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who left and got into this mess." He says and sits up slowly.

You just shake your head though. "But I… I overreacted and we fought and that made you leave." You choke out. That's when you start to spring a leak. Small tears start to squeeze their way out of your eyes and you know that if you just gave up, the water would start to fall out rapidly.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine." He says.

"Donny, that is not fine." You mumble and point to his thigh. He just sighs but then grabs your hand gently.

"It will heal [Y/N]." He says reassuringly. "It will be gone before we know it. You're going to do such a great job at stitching it up that it'll heal in no time, okay?" You just nod weakly. You take a deep breath before you move back down to his thigh. You gently take the needle in your fingers and start to doctor the wound. His skin feels so cold yet so nice against yours. You smile slightly when his skin gets goose bumps from your touch. A few minutes later, you tie up the stitching and cover the area in gauze.

"There. It'll probably have to be cleaned out a couple of times and of course I'll have to change out the gauze too." You say and clean off your hands.

"Of course." He smiles and swings his legs over the side to let them dangle. He winces though. "Can you hand me some pain pills?" You rush over to another cabinet and dig around for a second. You bring out two pills and hand them to Donny. He quickly takes them with a glass of water. After that, he gets down off the table but immediately falls. You quickly go over and help him up.

"Easy Einstein, you're gonna be on bed rest for a day or two. C'mon." You say. He slings his arm around your shoulder and you slowly help him to his room. All the lights in the lair are off so you assume that everyone has already gone to bed. You get Donny to his room and flip the lights on. You're not surprised that his room looks just like his lab though. Books, spare parts, and in-progress experiments everywhere with the occasional chalk board for brainstorming. The only thing different is that there's a full sized bed in the corner with dark wooden, scratched up head and foot boards. It's somewhat made, not as messy as Raph and Mikey's but not as flawless as Leo's. You see the single grey pillow with matching grey sheets and a dark purple blanket. Donny slowly makes his way over to his bed, but when he gets there he just sits down on the edge. You slowly make your way over there and sit next to him silently. "Nice room." You say after a while. He just half smiles as he looks around it.

"It's not bad." He shrugs. There's silence for a while before you've finally had enough of it.

"Donny…" You start and turn to look at him. He looks at you with an emotionless face which makes you even more nervous somehow. "I-I think that watch is an amazing invention." His face brightens up at that sentence. "If you like being a human, then I think you should, I mean… You were right. I don't understand what it's like to not be able to go out in daylight. I won't ever know how it feels, but I want you to be as happy as you possibly can Donny, so… I-I won't stop you if you want to go to the surface as a human." You force your smile even though you're screaming protests inside. You have to face it that you can't control what Donny does.

"Really?" He asks with a smile.

"Really." You say. He then brings you in a tight embrace.

"I'm so excited! Trust me [Y/N] that invention is going to change my family's life." He says proudly. _Change._ You think. _If it's what you want Don, than I can't get in the way of it. But I hope things don't change for the worse._

"I know it will Donny. It's an incredible invention built by an incredible inventor." You smile slightly. You look around his room once more before forcing out a yawn. "Well, I'm glad you're doing okay, but I've got class in the morning and I need some rest." You say while standing up.

"Oh yeah." He says somewhat glumly.

"Don't worry, I'll be by to check on you before I leave. But do not get out of bed, mister. I'll put the others on watch and if you do get up, they will tell me!" You warn.

He just smirks. "Okay, okay. Yes ma'am."

"So… I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. Goodnight Donny. Get some sleep." You say and start to head for the door.

"Goodnight [Y/N]." He says. You weave in and out of the mess that is Donny's room, but just as you're about to open the door a hand grabs your wrist. You turn around to see Donny, out of bed, looking at you with a serious but slightly nervous looking expression.

"What did I just say, Donatello!" You groan and run your fingers through your hair. "You're supposed to be in b-" Before you can even finish your sentence, something happens that makes your head whirl around at a speed that would make the Flash jealous. Donny gets a sudden spark of bravery in his expression and is suddenly pinning you against the door. Your eyes go wide but you don't have time to react or ask what he's doing because his lips are being pushed against yours. You try and process what's going on but Donny's strong arms snake their way around your midsection, making you instantly melt. You wrap your arms around his neck as your eyelids slowly close. When Donny feels this reaction from you, he pulls you closer to him. You don't really notice though because you're so entranced. You've liked the techno genius for a while now and were dying for him to make the first move. But you never thought the first move would be as serious as a kiss. You thought maybe he would just tell you he liked you because that's the way Donny was. But you definitely would not argue with a kiss either. The thought then hit you. Donny was kissing you! Finally! You started smiling at the thought, making him break away.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." He says with a charming smile. You continue to smile widely, but you laugh.

"I've wanted you to do that for a while now." You giggle.

"Really?" He smirks.

"Absolutely." You say and bring him back in for another kiss. The next time you two break apart, you tightly hug him. "As much as I'd love to continue Don. I really need to sleep. I'm going to be a zombie tomorrow morning."

"Curse early morning classes." He groans, making you laugh.

"Yeah. Curse early morning classes." You say. "Now, get your ninja butt back to bed before I have to beat you up!" He laughs and rolls his eyes. You reach up and kiss him quickly before opening the door and heading to your room. You skip in and drop to your bed. You sigh dreamily as you snuggle under the covers. Suddenly, a lamp flickers on.

"So, you and Donny make up or what?" Olivia asks.

"You could say that." You grin. Her eyes get wide and she smiles.

"You kissed him! No way!" She squeals. You roll your eyes at her. She's the toughest girl you know but when it came to topics like this, Olivia was just about as girly as you.

"Goodnight Livy." You giggle.

"Ugh. Fine. Goodnight Sis." She says and turns the light back off, leaving you in silence. But you soon drift off and have the best night's sleep you've ever gotten. Dreams involving the purple clad ninja turtle fill your mind.

* * *

**... ... ... wait for it... ... ... FINALLY! OH MY GOOD GRAVY! I CANT BELEIVE WHAT I JUST WROTE! YOU AND DONNY FINALLY KISSED! :D**

**Okay, Im good. Sorry, had to fan girl for a second. But Im all good now! I'll be waiting for you guys to fan girl in reviews! :) Anyways, so yeah! I forced myself to stay up tonight and update these stories for you guys! I was missing updating so terribly bad. :( But ya know... sometimes that pesky thing called life gets in the way of writing. I wish I could just write all day without anyone bothering me though, ya know? :/**

**Thanks to my readers and amazing reviewers youllbeinmyheart1997, Mr nice puppy, Designation Drift, a dying breath, Mayu123, IceColdFever, ninja-warrior101, Livangel16, dondena, I Love Kittens too, kaaayyytteee, honkeytonk-babe3, Guest, ZathuraRoy, and Giai Kame! :) I seriously have the best reviewers in fanfiction history! WOOHOO! :)**

**I promise the next update wont take as long guys! Again sorry for the wait! Hope you'll forgive me! **

**Love,**

**CowabungaChick**


	20. Excursions To The Surface

**I'm back my loyal readers! I've missed you all so much! I hope you all can forgive me for the long wait. I know I broke my promise of a speedy update and I feel terrible. :'( I hate letting my readers down... Writers block is a terrible thing. :/ Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter though! I tried to make it longer than what I usually write! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Excursions To The Surface**

"Hey, Livy, can you hand me the flour?" You ask. Olivia nods and hands you the sack. You add it to the mix and then start to stir. You were making the cookies you had promised Mikey you'd make him if he cleaned the living room. That place had a bunch of video games, DVDs, and old food junk just sitting around. So after much pleading, you two finally settled on an agreement. Mikey gets cookies, if he cleans. He did so now you were in the kitchen upholding your part of the deal while Master Splinter and the guys were training. You get the dough in small balls on the pan and then stick it in the oven. After that's done, you take a seat at the table next to Olivia. You let out a deep sigh before grabbing your history book off the table.

"So much work." You groan.

"Really. You haven't stopped studying today. What, do you have a big test coming up or what?" Olivia asks as she licks the bowl and spoon.

"Finals are in a couple of weeks." You say.

"In a couple of weeks. Not tomorrow. Maybe you should put the book down and relax." Olivia suggests.

"I can't fail these finals, Livy." You shake your head. She just scoffs.

"You? Fail? Those words don't go together." She laughs. You smirk. Just as you begin to read a paragraph, the book is forced closed. You glare at your sister.

"I have to study." You say.

"You HAVE to have fun. Which we are going to have even if it kills me." Olivia says. She puts the dishes away and drags you away from the kitchen.

"But what about the cookies!" You yelp as you try to regain your footing.

"We have thirty minutes!" She says.

"Livy!" You whine. You two pass the dojo and you see the turtles and Master Splinter staring at you in confusion. You just give them a small smile before being pulled away by your sister again. She drags you into your room and then pushes you in front of the dresser.

"We're going out tonight. You need some fun and I happen to know a great place to let loose." She says.

"And where is this place?" You ask.

"It's a club a couple of blocks from here. I went with my friends from high school all the time." She says.

"A club?" You ask, slightly smiling. You've never been to a club in your life. You've never been really interested. But now that your life was chaotically busy, it sounded like the perfect thing to do. A girl's night out with your sister was the perfect stress reliever. "Well, let's go!" You say.

"Hang on!" Olivia says. "I brought you in here for a reason. You can't go to a club dressed like that." You look down at your sweatpants and t-shirt. Olivia smiles. "Just let me work my magic!"

* * *

"Are you almost done?" You ask irritably.

"Hang on! Gosh, someone really needs this girl's night." Olivia says. She puts the eyeliner pencil back on your eye and finishes applying it. "There!" She grins. You turn to the mirror and gasp. You didn't even recognize yourself. Your hair was up in a ponytail with your bangs nicely styled. The black eyeliner lined around your eyes along with the mascara made your [E/C] eyes pop out. You had some cheek blush on and light pink lipstick to compliment it. All the make-up went perfectly with the outfit your sister had put you in. A bright purple tube top and black jeans that was cut low enough to expose some of your stomach. She gave you her black Converse shoes. All of that and then some purple hoop earrings to top it all off. "Like it?" Olivia asks.

"It's great Livy! You did awesome!" You say with a smile.

"Yay! Now, let me finish getting ready. I'll be done in a few." She says. You nod and then quickly remember the cookies. You yelp and take off towards the kitchen. You do a relieved sigh when you see you have 30 seconds before the timer goes off. You take them out of the oven and set the pan on the stove to cool.

"I heard a timer! And timer means cookies!" You heard Mikey yell.

"They're cooling off!" You yell back. He then bounds into the kitchen and stands beside you staring at the cookies.

"Cookies." He smiles. Then he turns to you, but his eyes go wide and his mouth drops. You just raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?" You ask.

Mikey whistles. "[Y/N], you look hot!"

"Thank you… I think?" You say.

"What's with tha get up?" A new voice says. You turn around to see Leo and Raph eyeing you suspiciously.

Leo crosses his arms. "Going somewhere?"

You put your hands on your exposed hips."Yes, actually, I am. Olivia's taking me to a club tonight because she thinks I need to have some fun."

"She ain't wrong." Raph says.

"Dudes, doesn't [Y/N] look totally out of this world?" Mikey asks his brothers. Raph smirks.

"Ya bettah hope Don don't hear ya talking 'bout his girl like that Mikey." Raph says.

"Talking about [Y/N] how?" Donny asks as he comes in behind his brothers. He looks quizzically at Raph.

"Look for yaself Einstein." Raph says and points to you. Donny turns to look at you and his mouth drops. He just stares at you with wide eyes and suddenly you feel very self conscious. You pull at your top to cover your exposed stomach as you look around the room awkwardly. Mikey starts laughing though.

"You broke him!" He laughs and points to Donny.

"Well it's not like I meant too!" You say. You start getting impatient. "Where is that sister of mine?" You run out of the kitchen quickly and speed off towards the room. "Are you done yet Livy?" You say as you walk in.

"Ready!" She says and steps out of the bathroom. She has on black skinny jeans, red pumps, and a red halter top with her hair straightened and held back with a red headband. Her make-up is done to compliment her outfit. Red lips and dark eye make-up. She grabs her purse off the bed and shoos you out of the room. You two head to the kitchen to grab your jackets off the hooks in there. When you both walk in, all eyes are focused on you and Olivia. Donny goes wide eyed again as he looks at you. You try to hold back your laugh though when you see Raph about choke on his cookie as he catches a glimpse of Olivia. He had his chair tilted back on the back legs but when he choked he lost his balance and about fell over. But being a ninja, he quickly caught himself and started coughing to dislodge cookie from his throat. After that, you couldn't contain it anymore. You just HAD to laugh. Mikey apparently saw the whole thing too.

"Hey Raph, smooth." He laughed.

"Shuddup!" Raph growled when he could talk. You smile as you see the dark tone coming to his face.

"And where are you headed off to, girls?" A new voice says. Everyone turns their heads to see Master Splinter entering the kitchen to get his share of the cookies. He grabs his plate, sits down, and waits for the response.

"We… um…" You start, but Olivia cuts you off.

"I'm taking her out tonight Master Splinter. She's been so stressed lately and I thought it'd be good to let her let loose a bit. We're just going to a club." She shrugs. He thinks for a second before nodding.

"Very well. Do not stay out too late. And please, not too much alcoholic consumption." He says before biting into a cookie.

"Yeah, not too much [Y/N]." Olivia mutters with a smirk. You stare at her in shock, but she just laughs. "I'm just kidding. Gosh, let loose, remember?" You blink a couple of times, then smile and nod. "Let's go." You grab your grey pea coat and Olivia grabs her leather jacket. "We'll be back about… midnight at the least." Master Splinter nods.

"Please be careful. Call if you need anything." Master Splinter says. You smile and go over to hug him.

"We will! Thanks Master Splinter!" You say as he returns your hug. You make your way over to a wary looking Donny.

"What?" You ask innocently.

"Be careful, okay?" He says.

"You know me." You smile reassuringly.

"Yeah. I know you're a trouble magnet." He says. You just roll your eyes.

"I'll be fine. I promise." You say before racing after your sister who's already at the lair door.

"Don't worry Don! I'll keep her away from any dudes who try and hit on her." Olivia says.

"Wait… Guys who do what?" He asks in a panic. You look angrily at her and she shrugs.

"Sorry?" She says.

"Let's just go before he comes and locks me in his lab again." You say and drag her out of the lair, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Donny's POV

"Think they'll be okay?" I ask as soon as the lair door shuts.

"They'll be fine Donny. They'll call if anything happens." Leo reassures me.

"'sides, Liv can take out any jerk that tries ta get near 'em." Raph shrugs with a smirk. Mikey starts to slowly get a cheeky smile on his face.

"Which we know they're gonna be a lot of guys surrounding 'em because of how smokin' hot they both look!" He says. Raph and I glare at him.

"Shut up Mikey!" We say. Leo just sighs and continues to eat.

"My sons," Master Splinter says, drawing our attention. "I believe the girls can handle themselves. They have for quite some time before we came into their lives. They will do fine for one night." We all go silent for a second while we finish eating. When we're done, we head off to do our own things, but Master Splinter calls to us before we can get too far. "Boys, come back in here. I must speak to you four while the girls are gone." We all look at each other in suspicion before entering the kitchen again.

"What'd Mike do this time?" Raph smirks, twirls his chair around, and sits on it backwards.

"Hey! I didn't do anything… that I'm aware of." Mikey says. Master Splinter clears his throat before speaking again.

"It's not something Michelangelo has done, Raphael. It is something I should have done years ago, but I never found the need to." He says.

"What are you talking about Master Splinter?" Leo asks in confusion.

"As I see, Donatello and [Y/N] have started showing affection towards each other." He starts. I feel my face heat up as my brothers snicker.

"We all knew it was going to happen eventually, sensei." Mikey smirks.

"As did I Michelangelo. As did I." Master Splinter looks at me with a small smile. By now, I can guarantee my face is the same shade as Raph's mask. Mikey and Raph start laughing, but Leo just gives me a small smile. Although I can tell he's trying to hide his chuckles. Master Splinter focuses his attention on Raph. "And I have also started to notice Raphael taking a particular interest in Olivia." This time, Raph stares in shock at our sensei while Mikey and I burst into laughter. Raph goes to object, but Master Splinter puts a finger up. "Do not argue with me, my son. I may be old, but I am not dumb."

"Yeah Raph." I chuckle. He just glares at me.

"So, where exactly are you going with this conversation, sensei?" Leo asks. Master Splinter waits for us to be serious again before speaking.

"I have taught you four many things since I found you so many years ago. Ninjitsu, mathematics, sciences, English, Japanese, history, etcetera." He pauses for a second. "But there is a subject I have failed to teach you my sons." We're all silent for a second.

"And that is?" Mikey prompts.

"The 'birds and bees', Michelangelo." Master Splinter says. All of our eyes widen and we stare at each other with horrified expressions.

"Do we SERIOUSLY have to talk about THAT?" Mikey whines.

"Yes, my son. I believe it is imperative that we get this lesson in. Donatello and Raphael have taken an interest in the opposite sex and I believe we must discuss this before things get too serious." Master Splinter says with the most serious face you can manage when talking about THIS subject…

"I'm sorry Master Splinter, but I ain't talking 'bout this!" Raph says and stands to leave.

"Raphael." Master Splinter says in a warning tone. Raph slowly turns around. "You may not want to talk, my son. But you will listen. Sit." Master Splinter orders. Raph mumbles under his breath and plops down in his seat.

"So, tell this to Donny and Raph! Please don't make me and Leo sit through this sensei!" Mikey pleads.

"No Michelangelo. Someday, you and Leonardo may become interested in women as well. This will save me from having to repeat myself." Master Splinter says. Mikey and Leo frown.

"Stupid brothers and their stupid hormones." Mikey mumbles as he crosses his arms. Even in the situation we're in, I still can't help but chuckling at that remark. Master Splinter chooses to ignore it though.

"Now. Where shall I start?" Master Splinter ponders to himself. "Ah. I know."

"Great. Here we go." Raph mumbles angrily.

"Woohoo." Mikey sighs in fake enthusiasm. I stay quiet, but inside, I fear for my life. Never did I think Master Splinter would actually talk to us about this. I figured I'd just have to read about it in human biology, but no. Honestly, I think I'd prefer reading by myself. Not hearing from my father while he lectures my brothers and me. This is just going to be awkward. All I'm thinking inside is how different this lesson is going to be from all the ones he's taught us.

"Now my sons, when a man and woman love each other very much…"

I don't think our ninja training prepared us for this.

* * *

Back To You

"What do you think the guys are doing?" You ask Olivia as you both sit at a booth. When you got to the club, you grabbed a table and ordered some food and drinks. You both got strawberry daiquiris and some food. The music blared in the club and the lights were down low. Strobe lights went crazy in multitudes of colors. You loved hanging with your sister, but this wasn't as fun as you thought it'd be. You were starting to miss your purple banded, genius turtle. Especially with all the guys around. Already, you've been hit on twice and you keep getting looks from guys as they pass the booth. Olivia seemed to sense your distress.

"Who knows? They're probably doing what they always do. Mikey's playing video games, Leo's meditating, Donny's inventing, and Raph's working out." She shrugs. "Now, forget about them and let's concentrate on having fun, okay?" You nod slightly. You both finish eating and a familiar song comes on. You squeal in excitement.

"This is my favorite song!" You say. Olivia sips her drink once more before sitting it down and scooting out of the booth. She extends her hand to you.

"Then let's dance, big sis." She smiles. Your eyes widen but you shake your head.

"I-I can't dance Livy." You admit.

"Oh puh-lease. You're good at everything else. I highly doubt you can't dance." She rolls her eyes, grabs you by the wrist, and drags you out of the booth. She pushes her way through the mass of dancing young adults and you apologize for her. She finally stops and faces you. She starts dancing all around to the music as you just stand there awkwardly. "C'mon [Y/N]! Let loose!" She says above the music. You sigh.

"Okay, c'mon [Y/N] [M/N]. You can do this. It's just dancing. What's the worst that could happen?" You tell yourself. You slowly start to shake your hips to the beat.

"Yeah! That's it! Good job!" Olivia encourages. About an hour later, you both are dancing around like drunken girls. You're laughing and giggling along with your sister as you try to out dance her. Suddenly, Olivia stops and smiles. "Woo! I'm thirsty." She says. She grabs your wrist again and drags you away with her, but she's having a hard time because you're still dancing crazily.

"C'mon Livy! Ya gotta let looooooooose!" You giggle and throw your hands in the air. Olivia looks at you sternly, but you see slight amusement in her eyes. You giggle again.

"Have you been sneaking drinks?" She asks with a slight laugh. That just gets you roaring with laughter though. She nods. "Yup. Sneaking drinks."

"So?" You suddenly ask, slightly annoyed. Olivia puts her hands up, then takes a sip of her drink.

"Nothing." She says. "C'mon, we better get back to the lair. They're probably going to be wondering where we are soon."

"But Liiiiiivvvvvvyyyyyyyy!" You whine and stamp your foot. "I'm having so much fun!"

"I know. But we told Master Splinter we'd be home before midnight. It's almost 11:30." Olivia scolds. You just laugh before running back into the crowd of people to start dancing again. Olivia groans and takes out her phone. She hits the number and then holds it to her ear.

"_Sup?_" A voice answers.

"Hey, Raph. Can you do me a favor?" Olivia asks.

Raph hesitates. "_What kinda favor?_"

"Well, I believe [Y/N] is drunk... and she doesn't want to leave the club." Olivia answers.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa… Hold up, Liv. Did ya just say [Y/N] is drunk?_" Raph asks. Olivia laughs.

"I know, shocking, huh? Not much though. She's just kind of loopy. It's probably just the effect the alcohol has on her. She's like never drank before." Olivia says.

"_Never thought I'd see the day when [Y/N] actually comes home drunk._" Raph mutters, making Olivia laugh.

"Yeah. Me either." She says. "So, can you and Don come pick us up?"

"_Well geez, sure Liv. Don and I are jus' gonna walk into a club like it's no big deal._" Raph says in a sarcastic voice. Olivia rolls her eyes.

"Give Einstein the phone, wise guy." Olivia says. A few seconds later, Donny picks up.

"_Olivia? Is [Y/N] okay?_" Donny asks.

"She's fine Don. She's just having too much fun and doesn't want to leave, so I need your help. Can you and Raph come down here to get us?" Olivia asks.

"_Sure thing. We'll be there in a few._" Donny says. Then he hangs up. Olivia closes the phone, puts it in her back pocket, and then heads back out to the dance floor to grab you.

"[Y/N], Don and Raph are coming to get us!" Olivia yells over the music.

"Okay!" You giggle and pull your sister into a dance. Olivia hesitates before dancing again. Might as well do something while they wait for the guys.

* * *

_Were here. _Olivia reads the text from Raph. She grabs your hand and drags you off the dance floor to the booth.

"Okay, [Y/N]. Time to go." She says. You grip your head then.

"Livy…" You say.

"Yeah?"

"My head feels like it's been run over by a bus." You confess. Olivia looks at you before giggling a bit. "It's not funny."

"Sorry." Olivia apologizes. "Now let's go find the guys." You both grab your stuff and make your way to the exit. There, you see two guys standing in the doorway, looking around in amazement.

"Found them." You say. Olivia gives you a strange looks.

"[Y/N], we're looking for two giant turtles, remember." Olivia says. You smirk.

"This is a public place, Livy. It's not like they can just waltz right in. They probably used those watches Donny was inventing." You say. Olivia's eyes then got wide as she sees the two guys standing there. The one you recognized was obviously Donny. He looked exactly like he did the other night, only he had on a purple plaid button up shirt, jeans, and black shoes. He also had this worried look on his face as he searched around the club for sight of you. The other one, well, you assumed it was Raph. He had short dark brown hair spiked up in a mohawk and the tips of the mohawk were bright red in color. He had an older, tougher look on his face and his amber eyes searched around the new place. On more than one occasion he would spot a pretty girl, follow her with his eyes, but then go right back to searching the club. He wore a dark red v-neck shirt, dark jeans, and combat boots with a leather jacket to match. You see Olivia's face flush and you smirk. It was about time she showed some interest in the red masked turtle. As you two were about to walk into their vision, two girls grabbed their attention.

"Hey there." One of them purred. "I'm Brittney. And this is my friend Alexa." You stopped in your tracks and watched the scene from a distance. Olivia raises an eyebrow and watches too. The chick, Brittney, was like some sort of supermodel. She had platinum blonde, perfect hair with bright, baby blue eyes. She wore a skimpy little white halter dress that you swore she had lower than it needed to be. Her friend, Alexa, had pixie cut, dark red hair and green eyes. She had on a midriff tube top with a jean mini skirt and heels. She just chewed on her wad of gum in her mouth while occasionally blowing a bubble.

"Hey." Alexa said, nodding her head in an acknowledging gesture.

"Hello." Donny said, still oblivious to the fact those girls were there. He was still looking for you.

"Sup?" Raph said with a slight smile at Alexa.

"We were wondering…" Brittney said in a sweet voice. She moved closer to Don and started straightening out the collar on his shirt. "If you two would like to join us for drinks." Donny's attention was on her now but he didn't seem convinced.

"Uh, we're actually-" Donny started, but got cut off by Raph.

"We're actually gonna take ya up on dat offer." He smiled attractively. The two girls then take them off towards the bar area of the club. You stand there with your mouth agape at what just happened. You turn to Olivia but see she's already storming out of the club. You race after her.

"Livy, wait up." You say as your feet hit the pavement outside and you rush after her. She just keeps angrily stomping towards the nearest manhole though. "Livy, c'mon."

"UGH!" She suddenly yells. "He infuriates me so much! How could he do that? He KNEW they were supposed to be getting us, but then he pulls that stunt!" She keeps continuing on her rant as you both walk to the lair. When you finally get there, you both sit your stuff down at the table. Master Splinter then walks in to get some more tea.

"Did you have a nice time girls?" He asks happily.

"Yes sensei. Thank you for allowing us to go." You say with a small smile.

"Thanks." Olivia mutters. Master Splinter senses her tension and motions for you both to sit.

"Where are Donatello and Raphael? I thought they went to retrieve you from the club." Master Splinter asks.

"They, um…" You start.

"They got _preoccupied._" Olivia says. Before he can continue, she storms out of the kitchen and heads straight to the dojo. You start to call for her to come back, but Master Splinter stops you.

"It is okay [Y/N]. I can see something is bothering her. We must give her time to think." He says.

* * *

Olivia's POV

I stalked all the way to the dojo and when I got there I put on gloves, then got to beating the punching bag. I couldn't believe what I just saw. He was so willing to go with that… _scum. _It just made me so mad. _He _made me so mad. I didn't know what it was about Raph that infuriated me, but he just did. It could be that… No. I _cannot _have feelings like that for a mutant turtle. It just wasn't right. Although, [Y/N] likes Don and everything worked out for them…

"You okay?" A voice says behind me. I quickly turn around to see Leo. I use my glove to push some hairs out of my face.

"Fine. Why would you think otherwise?" I answer and go back to beating up the bag. Leo comes behind it and holds it for me.

"Because. You take your anger out on this poor punching bag when you're upset." He smirks. I just sigh, then stop to look at him.

"Your brother is my problem." I say. He gives me a look of understanding.

"Don't worry. He's a lot of people's problem." Leo says. "But it's just the way he is." I sigh again, and then go to get a drink from my jug on the bench. Leo comes and sits beside me. "What'd he do this time?"

"Well, for starters," I start and go through the whole story of the night. Leo doesn't give a reply except for when he nods.

"Raph can be a total idiot sometimes." Leo finally says when I finish.

"Sometimes?" I ask with a scoff.

"I mean, he was supposed to be looking for you and [Y/N], how could he get so easily distracted like that. Don wasn't finding it hard to pay attention." Leo says while his eyebrows furrow.

"Like you said. Raph's an idiot." I shrug and take another sip of water. He just chuckles.

"Yeah, he's my brother and I love him to death, but he really is." Leo says and leans back a bit. "Guess you really can't choose your family." I look at him before laughing. He joins in and the lair is suddenly filled with our laughs.

"Just be grateful you have a loving family." I say. Leo then looks at me softly.

"Why do you hate your parents so much?" He asks. "If you don't mind me asking." He quickly adds. I hesitate for a second before sighing.

"My… parents… well, they just don't like me too much." I say while I fiddle with my hands.

"Why?" Leo pushes.

"Well…" I say. Leo then sets his hand on mine comfortingly.

"You can tell me Olivia." He says. I look at him and take a deep breath.

"Okay. It all started a couple of years ago…"

* * *

**Ohh. I feel an explanation coming on! And I think things are about to get really complicated in Olivia's love life. :/ Sorry Olivia, but I just had to.**

**Olivia: Oh yeah, give the new girl all the problems. I see how it is. *crosses arms***

**CC: Hey, I know it'll be infuriating, but I know you'll get through it. You're tough as nails. I actually think it will be amusing. You definitely wont make it easy for Raph and... Whoops! I almost slipped and said the thrid member of the love triangle! O.O Maybe the reviewers will figure it out though... ;)**

**Big, BIG thanks go out to my readers and reviewers mr nice puppy, youllbeinmyheart1997, IceColdFever, ninja-warrior101, kaaayyytteee, Livangel16, Designation Drift, Mayu123, Giai Kame, Guest, Guest, HavenRose, Sammy, I Love Kittens too, Sweet Hallas, and Leo Loves Me! We're at Chapter 20 guys! I'm so thankful that my story's gotten this far becaus I honestly didn't think it would! It's all thanks to you, my readers and reviewers! :) **

**Now, a question from me... It hit me when I was writing this. I thought, "Hm. I wonder what names my readers use in the [Y/N] spot..." So, just out of curiosity, I want to know which names you guys use! Do you use your name? A friends name? A character of your own? I use my nickname, Liz or Lizzie, but when it's Master Splinter talking or [Y/N] is in trouble by the other characters I use Elizabeth. So again, I'm just curious! :)**

**So, my reviewers have two questions to answer... Who do you think the third person in the love triangle will be? AND What name do you put in the [Y/N] spot? :) Have fun!**

**Can't wait for your reviews! **

**CC**


	21. What's Happening Here?

**Hey guys! Back with a speedy update! Woohoo! Enjoy! This has the begining of Giai Kame's idea in it! :)**

* * *

**What's Happening Here?**

Olivia's POV

"My parents just always expected way too much from me and [Y/N]. You see, my dad was the owner of a successful restaurant that became so popular that they opened up hundreds all across the east coast." I start.

"Which one?" Leo asks.

I sigh. "Jimmy's Diner. Ya know, the one that's got the fifties thing going and makes the best milkshakes around? There's one not too far from April's actually." You say and Leo nods.

"Yeah. I've seen it a couple of times." He says.

"Yup. That's Dad's." I laugh a bit. "And my mom, she's a professional figure skater. She's even been to the Winter Olympics a couple of times. Has a couple of gold medals."

"Wow." Leo says in an impressed tone. "Really?"

"Yeah. But anyways, they always expected [Y/N] and I to be like them. Successful, rich," I say.

"You're rich?" Leo asks.

I laugh. "I was. I mean, after I left though they cut me off. Any money I get now is stuff I've made on my own." I say, then I fiddle with my hands a bit. "But when [Y/N] left for college, it all went downhill. I've never been as smart as she is and when I started struggling in school my parents started getting really strict. They would cut off any interaction I had with my friends and made me study. It worked for a while, but then I… I guess I just got tired of it. Tired of all the pressure. So, one night, I snuck out to go to a party with one of my friends. That's where I met Liam. He told me about the Dragons and after some thought, I joined. A hid it from my parents for a couple of weeks, but they caught me sneaking out one night. After they learned I was a Purple Dragon, they kicked me out. Said they wanted nothing to do with me. So, I moved into HQ with my team, and well… you know the rest." I say.

"Your team?" He asks.

"Yeah. I was a part of Liam's gang. Only we called ourselves a team. We were like special ops. There was me, Liam, Otto, our mechanic, Trev, the muscles, and Fiona, brains." I say. "We were inseparable. But then all that stuff happened, and now here I am." He's silent for a second before asking.

"So, does [Y/N] hate your parents too?" He asks.

"Not as much as I do, but she still does. She's come close to the edge before. When we were teens, she came really close to joining the Dragons, but in the end she didn't. So she kept her cool until she was out of the house. But when she left, I didn't really have anybody to look forward to during the day. But I would call her and we would spend countless hours on the phone. When I joined Liam's gang though, I didn't return her calls or anything. So one day she just stopped trying to contact me." I shrug.

"I'm sorry Olivia." He says.

"It's okay. I mean, now I have Master Splinter. And April's good to go to for advice and stuff like that. I'm just glad I'm with my sister though." I tell him. He nods understandingly.

"I'm glad you're looking on the bright side of things." He smiles.

"Well, when life hands you lemons, make lemonade." I smile back. He stands and heads for the floor in the dojo. He stops though and turns around.

"Would you… would you like to train with me, Olivia?" He asks in a bit of uncertainty. I think for a second before smiling at him.

"Yeah, yeah I would." I reply, standing and heading over to him. "Oh and Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"Just call me Liv." I say.

Back To You

"Do not fret for my sons, [Y/N]. They shall be home soon. But I suggest you get some sleep. You look like you need it." Master Splinter chuckles at you as he stands and starts walking towards his room.

"Thanks Master Splinter." You reply sarcastically.

"Goodnight [Y/N]." He says.

"Goodnight sensei." You reply with a small smile. You stay in the kitchen and sip your coffee mug. A few minutes later, the lair door creeks open.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble for being out so late?" You hear Donny ask.

"We won't if we don't get caught." Raph replies. They both walk into the kitchen but stop when they see you. "Busted." Raph says. You see they're back in their turtle forms.

"I'm not Master Splinter. I can't make you do flips or whatever." You say casually.

"Did you and Olivia make it back okay?" Donny asks.

"Yeah, no thanks to you guys though." You say. Donny looks at the ground in shame.

"Where is Liv?" Raph asks.

"She's in the dojo with Leo." You reply. Raph's looks switches to confusion but then he shakes his head and marches off to his room. You're left in silence with Donny.

"So…" He starts.

"So." You mumble, then sip your coffee. He enters the kitchen and goes to make himself a mug.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" He asks.

"Yeah, I did." You say. "What about you? Brittney and Alexa fun to hang out with?"

He pauses, but you can see a small smile on his face. "Yeah. We had a good time." He says.

"I'm sure you did." You huff.

"Brittney's actually very intelligent when she isn't drinking so much. She sobered up and we got to talking about some very interesting subjects." He continues.

"I'm sure you did." You repeat.

"I'm meeting her at the club again Friday night." He smiles. This time, you choke on your drink a bit.

"Excuse me?" You ask.

"I mean, it's not a date. She just wants to get to know me more." He says. You roll your eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sure THAT's what she wants to do Donny." You say.

"What?" He asks, looking at you. You just sigh.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Donatello." You say, get up, and head to your room. You pass the dojo and see Leo helping Olivia with some of her forms. You watch them for a second. Olivia's in a punching form and Leo's talking to her while he straightens her back, tests her balance, and other stuff a teacher would do. Olivia looks very determined and serious. Leo says something to her, then goes in front of her and stares her in the face. They both stare at each other, but suddenly Leo makes a funny face. Olivia tries to fight back her smile, but isn't successful. She ends up laughing and breaking her stance. Leo starts chuckling at her funny laugh that no one really hears fully. If she does laugh, it's usually just a chuckle, not her full, happy laugh. You grin when you hear her snort a bit. Her face reddens and she tries to control her laugh, but Leo makes that face again and she can't hold it. You shake your head and smile as you walk towards your room. You thought your sister had feelings for the red clad turtle, but now you see how happy she is with Leo. This just makes you confused. But it does take your mind off a certain turtle for a few minutes. But as soon as your head hits your pillow, thoughts of your purple clad, bo wielding turtle fill your mind. You just groan. You won't tell Donny not to go. It'd be like him not telling you to go out to lunch with Liam about a month ago. If he would've told you not to go, you would've told him to stop being so jealous. So you really don't want to be a hypocrite. Soon, you fall into a deep sleep that you've needed for a while…

* * *

**So, yeah. Sorry for the shortness of it. But I was ready to write tonight, but then some things came up and I didnt have as much time as I planned. :/ So, I'm so sorry about not getting Mikey's Cutie up tonight. Hope you guys can forgive me! **

**So now I have something to say... I looked at my traffic graph for this story and saw how many people actually read this. Guys, I have readers from across the GLOBE! O_O Do you guys even know how excited that makes me? Very, very, very excited! The same thing goes for my other stories! Readers from all corners of the Earth read my stuff! Wow! I feel so special and it's all thanks to you guys! I know I must have a ton of silent readers, and Im totally okay with that, but I feel you guys need a round of applause! I know I have an average of about 15 or so reviews per chapter, but when I saw how many people actually click this to read, I flipped. So, heres to my silent readers around the globe! You guys rock! :D**

**Now, of course I cant forget to thank my reviewers TimidBookworm, Livangel16, HavenRose, Aster Sapphire, dreamSOULhybrid, Mayu123, mr nice puppy, Kuma the wolf alchemist, youllbeinmyheart1997, Designation Drift, Krazy Katieness, Pacis, kaaayyytteee, ninja-warrior101, Leo Loves Me, Kimmie98, ZathuraRoy, and dondena! I love you guys! :)**

**So again, sorry about the lack of updating tonight. Sometimes things just happen that we cant control. :/ I'll try and update them all ASAP!**

**Thanks for staying with me guys! :)**

**CC **


	22. Friday Nights Suck

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait on this one! But I finally got a chapter up! :D**_  
_

* * *

**Friday Nights Suck**

"I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with a broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while. And she will be loved. And she will be loved." You sing along with your iPod. You clip in your earrings and then go to grab your bag. Today was Friday, your last day of classes before you get off for winter break for a whole month! You were very excited to say the least. As you walk out of your room, you go through your backpack to make sure you have everything. As you near the dojo, you hear laughing.

"Like this?" Your sister asks.

"No, you still look like a very poorly balanced crane." Leo laughs. You peek into the room and see Leo teaching your sister a new type of kick. She was standing on one foot with the other kicked out and her arms in a punching position. You could tell she was trying so hard to keep her balance. You snicker a bit as you see Leo look over her, probably not just admiring her balance skills.

"Leo, my foot hurts." Olivia complains. Leo raises an eye ridge at her.

"Liv, ninja's don't complain." Leo says. Olivia narrows her eyes at him and then starts to pout. _Oh no! The pout! Leo wont be able to resist._ Your sister has been known for her pout. She sticks her bottom lip out slightly and furrows her eyebrows, trying to stay somewhat angry. It just is such a cute look though that nobody can say no to it. To be honest, when you were little, Olivia's pout got you two out of a lot of trouble with your parents. They just couldn't resist! And ever since Olivia had moved into the lair, the guys were becoming victims to what Mikey called "The Look". Mikey and Donny could never say no to her. Leo had been able to resist before, but ever since they had started hanging out more, he became just as bad as Mikey and Don. "Olivia, do not give me that look!" He states.

"What look?" She asks innocently.

"That! The Look! Don't do it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

_Oh Lord..._

"Olivia!"

"Leonardo!" They continue for a few minutes before your phone goes off. Startled, you quickly grab it and answer it.

"Hello?" You ask.

"_Hello [Y/N]!_" A man says on the other end.

"Oh, hi Dr. Greggs." You reply.

"_[Y/N], may I see you before class? I have something important to discuss with you."_ He says.

"Um... Sure. I was just about to leave. I'll see you in a few minutes sir." You say. He says his farewell and you hang up.

"Who was that?" A voice says behind you. You jump and turn around.

"Dont scare me like that Livy!" You say.

"You deserved it, you little spy." She narrows her eyes at you. You see Leo's look of disappointment as he crosses his arms.

"Fine, maybe I did deserve it. But I need to go. Dr. Greggs wants to see me before class starts." You reply.

"Why?" Leo asks.

"I don't know. He said he had something important to discuss with me." You say. You put your phone back in your purse and start walking away. "I'll see you guys later!"

* * *

"And on that note, class, I bid you farewell. Have a good winter break! Everyone please stay safe!" Dr. Greggs announces. The classroom starts bustling with people getting out of their seats and bolting to the door. Only a few students stay behind to say farewell to the doctor. You slowly gather your things and soon, you are the last student in the classroom.

"Have you thought about my proposal, [Y/N]?" Dr. Greggs asks as he passes you, briefcase and coat in hand.

"I... I still don't know sir. I'll have to go home and discuss it with my sister before I get back with you. I'm sorry, but I have a lot to consider."

"I understand perfectly. Just remember to mention to your sister how much of an honor this is for you!" He smiles with you and walks out of the room. You sigh and then follow out.

* * *

"Hey [Y/N]!" Mikey says as you walk in the door.

"Hey guys." You set your stuff down and join them all at the table.

"Ah [Y/N], you're just in time for dinner! Please sit." Splinter says. You nod slightly and take a seat in between Mikey and Raph.

"Where's Don?" You ask.

"It's Friday, he had a date with that Brittney chick, remember?" Mikey says. You feel your heart drop instantly, but you nod.

"Oh... Yeah." Nobody says anything else for a while. You can sense the tension in Raph as he watches Olivia closely, be he also see's Leo watching her too. You feel his heat rise. Mikey's awkwardly chewing on his pizza as you can tell he tries to think of something to say.

"So, what did your professor want to talk to you about today?" Olivia suddenly asks. All eyes go to you now.

"Yeah, what did he say?" Mikey asks. You sigh deeply and set your pizza down to think for a minute. As you begin to speak, you look down at your plate.

"He... He said my grade in his class is the best he's had in years." You start.

"That is extraordinary [Y/N]." Master Splinter smiles at you.

"Yeah, impressive dudette!" Mikey goes to give you a high-five, but you stay in the same position. He frowns then. "What's up?" That's when you lose it.

"He said that because of my perfect grades, I'm eligible to get a full ride scholarship..." You say.

"What do you mean? Why would you need to get a scholarship if you're already attending school?" Leo asks.

You take a deep breath.

"Dr. Greggs knows a professor at Harvard. He's told him about me and my grades in his class. The professor is very impressed with me and would like me to transfer to Harvard. He's offering me a full scholarship too! Fully paid!" You say. The room is quiet before Mikey smiles at you.

"Well good for you [Y/N]! That's an awesome opportunity!" He grins.

"Mikey, you don't get it. Harvard is in Cambridge." Olivia says with wide eyes.

"And Cambridge is in Massachusetts." You finish quietly. "Three hours away from here." Mikey's smile vanishes then.

"Well, you're going to decline the offer, right?" Mikey asks.

"Mikey, I don't know." You say.

"You don't know? Raph asks.

"I don't! Do you know how much of an honor this is? Harvard is one of the best schools in the country! And I'm going there on a full scholarship!" You snap.

"So you are leaving?" Mikey asks frantically.

"No, Mikey that's not what I meant... Well, I don't know... It's a great opportunity."

"What about Don? You gonna just leave him with his heart-broken?" Raph asks.

"Maybe I should! He obviously doesn't care about me or he wouldn't have went out with this Brittney chick tonight!" You say.

"But, we can't leave..." Olivia says, looking torn. Leo sets a hand on her shoulder. This action sets Raph off even more.

"Agh!" He stands and rushes off to his room. The kitchen goes silent.

"I just don't know what to do." You mumble. Before anyone can say anything, you get up and make your way to your room.

**Donny's POV**

"Well, that was a great night." I mumble to myself sarcastically. The date turned out horrible. I got to the club and searched around for Brittney for a while. I finally found her, but she was hanging all over some other guy. I gave up finally and just started to walk home. I should have known better. Even with the human disguises, I wasn't that desirable. All I wanted to do now was get home. I walked up to the lair door and opened it. As soon as I walked in, I took off the watch and heard the sound of ripping clothes. I was back to my old self. Slowly, I walked to the kitchen to get coffee.

"Ah, Donatello, did you have a good time tonight?" Master Splinter asks. I smile and give him a nod.

"I did." I grab a mug and start to fill it up. "Where is everyone? Sure is quiet around here."

Splinter sighs. "I am afraid our home is divided tonight my son. Something has upset the balance. You might want to go talk to [Y/N] about it." He then gets up, and leaves for his room. I just give him a puzzling look as he exits.

"What is he talking about?" I ask myself. I then decide to go to [Y/N]'s room to talk. I gently knocked on the door. From the inside, I could hear yelling.

"Olivia!" [Y/N] yells.

"Just because It's good for you doesn't mean it's good for everyone!" Olivia yells back. I hear footsteps coming towards the door and I quickly back away. The door flings open, almost hitting me, and Olivia stomps out. She starts to head towards the dojo. I peek into the room only to see [Y/N] with a suitcase on her bed that's halfway full. I knock again and enter. She looks, but quickly looks away when she see's it's me.

"Hey Don. How was the date?" She asks, trying to wipe her tears away as quickly as she can.

"Ha. It didn't happen." I said.

"Really?" She asked with a small smile. I couldn't help but grin at the hope in her voice. She quickly caught herself. "I mean, why?"

"She was easily distracted." I said. "So, uh, you going somewhere?" She looked at the clothes on her bed before sighing.

"Don, I've been given an amazing opportunity. And I've thought about it. I think I'm going to take it."

"Okay, what is it? And when do you plan on coming back?" I ask suspiciously.

She starts to play with her hands as she whispers her next words to me. "I've been given a chance to go to Harvard, on a full scholarship too. And... I don't plan on coming back."

Those words stabbed me deep in the heart. In all the years I've fought and been in real pain, none of those times have hurt as much as this. I just stood there in shocked silence, wondering how much time I had left before she left and my heart was beyond healing.

* * *

**CRAZY COWABUNGACHICK SAY WHAT NOW?! Yeah, sorry guys. Just had to. I think this will give the story a nice twist, don't you think? XD **

**So, I still need you guys to vote on my page to decide which story you guys want me to put up! I can't put one up until you guys vote! I think the first one to reach 15 votes will win! So, go voting crazy my lovely readers! XD**

**To answer Sophia901's question: Absolutely! I've personally always liked the Dark Turtles. They are just so much like the originals that I hope they will turn out to be good! But that sounds like an amazing future chapter! :D**

**To answer Aster Sapphire's question: I don't really know how I come up with this stuff. Sometimes it just comes to me. I'm really glad it does though! XD And most of the time I base the chapters off of my personal experiences and/or things I really want to happen! Haha!**

**Thanks bunches to my readers and reviewers Guest, TS and Double-T Forever Strong, The White Grim, SC, Sophia901, IceColdFever, Shadowsteak, Annerizu-san, Zathura Roy, ninja-warrior101, Mayu123, bell-13-tmnt-lover, Aster Sapphire, Leo Loves Me, Just Black Sugar, youllbeinmyheart1997, Mr nice puppy, Doctor-Hamato, dondena, Designation Drift, Kimmie98, Livangel16, and HavenRose! You guys are amazing! :* (Kisses! :P)**

**Ciao!**

**CC **


	23. All I Want For Christmas

**Hey guys! How's it going? Well, tonight I bring you guys a Christmas chapter for TF! So, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas...**

"[Y/N]! Get up! GET UP! Olivia! GUYS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" A voice yells at you in your subconscious.

"AH!" You scream and sit straight up on your bed. Not only did you wake up from a dreadful nightmare, you also saw an orange clad turtle running around your bedroom like a wild turkey. That pretty much added to the shock.

"AHHHH!" Olivia screams as soon as she hears you yelling.

"AHH! WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" Mikey screams.

"MIKEY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Olivia yells, covering herself hastily for she was only wearing a tank top and underwear to sleep in.

"ITS CHRISTMAS! C'MON! WE'RE OPENING PRESENTS DOWNSTAIRS!" The youngest turtle then rushes out of the room, leaving you and your sister in silence. You fall back onto you bed and cover your face with your sheets, replaying your dream before you lost it. Although you couldn't really lose it considering it's the same nightmare you've had for the past two days. A nightmare about being alone in a dark room. Then, out of the shadows, emerges Hun. But you're all alone and the turtles are no where close to you to rescue you. You figure you've had this dream ever since you decided to accept the offer to move to Cambridge to finish out college at Harvard. Three hours away from the turtles. And you wouldn't be able to visit often because of how strenuous the classes would be at your new school. You'd probably be stuck there studying every weekend and/or working at your new job over there. You figured you'd have to get a job so you could support yourself while living on your own for a couple of years. So after a few calls and a quick visit up there the other day, you accepted a job offer at a coffee shop on the campus.

Olivia lightly laughs, "We'd better get down there before Mikey blows his top."

"Yeah, okay," You give her a fake smile. Olivia gets up and heads to the bathroom while you continue to lie in bed. Olivia had decided that she would stay here with the turtles instead of moving with you. At first, it hurt your feelings that she would rather stay here, but then you decided it would be the best thing for her. She needed a stable home now. But you made her promise that if she stayed here she would have to get a job to help around the lair. She agreed and later that day called you saying April was letting her work at Second Time Around.

You got up and gave your hair a quick comb through. After making yourself look somewhat decent, you headed downstairs. You saw three of the turtle brothers sitting near the tree, waiting anxiously for everyone to appear so you all could open presents. Master Splinter was sitting on the couch, watching the weather.

"Morning [Y/N]! Merry Christmas!" Leo gave you a wide smile and stood to hug you.

"Merry Christmas!" You grin. "Merry Christmas guys!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Mikey yells with a gigantic smile.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas," Raph says.

"How's the weather looking Master Splinter?" You ask.

"Miss Hansen is telling us that there might be a chance of snow today," He gives you a small smile.

"Wow!" You say. "That's great!"

"Yes," You take a seat next to him on the couch. "Are you ready for next week?" He asks. You grimace a bit, but then recover and nod with an enthusiastic smile.

"Absolutely. Dr. Carter said my dorm at the university is ready. I don't have to have a roommate though because I'm coming in so late. And my boss said the other workers are excited for the extra help."

"Good. That is excellent," He gives you a small smile.

"Yeah," You say, then look down. Before he can ask you what's wrong, Olivia comes downstairs, causing a stir in the turtles.

"Great! The girls are up! Where's Donny?" Mikey asks.

"Here," A voice says. Everyone turns to see a very drained looking Donatello. You flinch, hating to see him like this. He's been this emotionally drained and out of it ever since you told him about your decision. You feel completely awful though. You know he's probably not sleeping at night. But when Donny sees you, he just smiles. "Merry Christmas everyone."

Everyone mumbles their greetings as Mikey herds everyone to the tree. "Okay! Present time!" He yells.

* * *

"Thanks for the gifts everyone!" You yell back as you make your way to your room to sort through your presents. Mikey ran off to play with his new video game, Leo, Livy, and Raph went into the dojo to set up Raph's new punching bag, and Donny retreats back to his lab, locking the door behind him. You make your way into the quiet room and set your stash on your bed. You got a little figurine of the Turtle Titan from Mikey.

"It'll protect you from bad guys while you're in Cambridge," He had said with a sad, but happy look.

Raph gave you a mix CD of all the tunes you guys used to work out to. Leo gave you another training katana, so you could start training in doubles like him. Master Splinter had given you a coffee mug with little turtle silhouettes on it. Olivia's gift to you was a shopping trip the next day. The only person you didn't receive a gift from was Donatello, which really hurt you. But you couldn't blame him. You were basically abandoning him. You didn't blame him at all if he hated you now. Just as you were packing some more things away, someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" You yell. Master Splinter opens the door slowly before stepping in and closing it behind him. He has something he's hiding behind his back. "Hi Master Splinter."

"[Y/N], you have forgotten a present." He brings a small box out from behind his back. Your breath catches in your throat when you see the purple bow sitting on top along with a card.

"Where'd that one come from?" You ask with a nervous laugh as you take it from him.

"It was still sitting underneath the tree," He says simply, but you can see a smirk on his face. He then exits the room. You take the card off first. It has your name written on the front, definitely in Donatello's handwriting. You slowly open the envelope and find that inside is a piece of paper folded up. You start reading the scribbled hand writing on the page.

_Dearest [Y/N],_

_Well, for starters, Merry Christmas. I hope this Christmas was really special to you. You deserve it. You deserve all the happiness in the universe, and I wish I could give it all to you. I hope you like your present from me and will use it as often as you can._

_[Y/N], I can't even express how much we're going to miss you being here. You and your sister have become family. I know Splinter, Olivia, and the guys will miss you so much. So will Casey and April. We promise to take care of Liv. You know Raph and Leo wouldn't let anything happen to her, but I give you my word that your sister will be in good hands, patiently awaiting your return, just like the others. Just like me. I'm going to miss you so much, but I know this is the best decision for you and I'm glad you're going. Does it break my heart? Of course. Every moment of every day, it will kill me that you're not here. Goodbyes make a person think... They make you realize what you've had, what you've lost, and what you've taken for granted. _

_I want to apologize for being such an idiot. Now that I think about it, I don't think I ever wanted to go out with Brittney. It's hard to admit, but I guess I just wanted the attention. You were the first girl my brothers and I met that was our age. You were my first look into how amazing liking someone could be. I just wasn't thinking clearly and not thinking about how you would feel. But you know, [Y/N], I would NEVER hurt you intentionally. I would rather hurt myself than hurt you. Which is why I want you to go to Cambridge and get that amazing Harvard degree. I know if the opportunity came to me, I would take the offer too. Harvard is just too amazing to pass up._

_Although I am happy for you and want you to take the offer, I want you to know how much I will miss you. Nobody will understand the hole in my chest from your absence. Nobody will understand how much I'll miss you. I'll miss how much we used to talk and all the things we used to do. Even now, after how much I've avoided you, I wake up in the middle of the night just thinking about you and wondering how I can make things right after how stupid I've been. I will always miss you and will always think of you. But I want you to know that these past months that we've known each other have been the best of my life. I never thought somebody like you would ever be best friends with a mutant like me. And I feel stupid for just now realizing how important you are, and will always be, to me._

_So, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you all of this in person, but every time I wanted to I got sick to my stomach with nervousness. I hope you will someday be able to forgive me for my stupidness. I wish you nothing but the best in your years to come and the best Christmas ever._

_Love,_

_Donatello_

Your shaking hands drop the paper to the bed. Tears start to build up in your eyes. Gently, you tear open the box holding your present. You gasp when you see the device inside is a Shell-Cell. Donny gave you your very own Shell-Cell for Christmas! He's already programmed all of their contacts into the phone and even added a couple of your favorite songs on it. After studying it in your hands for a while, you grab it and the letter and bolt towards the door. You run straight to Donny's lab at full speed. When you get there you knock on the door. After a few seconds, Donny comes to the door. When he sees you with his gift and letter, he stiffens.

"Can I come in?" You ask.

"Uhmm... Sure. Yeah," He says and moves aside, allowing you entrance. He closes the door behind you and the room is silent. You turn to him, tears welling up in your eyes. He just looks at you for a while.

"Why?" You manage to ask him, holding up the letter to show him. He nervously plays with his elbow pads.

"I just... I didn't have the courage to tell you in person," He whispers. "But every word of it is true. I really am sorry for the way I've acted."

"Donny, you have nothing to be sorry for. You're not the one leaving," You tell him.

"But I should be supportive of your choice. It is the best thing for you. You'll be able to work anywhere with an education from Harvard," He mumbles.

"But I don't have to go. I can get a good education from where I am now," You protest.

"This is the best thing for you, [Y/N]!" He yells, making you freeze in your tracks. "With a better education you can get a great job and have an amazing life. Meet a successful man and start a family. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I just let you pass up an opportunity like that just to spare my feelings. I love you and only want what's best for you!" Donny finishes. Your heartbeat speeds up at what he just said. He doesn't realize what he's said until a few seconds later. When he does, his face pales. "I... U-Uhmm..."

"You... You love me?" You ask. He stares at you for a while before sighing and taking your small hands in his.

"Yes. I do. And it's because I do that I want you to take this offer." He tells you. You look from your joined hands to him, and back again. You take your hands out of his slowly and then wrap them around his neck. Before he can say anything, you softly kiss him. When you pull away seconds later, he's looking at you in confusion.

"I love you too," You smile. His confusion turns to a grin that stretches across his face. "And because I love you, It would kill me to be away from you that long. I'm calling Dr. Carter and turning down the offer."

"[Y/N], are you sure you want to do that?" He asks in worry.

"Donatello, I've only been this sure one other time in my life," You say.

"When was that other time?" He asks curiously.

You grin innocently. "A few seconds ago. When I told you I loved you."

Donny's grin stretched farther across his face. "Merry Christmas [Y/N]."

"Merry Christmas Donatello," You smile, and then pull him back in for another sweet Christmas kiss.

* * *

**YES! YOU GUYS ARE STAYING! WOO! EXCITEMENT! XD Oh and just to let you guys know, I was crying like a little baby when writing the letter from Donny... Yeah... That was so sweet! :)**

**AANNNDDDD... as for the new story I'll be posting, it will be up tonight! :D Yay me! *claps hands like London Tipton* Oh geez, I miss that show...**

**So, before I get to my thanks and what not, I just want to tell you guys something... I was in a very turtley mood today, so I watched the third live-action movie and some of the new 2012 stuff on Nick and let me just say... The live action movie was freakin' HILARIOUS! I could not stop laughing. Like seriously. That is definitely going in my 'Feel Good' movie pile. It was just so funny! XD And next... Does anyone else like the 2012 version's theme song? To me, it's not the best version of TMNT(My favorite is 2003 because that's the one I grew up watching and that's the universe I write my fics in.), but I really love the theme song. It's quite catchy. If you haven't heard it yet, I recommend looking it up! I've had it stuck in my head ALL DAY LONG! O.o ALL DAY!**

**ANYWAYS... I'll stop rambling... Thanks to my readers and my special reviewers for this chapter, doglover500, Guest, Mr nice puppy, Sophia901, ZathuraRoy, Alice suzumaki, Amy Hamato, IceColdFever, HavenRose, Kimmie98, Annerizu-san, bell-13-tmnt-lover, Aster Sapphire, Livangel16, Designation Drift, Sapphire Della Robbia, and ninja-warrior101! You guys totally kick shell! XD**

**Thanks for staying with me guys! You're the greatest! :)**

**Love,**

**CC**


End file.
